Passé, présent, et futur
by Eomyn
Summary: AU. Dix ans se sont écoulés depuis la dernière visite de Finn dans la maison familiale. Il était loin, très loin de penser ce que les quelques heures avant le mariage de son frère allaient lui apporter…
1. Playboy solitaire

**Glee. En français. Version **_**Originale**_**. Ni traduction, ni adaptation. Et dire qu'il y a peu je n'aurais même pas **_**songé**_** à écrire dans ma langue maternelle… encore moins un univers alternatif. C'est plus dur que je le croyais, changer de langue d'écriture.**_**  
**_

_**AU **_**donc. Dix ans se sont écoulés depuis la dernière visite de Finn dans la maison familiale. Il était loin, très loin de penser ce que les quelques heures avant le mariage de son frère allaient lui apporter…  
Quelques précisions : Finn/Quinn n'est jamais arrivé. Artie et Finn sont frères. Artie marche.**

**Siouplait, laissez un 'tit commentaire et dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Dois-je continuer ?  
**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien. Sauf les personnages originaux. Alyssa, quoi.**

**

* * *

**

Réveillon de Noël, 2025

La neige tombait à gros flocons lorsque Finn Hudson arriva devant la maison familiale. Le jardin était déjà recouvert d'un épais manteau. La neige ne semblait jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Assis dans sa voiture luxueuse, à l'abri du monde extérieur, il prit quelques instants pour se rappeler pourquoi il était là, au milieu de nulle part, plutôt qu'en ville, à faire la fête. Regardant de son confortable siège la grande mansion familiale, il réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis des années…

Demain, c'était le mariage de son frère. L'unique raison de sa venue, et l'unique occasion qu'il n'avait pas déclinée dans la dernière décade.

Pourtant, la soirée avait très bien commencé. Si personne ne le lui avait rappelé, cette soirée aurait été comme toutes les autres. Arrosée, et bonne en chair. La période de l'année n'avait pas changé ses habitudes depuis dix ans. C'était sa vie. Les fêtes, l'alcool, et les filles. Voir des filles en tenue légère toute la journée, les photographier, sortir tous les soirs au rythme des soirées auxquelles il était invité, et revenir dans son grand appartement de célibataire, seul, au milieu de la nuit, après avoir passé quelques heures en charmante compagnie.

…

Quelques heures auparavant…

Quinn l'avait dérangé. Alors qu'il avait de la compagnie. Elle savait que c'était une situation où elle ne devait pas le faire. Elle respectait toujours cette règle. Et pourtant… ce soir, elle l'avait dérangé.

La journée avait été très bonne. En guise de cadeau de Noël, les filles qu'il avait photographiées dans la journée avaient été encore plus sublimes que d'habitude. Dans le monde de la mode pourtant, une plastique irréprochable était un critère indéniable de succès. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, elles s'étaient surpassées. Lui, n'avait pas eu besoin de se surpasser. Il était riche, une star dans son milieu. Il n'avait aucun mal à recevoir une réponse affirmative d'une fille. Ce soir, c'était au tour d'une beauté métis. Elle était sexy, et le voulait lui. Les choses avançaient bien.

Quinn lui rappela qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire. Comme de rompre avec ses deux autres petites amies actuelles. Les deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, ou elles allaient bientôt l'être. Il avait envie de venir à ce mariage réellement célibataire. Pour cela, il les retrouva toutes les deux en vidéoconférence. Il n'aurait pas à refaire le même speech deux fois. C'était plus rapide.

La vraie surprise vint lorsqu'elle lui rappela le mariage de son petit frère. Il avait reçu le faire-part deux mois plus tôt, avait demandé à Quinn de le lui rappelé, puis avait mis ce regrettable événement loin dans sa tête, là où il était sur de l'oublier jusqu'à la date fatidique.

Vingt-quatre heures. Il restait moins de vingt-quatre heures dans la vie de son petit frère. Pour rien au monde, il n'allait les manquer. Pour rien au monde, il n'essayerait pas de le sauver de cette institution archaïque et inutile. Il était l'ainé. Il avait élevé son frère. Il devait le protéger. Envers et contre tout. C'était eux contre le monde. Et le monde, ce soir, était un anneau circulaire.

Heureusement, un mariage n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés. Il voyait déjà la soirée… une demoiselle d'honneur ou deux, champagne, bonne cuisine. Ce n'était pas une perte complète de son temps. Il avait des demoiselles d'honneur à rencontrer ou à revoir. Il ne voyait aucun obstacle. Lui aussi, il allait s'amuser.

…

Se décidant finalement affronter le monde extérieur, Finn ouvrit sa portière, sortit de sa voiture, et se dirigea vers la maison. Juste avant de passer le seuil, il se retourna pour regarder autour de lui. Rien n'avait changé. Ni les grands escaliers du perron, ni la coupe des arbres soigneusement entretenus, ni le silence. Sur le côté, à quelques mètres, la vieille balançoire tenait toujours debout. A sa vue, le temps sembla ralentir. L'instant passa aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Finn avança alors dans l'entrée. Pour la première fois en dix ans.

La maison non plus n'avait pas changé. Toujours le même marbre bicolore dans l'entrée et dans le foyer, toujours le même carrelage blanc dans la cuisine, toujours le même parquet foncé à l'étage et dans les pièces à vivre. Les murs étaient ornés de papier peint arborant des couleurs chaudes, et frises coordonnées. Certains avaient été réalisés sur mesure. Le mobilier en bois foncé donnait toujours cette impression de confort et de richesse, sans être trop baroque et peser sur l'atmosphère chaleureuse qui ressortait de la maison. La famille avait les moyens, et les avait toujours eus. Cependant, la maison semblait étrangement rester à taille humaine, sans donner l'impression d'être un musée figé entretenu par une armée de domestiques. On vivait tous les jours dans cette maison, et elle regorgeait de l'esprit familial qui l'avait toujours habité. Les fenêtres immenses ne lui donnaient qu'une luminosité supplémentaire, ainsi qu'un aperçu de la fête qui avait lieu à l'intérieur.

…

Dans une pièce un peu comme toutes les autres, ornée de murs pêche et sol de chêne foncé, se tenait la répétition d'une cérémonie. Ce serait ici, dans une pièce donnant sur le jardin de devant, que demain, à onze heures, aurait lieu le mariage d'Arthur 'Artie' Hudson et Tina Cohen-Chang. Ce soir, ils procédaient à une répétition, pour être sûr que demain, tout serait parfait.

Tous les invités étaient déjà arrivés. L'heureux couple, le père de la mariée, trois demoiselles d'honneur, ainsi que trois témoins. La cérémonie serait officiée par … Cohen, le père de la mariée. Il avait servi au Moyen Orient pendant les guerres du Golfe, puis en Europe lorsque les Balkans avaient été un point sensible en tant qu'officier logisticien, avant qu'une blessure reçue en transit ne l'empêche de retourner à l'étranger. Il s'était fait ordonner à sa sortie de l'armée, quelque quinze ans auparavant, et était le dernier parent en vie du couple.

Les demoiselles d'honneur, tout comme les témoins, avaient une origine pour le moins éclectique.

Alyssa venait de l'université. Elle avait rencontré Rachel toute petite, mais des années à l'étranger avait un peu mis un frein à la relation qu'entretenaient les deux amies. Elle avait été la voisine de Tina pendant ses deux premières années d'université, et, avec Mercedes, elles avaient vite été inséparables. Les deux ans de différence de comptaient pas. Elles avaient des intérêts similaires, même si leurs études étaient éloignées, et se retrouvaient presque tous les soirs, que ce soit pour passer la soirée entre filles ou pour sortir faire la fête. Aujourd'hui, Alyssa avait un compagnon, et des jumelles de quatre ans. Elle était épanouie dans sa profession et était toujours là pour aider les autres. Ils l'avaient aidé dans le passé, et elle n'allait pas l'oublier.

Mercedes et Tina, c'était une histoire qui durait depuis le lycée. Elles s'étaient connues dans la chorale, et étaient vite devenues, avec Kurt, comme les doigts de la main. Leurs statuts d'indésirables et d'intellos avaient aidé. Ils avaient dû faire face à des humiliations, provocations et dénigrements de la part des pom-pom girls et des équipes sportives. Seul leur succès national en terminale avait amélioré leur situation. Elles s'étaient suivies à l'université, aujourd'hui Mercedes était fiancée, et comptait se marier à l'automne suivant. Elle faisait partie du département des arts du lycée où elle était allée, et enseignait le théâtre et le chant.

Rachel était la meilleure amie de la famille Hudson depuis plus de vingt ans. Artie l'adorait, et avait insisté pour qu'elle soit présente. Elle était un peu comme la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Elle l'avait aidé à avoir de bonnes notes, à être accepté dans une bonne université, et à faire ce qui lui plaisait de sa vie. Il était venu à elle pour des conseils lorsqu'il avait commencé à avoir des petites amies, et jusque-là, les conseils avaient porté ses fruits. Elle était aujourd'hui à la tête du département des arts de l'université, et était adorée de ses élèves. Elle pouvait être sévère et intransigeante, mais toujours juste. De son passé, elle gardait des contacts dans le monde du spectacle, ce qui s'avérait être un immense avantage. Elle n'avait jamais hésité à donne sa chance à un étudiant qui en valait le coup, et à de nombreuses reprises, elle en avait été récompensée.

Brittany était une sorte d'accident. Elle avait passé le lycée dans les hautes sphères de popularité, et n'était jamais vraiment descendue. Comment elle avait eu accès à l'enseignement supérieur était un mystère. La richesse et l'influence locale de ses parents y avait sans doute été pour quelque chose. Brittany avait toujours été médiocre au mieux en cours, et l'université n'avait pas arrangé la donne. Elle avait passé quatre ans de plus à être pom-pom girl et à faire la fête. Mercedes et Tina l'avaient sauvée des bras d'un joueur un peu trop insistant le seul soir où elle n'avait pas profité de la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit, et elles avaient lié amitié. Discuter avec Brittany n'était jamais toujours aisé, vu qu'elle oubliait le sujet de conversation au milieu de sa phrase. Curieusement, pourtant, ce qu'avaient fait Tina et Mercedes n'avait jamais disparu de sa mémoire. Brittany était sortie de ses quatre ans avec un diplôme dans le monde de la mode, et elle travaillait de temps en temps avec Kurt. S'il lui écrivait ce qu'elle devait faire, il n'y avait pas de problème. Elle s'était mariée l'année précédente avec un héritier, et aimait sa position dans la haute bourgeoisie new-yorkaise. Sa vie était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu.

Kurt était un peu la pièce rapporté parmi les témoins. A l'instar de Rachel qui avait été invitée par Artie, Kurt avait été invité par Tina. Il vivait loin, avait été à l'université à New York, et était à la tête d'une maison de haute couture réputée, mais vivait toujours comme au lycée, appelant ou étant appelé par ses amies au moins tous les deux jours, et passant une partie de son temps libre avec elles. Sa vie était rythmée par les défilés, et il avait séjourné sur les quatre continents. Il connaissait Artie de Tina, et Finn de réputation. Il dessinait les vêtements et en confectionnait une partie, mais ne s'occupait pas de la partie promotion et médias. Son compagnon le faisait pour lui.

Sam et Artie s'étaient rencontrés en colonie de vacances, et un jour, il avait débarqué dans sa ville, après un déménagement. C'était au début du collège. Ils étaient très différents. Sam était très sportif, alors qu'Artie aimait les arts. Sam collectionnait les petites amies, Artie avait toujours été monogame, sa relation la plus courte avait duré six mois. Aujourd'hui, Sam était un journaliste sportif reconnu, spécialiste du football américain. Il était régulièrement invité à commenter les grands matchs qui rythmaient l'année, et vivait quelques semaines de l'année sur la route. Basé le reste du temps à New York, il avait conjugué une vie de famille avec son travail, avec sa femme et son fils. Parfois, on lui demandait comment il pouvait le faire. Il répondait simplement que lorsque la bonne personne arrivait, tout était possible.

Mike était le plus 'récent' des compagnons qui constituaient cette assemblée. Il travaillait dans la même firme qu'Artie, mais s'occupait de droit environnemental, et non des droits des artistes. Ils avaient été recrutés à la sortie des études, et leur intransigeance à commencer dans un autre domaine de loi les avait aidés. Pour Mike, ça avait été un gros risque. Il avait besoin de travailler pour vivre, et ne venait pas d'une famille aisée. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans leur second cycle, lorsque le hasard les avait mis dans la même chambre. Les choses n'avaient pas été faciles au début, mais finalement, l'intérêt que chacun portait à son domaine, et les soirées passées à réviser, avait, avec le temps, amélioré les choses. Sortir très bien classés de leur promotion ne pouvait pas faire de mal non plus. Aujourd'hui, ils formaient une bonne équipe, toujours prêts à aider l'autre.

…

Artie et Tina s'étaient rencontrés au théâtre, lors d'une représentation. Artie, ayant raté la première à cause des études, avait promis à Rachel qu'il viendrait la voir. Tina était accompagnée de Mercedes et Kurt. Kurt, qui commençait à se faire un nom, leur avait obtenu des places au premier rang. Ce n'était pas la première, mais obtenir ces places n'avait jamais été facile. C'est comme ça qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés assis côte à côte.

Sans s'en apercevoir, leurs mains s'étaient rencontrées et entrelacées, emportés par l'émotion sur scène. Lors de l'intermission, au lieu de mourir de honte, ils avaient commencé à discuter, toujours main dans la main. Artie les avait présentés à Rachel, et ils avaient été dîner tous ensemble. Du reste du week-end, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Ils avaient découvert qu'ils allaient à la même université. L'immensité du campus faisait que tous pouvaient passer des années sans rencontrer tout le monde. De ce week-end, ils étaient sortis en couple. Et depuis, cela n'avait pas changé.

…

Après quelques moments passés à observer la scène du fond de la pièce, Finn s'avança vers la petite troupe, rassemblée autour du couple. La scène lui était difficile à regarder. Son frangin allait s'enchaîner à la même paire de seins pour le reste de ses jours, et en plus, il répétait la scène. _Une_ fois n'était pas suffisant ? Pourquoi répéter la torture ? Pour lui, une fois n'allait même pas arriver. Jamais il ne renoncerait à son style de vie. Les filles s'enchaînaient, et c'est comme ça qu'il le voulait. Riche, sexy, célibataire. Que demander de _plus_ ?

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui, avec des regards plus ou moins étonnés. Artie se mariait et il n'allait pas venir ? Même pas en rêve. Il devait être là. Il devait le sauver. Au moins, les moitiés n'avaient pas été invitées. Onze à regarder, c'était déjà amplement suffisant.

Le voyant arriver, Artie avança vers lui, avant de prendre son frère dans ses bras. Finn en eut presque chaud au cœur. Artie paraissait si heureux de le revoir.

« T'es là ! »

« Bien sûr que je suis là. Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais rater ton mariage, frangin ! Tu sais, il est toujours temps de faire marche arrière. »

« Marche arrière ? »

« Oui. Avant de t'engager pour de bon à âtre monogame, fonder une famille, tout ça… ma voiture t'attends dehors si tu as besoin. Je peux toujours te sortir de ta prison, petit frère. Tu sais que je suis toujours là pour toi. Ce qu'il te faut, je peux te l'avoir. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'enchaîner à la même pour le reste de tes jours. N'hésite pas. Moi et toi contre le monde. »

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« Pas du tout. »

« Tu es réellement sérieux. Ecoute, Finn, j'ai envie de me marier. J'aime Tina depuis le premier jour. Je n'ai aucun doute, elle est mon futur. »

Avant qu'il ne réponde, Rachel les interrompit en s'approchant d'eux. Artie rejoignit sa fiancée et leurs amis.

« Rachel Berry. »

« Finn Hudson. »

« Le seul et unique. »

« De quoi étiez-vous en train de parler ? »

« Options. »

« Je vois. Si tu penses que je vais te laisser ruiner les deux jours les plus importants dans la vie Tina, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. »

« Je sais me tenir à carreaux, Rachel. »

« Curieux, je n'en crois pas une seconde. Fais attention, Finn. Si tu ne te tiens pas correctement, je me ferais un plaisir de monter dans ta chambre, et de te servir tes parties sur un plateau. »

« La première partie me plaisait bien. »

« Arrête tes âneries. Viens, je crois qu'il y a du monde que tu ne connais pas. »

Il se laissa mener jusqu'au petit groupe, et fit connaissance des autres témoins, et de deux des demoiselles d'honneur. Il prit le temps de regarder Alyssa, décidant qu'il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas aliéner ce qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer, sans vraiment y arriver. Son ego et ses remarques faisaient partie de lui. Il était comme ça. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de prendre du plaisir à être ici, avec ce qu'il restait de sa famille.

De plus, Alyssa était vraiment très mignonne, avec ses longs cheveux auburn et son teint pâle. Il aurait adoré la rencontrer dans son boulot. La robe qu'elle portait en couvrait trop à son goût. Il n'était pas temps de désespérer, pourtant. Elle semblait répondre à ses clins d'œil, et il restait toujours le reste de la soirée. Et cette soirée s'annonçait très bien.

…

Peu de temps après, d'autres personnes arrivèrent pour le dîner. Absorbé dans ses prévisions pour la soirée, il quitta la pièce, curieux de rencontrer les autres invités à la cérémonie de demain. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour l'aider à patienter jusqu'à l'heure fatidique. Ce soir, Finn Hudson n'était définitivement pas inquiet. Tous les inconvénients de ce mariage étaient renversés par les possibilités que lui offrait un tel événement. Il allait bien manger, il pouvait boire, et il avait déjà trouvé sa proie de la soirée. Peut-être qu'un mariage n'était pas une si grande catastrophe lorsqu'il amenait sur son passage une ribambelle de demoiselles d'honneur en robe légère.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le regard peiné de Rachel lui lança lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce. Il ne vit pas Alyssa la réconforter.

Il ne réalisait pas à quel point tout était _différent_, et tout était _pareil_.


	2. Diva perdue

**Voilà le second chapitre ! Je m'améliore un peu. J'espère. Merci pour le support. Et les commentaires.  
J'ai oublié un autre 'détail'. Will Shuester est l'oncle de Finn et Artie.  
Ce chapitre est un peu court, j'ai dû le couper au risque d'en dire trop tout de suite.  
**

* * *

Rachel Berry avait redouté ce moment depuis longtemps. Depuis dix ans, en fait.

Elle avait été de ceux à parier que son ami ne viendrait pas. S'il n'était pas là, il ne la ferait pas replonger dans son passé. Il ne raviverait pas de souvenirs. Elle ne se souviendrait pas combien de temps il lui avait fallu pour s'en sortir cette fois ci. Il devait louper cette occasion, comme il loupait toutes les autres. Si seulement…

Lorsqu'elle vit la Lamborghini se garer devant la maison, elle sut qu'elle avait perdu. Finn et sa belle italienne étaient arrivés. Elle le vit pauser un moment devant les balançoires, elle aussi perdue dans ses souvenirs, avant que le bavardage de ses amies ne la ramène à la réalité.

« Il est là ! » S'exclama Brittany.

« Il est là ? » Questionna Mercedes. Elle était la seule à ne l'avoir jamais vu en personne.

« Ça ira, Rachel ? Il ne peut pas être à ce point… il connait la moitié de mes demoiselles d'honneur, ce devrait être un gage de bon sens. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il a couché avec la moitié de tes demoiselles d'honneur. » Alyssa ajouta, de l'ironie dans sa voix.

« J'avais oublié ce petit détail. Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Tu es sure que ça va aller ? » A nouveau, Tina ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Rachel.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Tina. Tu te maries demain. Concentres-toi sur ça. Vous m'entendez, les filles ? Tout va bien. En plus, vous avez besoin de moi pour le contrôler. »

« On ne veut pas te causer plus de stress. Tu as déjà tout organisé ici. » Mercedes n'avait toujours pas fini d'admirer les talents d'organisation de Rachel. Elle était partie de rien, et était arrivée à tout.

« Honnêtement, les filles, merci. Je vous promets, ça va aller. » Cette fois ci, Rachel avait plus de confiance dans la voix. Alyssa changea de sujet de conversation, et tous suivirent, à son grand soulagement. Elle savait que pour Rachel, revoir Finn après tout ce temps allait être suffisamment difficile comme ça.

…

Rachel prit quelques secondes pour se remettre de ses émotions. Après tout, Rachel Berry avait été une star, et elle était toujours une très bonne actrice. Son changement de profession n'avait pu qu'améliorer ses performances. Si elle ne voulait rien laisser paraître, alors rien ne laisserait supposer d'une quelconque difficulté. S'il n'avait pas changé, Finn Hudson serait alors le dernier à s'imaginer qu'elle ne soit pas heureuse de le revoir. Parce qu'au fond, elle était heureuse de le revoir.

Finn Hudson avait été son seul ami pendant très longtemps. Il lui avait obtenu le départ dont elle avait besoin dans le monde du spectacle, et, seule, avait rapidement gravi les échelons. Aujourd'hui, elle enseignait, en aidait d'autres à réaliser leur rêve. Il lui arrivait encore de travailler en collaboration avec des chorégraphes de Broadway. Elle ne s'y produisait plus. Sa scène était celle de l'université, son public les étudiants, son rêve les leurs. Elle avait réalisé le sien.

Elle n'avait jamais regretté d'arrêter. Ses étudiants lui demandaient parfois pourquoi elle leur répondait que Broadway demandait de la passion. De la passion, elle en avait pour son métier. Celui d'aujourd'hui. Petit à petit, les questions avaient cessé, toutes leurs autres tentatives d'en savoir plus restant vaines. Cette question était passée d'année en année. Ces derniers temps, personne n'était allé chercher plus loin. Elle se prenait parfois à remercier celui ou celle qui avait fait passer le message. La réponse était simple, si simple qu'elle l'avait enfouie au plus profond de son âme et qu'elle ne voulait jamais y repenser.

…

Elle rit en elle-même de ses paroles 'le contrôler'. Plus personne aujourd'hui ne contrôlait Finn Hudson. Par le passé, elle avait réussi à lui faire faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, mais ce privilège avait cessé l'année de ses treize ans. Elle avait pensé pendant un temps l'avoir récupéré. En vain.

Elle était toujours sa plus vieille amie, et la seule dans l'assemblée à oser lui dire ce qu'elle avait envie. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis dix ans, et pourtant elle savait que _cela_ n'avait pas changé. Pour elle, il resterait toujours un peu ce petit garçon timide sur la balançoire. Et elle resterait toujours celle à qui il avait fait une promesse du haut de ses sept ans.

…

Le voyant discuter avec Artie, elle se mit à craindre pour son amie. Si elle savait une chose sur le Finn d'aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'il était contre toute forme d'engagement. Elle en avait fait l'expérience. Le mariage de son frère et de Tina avait été suffisant pour le faire venir jusqu'ici. Et elle n'avait pas fait tout ceci pour ne jamais voir ce jour arriver. Artie était adulte, il pouvait prendre ses propres décisions. Le jour où il lui avait dit qu'il avait demandé la main de Tina, elle avait bondi de joie. Ce n'était pas pour voir l'ainé ruiner la journée. Et la vie de deux de ses amis les plus proches.

Elle s'avança vers eux, sûre d'après la tête que faisait Artie qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment ce que son frère lui disait. Interrompant la conversation, elle apprit bien vite qu'elle avait vu juste.

En dix ans, Finn avait changé. En pire. Elle l'avait connu aimant les fêtes et l'alcool. Il avait encore une petite amie, en ce temps-là. L'écoutant parler, elle se rendit compte que ce temps était révolu. Finn Hudson était tout ce que le monde de la mode et de la nuit pouvait produire de mauvais. De corrompu. Il n'avait pas besoin de raconter à quoi ressemblait sa vie à présent. Elle l'avait vu suffisamment à l'époque où elle se produisait à Broadway.

Des filles sublimes prêtes à tout pour percer. Et même elle avait entendu parler de lui par ses contacts du spectacle. Il était un photographe influent et pouvait faire 'percer' n'importe qui assez rapidement. Il lui fallait juste qu'il s'intéresse à une fille suffisamment longtemps.

Des fêtes qui durent jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Le strass et les paillettes, tout le monde avait cru que ce serait son monde à elle. Elle avait compris très vite qu'il lui faudrait faire des concessions pour rester au sommet, et elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Elle raccrochait, il accrochait. Personne n'avait vu venir ce retournement de situation.

Et l'alcool qui coule à flots. Champagne ou vodka, ces soirées étaient toujours très arrosées. Entraînant les invités dans leurs volutes, réduisant à néant tout sens des responsabilités. La journée démarrait l'après-midi pour se finir le matin. Ces journées là aussi, elle avait connu. Lorsqu'elle avait failli perdre sa voix, sa décision avait été finale. Plus jamais. C'était il y a dix ans.

…

Finn était resté le même charmeur qu'elle connaissait depuis le collège. Les années ne lui avaient rien retiré. Au mieux, il s'était amélioré. Regardant brièvement dans ses yeux, elle crut déceler une petite flamme, vestiges de ce qui était.

La flamme ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Il était redevenu lui-même. Même si elle refusait d'admettre que ce Finn égoïste, machiste et orgueilleux était vraiment ce qu'était advenu de son ami en grandissant. Un bon vin s'améliorait avec l'âge. Finn devenait du vinaigre.

Voyant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, un regard calculateur et amusé, elle l'entraîna vers les autres convives, et le présenta à ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas déjà.

Il avait essayé de se contrôler. Elle en était sûre. Et pourtant, en quelques phrases, il s'était mis à dos le Capitaine, Mike et Kurt. Il connaissait Sam depuis trop longtemps, et ils se ressemblaient trop pour arriver à le vexer. Sam était juste la version jour. Il avait accès à des soirées semblables, et elle savait d'Artie que sa vie, si un peu moins dissolue, ressemblait celle de Finn. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était qu'il ne se mette pas plus de monde à dos. Heureusement, son assistante, Quinn, allait bientôt arriver. D'autres personnes allaient fouler le seuil de la porte d'entrée, et avec un peu de chance, il allait juste trouver quelqu'un à qui parler et ne pas quitter son siège de la soirée.

Elle était peinée de penser une telle chose de son ancien meilleur ami. Elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire.

…

Elle le vit s'éloigner à l'arrivée d'autres invités. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire. Il était là. Dans toute sa gloire. Et d'après le regard que lui avait donné Alyssa lorsqu'elle les avait présentés, il y avait de grandes chances pour que ce soir ne soit pas tant que cela différent des autres. Il était à une fête, avec un somptueux dîner, arrosé au champagne et au vin. Alyssa était demoiselle d'honneur, et célibataire. De plus, elle était le type de femme qui pouvait lui plaire. Son mètre soixante-dix et ses talons hauts la faisaient paraître la bonne taille aux côtés de Finn.

Elle se refusait de penser d'avantage. Elle accueillit l'accolade réconfortante d'Alyssa et Mercedes. Elle avait senti sa résolution de ne rien laisser paraître faiblir pour une seconde. A cet instant, elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Juste de savoir qu'elle était entourée.

Heureusement, d'autres invités étaient en train d'arriver, le dîner allait bientôt être servi. On lui avait dit que certains étaient de bons danseurs. Elle n'attendait plus que ça. S'amuser sans avoir à le surveiller. Comme s'il n'était _pas là_.


	3. Soirée arosée

**Celui-là m'a donné du fil à retordre.  
La langue française a besoin de tellement de mots pour faire une phrase… Finn n'est pas aussi macho. La scène n'est pas aussi épicée. Tout n'est pas si soudain. Si j'écrivais un jour une version anglaise, la classification aurait le feu aux fesses… juste un peu plus.  
Merci pour le support et les commentaires !**

**

* * *

**

Le dîner se passa sans encombre. Finn se tint correctement, mangea à sa faim, et était assis en bout de table. Sa seule voisine était Brittany. Il la connaissait un peu. Elle était sa seconde conquête parmi les demoiselles d'honneur, et elle lui avait laissé un souvenir… impérissable. Il avait été choqué de constater que son temps d'attention était encore plus court que le sien ! Il pouvait lui raconter ce qu'il voulait, elle allait oublier dans les deux prochaines minutes et ne se fâchait jamais. Elle était la voisine rêvée. Tout passait, dans la mesure où personne d'autre n'entendait.

En plus des phrases et monologues échangées avec Brittany, il avait passé le dîner à écrire son toast du lendemain. Il détestait les toasts, et celui-là d'autant plus. La tradition voulait qu'il parle d'amour et de sentiments. De vie future et d'engagements. Son frère voulait qu'il omette les histoires embarrassantes de sa jeunesse. Il n'avait rien à écrire. Il n'avait rien à dire. Jamais il ne parlerait d'émotions et de mariage. Il n'y croyait pas.

Il soupira de soulagement lorsque le dîner se termina. Il avait réussi à écrire quelques lignes. Elles devraient suffire. Il avait réussi à ne pas mettre les mots mariage et piège dans la même phrase. Cela lui avait coûté. Il parlait de son frère, disant à quel point il était fier de ce qu'il était devenu. Son frère était un type bien et Tina avait beaucoup de chance. Il ne s'approchait pas plus des raisons pour lesquelles ces deux-là allaient passer… du temps ensemble. Aucun engagement. Pas de mots d'amour. Pas d'histoires embarrassantes. Il s'était surpassé. Maintenant, il voulait boire. Et passer à de plus plaisantes choses.

Comme Alyssa. Elle s'était changée avant le dîner, et le fourreau noir qu'elle arborait à présent lui allait bien au point de le rendre non point maladroit, mais encore plus déterminé dans sa conquête. Elle avait répondu à ses regards. Ils allaient profiter l'un de l'autre un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

…

Pour l'instant, il avait encore plus pressant. Comme le besoin de se soulager. Il entra dans les toilettes vides, et crut halluciner. Juste à côté de lui, engagé dans la même activité, se tenait son mentor disparu. Son oncle. Will Shuester.

Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort. Will était décédé d'une crise cardiaque deux ans auparavant, et il se trouvait, là. Lui ou son fantôme. Se soulageant, et sirotant un whiskey. Comme il l'avait toujours fait. Ce n'était pas possible. Non. Non. Les fantômes n'existent pas. Tout ceci n'est qu'hallucination.

Pourquoi donc cette hallucination lui parlait-il ?

« Finn ! » Qui sursauta.

« Oncle Will ? Que… » Ce ne pouvait être vrai. Les fantômes_ n'existent pas._

« En personne, mon garçon. Je suis venu te rendre visite. Voir comment tu allais. C'est un peu solitaire, là-haut. » Il avait terminé. Il s'approcha du lavabo, son verre toujours dans une main, avant de le déposer sur le rebord, et de se laver les mains.

« Mais… tu es mort. Il y a deux ans. »

« Donc, je suis un fantôme. C'est vrai. Tu y croyais, pourtant, étant petit. Remets-toi, Finn. Tu dois m'écouter. Ce soir, tu verras trois fantômes. Tu verras ton passé, ton présent, et ton futur. Fais attention, Finn. Si tu ne changes pas, tu finiras comme moi. » Will avait le regard triste. Il savait maintenant ce que sa vie lui avait coûté.

« Mais, oncle Will… tu as très bien fini ! Riche, et entouré de jolies femmes jusqu'à la fin ? Que peut-il y avoir de mieux ? » Finn ne comprenait pas. Il croyait vraiment en ce qu'il disait.

« J'espère que tu le découvriras… »

A ces mots, il disparut, aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu.

Pourquoi tous ces gens lui disaient de ne faire attention ? Qu'il avait-il de mal avec son style de vie ? Bientôt, une autre pensée envahit son esprit.

Non. Non. _Non_. Will n'est plus. Il n'était pas là. Ce n'était que le champagne, et pourtant, il n'en avait pas abusé. Peut-être que cette boisson était un peu spéciale ? Un peu plus forte ? Elle venait des caves familiales. Il le saurait à présent. Si une coupe donnait ces hallucinations, plus jamais il ne boirait de champagne.

Au hasard, ses yeux se posèrent sur le rebord du lavabo, et il fit un nouveau bond. Le verre de whiskey était toujours là. Il n'avait pas disparu. C'était celui que Will avait tenu dans sa main.

Maintenant, c'était sûr. Finn Hudson allait boire. Jusqu'à plus soif.

…

Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers le bar. Il allait passer à autre chose. Will buvait du whiskey. Peut-être était-il un peu tôt pour un alcool aussi fort, mais pour lui, le champagne, c'était fini.

Il s'assit au comptoir, spécialement installé pour l'occasion dans une partie du hall entre le séjour et la salle à manger, grande pièce marbrée d'où partaient les escaliers menant vers les étages. Il laissait un message à Quinn, lui rappelant qu'elle était son assistante et qu'il avait besoin d'assistance. La camisole lui était venu à l'idée, mais il s'était retenu. Quinn savait qu'il pouvait se comporter bizarrement, elle devait le voir de ses propres yeux. Elle devait arriver vite. Il était au bord de la panique.

Il pourrait jurer avoir été seul lorsqu'il s'était assis, et pourtant, regardant autour de lui, une femme était accoudée au bar, à quelques dizaines de centimètres de l'endroit où il était. Il sursauta, ce qui le fit tomber de sa chaise.

La cinquantaine, les cheveux noirs, des traits asiatiques. Une robe très décolletée. Souriante, séduisante, légèrement maquillée. Elle avait un verre devant elle.

Finn ne se faisait plus confiance. Il devait vérifier qu'elle était bien réelle, et qu'il n'avait pas une autre hallucination. Que cette femme n'était pas un autre fantôme. Il approcha sa main, et la dirigea délibérément vers les seins de la femme en face de lui. Si elle était réelle, elle allait réagir. Il n'avait que faire de la réaction, du moment qu'il en obtenait une.

…

Sa main ne passa pas au travers. Elle était bien là. Et il était là, immobile, glacé, à toucher délicatement son sein droit. Elle ne le frappa pas, ne l'injuria pas. Elle écarta juste sa main.

« Tout est vrai, trésor. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu sur moi, mais je préfère qu'on m'offre un verre avant. »

Il était interloqué. Par la réaction, par les paroles. Par cette femme, tout court.

« Je suis navré. Vous n'êtes pas ce que je pensais. »

« Je pourrais me sentir insultée, mais tu n'as as bonne mine. Comme si tu avais vu un fantôme. T'as besoin d'un verre. Et d'une présentation. »

« Encore désolé. Je suis Finn Hudson. Enchanté de vous connaître. »

« Je n'en doute pas. C'est donc toi, le frère prodige ? Une légende, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Tina ne me dit rien, mais j'ai quelques amis dans ton milieu. »

C'était donc elle. La mère de Tina. Encore gagné, Finn. Heureusement, elle ne l'avait pas pris mal, et ne semblait pas choquée par son geste déplacé.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous divorcée du Capitaine ? »

« Qu'est ce qui te dit que je suis divorcée ? »

« Votre forme physique, vos habits, vos bijoux. Aucune femme mariée ne maintient sa forme comme ça. »

« Tu n'es décidément pas le plus subtile, Finn. J'ai divorcé du Capitaine il y a presque neuf ans maintenant. On ne parle plus, mais ce n'est pas nouveau. Depuis, je n'ai pas eu une relation durable. Les histoires de quelques heures sont ma vie. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai attendu tout ce temps avant de comprendre ce que je pouvais manquer. »

Elle était très honnête, et Finn appréciait l'honnêteté. S'il avait apprécié les femmes mures, elle aurait été une candidate parfaite. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne travaillait pas dans la mode juste pour l'excellente paie. L'insatiable ressource en femmes jeunes comptait pour beaucoup. Une petite voix qu'il réduisit au silence lui ajouta qu'elle était la mère de Tina, et qu'il ne pouvait pas franchir _cette_ ligne.

« Je me demande, qu'il y a-t-il de mal avec les relations sans lendemain ? Le mariage est tellement cliché, c'est une prison dans laquelle on s'enferme. Pour en sortir… différent. En colère. Certains recommencent, ils n'apprennent jamais. Etre célibataire, ce n'est pas être perdu. C'est être libre de ses mouvements. Ne pas avoir de comptes à rendre. A personne. Une différente fille tous les soirs, c'est une vie. La même, c'est l'ennui. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de prêcher, finn. Arrête de te justifier. Vis. Bientôt, on sera dans la même famille. Si j'aimais les hommes jeunes, et si tu aimais les femmes mûres, on ne serait déjà plus là, à siroter nos cocktails. »

« L'ancien propriétaire, et mon mentor, m'as dit un jour 'reste léger'. Enfin quelqu'un qui pense pareil. Je vais vraiment apprécier t'avoir dans la famille… »

« Jin. Juste Jin. »

« Enchanté, encore, juste Jin. » Elle rit.

« Tu vois, Finn, maintenant qu'on est officiellement hors limites, je crois que j'en vois un autre… »

« Robe noire, longues jambes ? »

« Celle-là même. J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer, Finn. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'avais une proie en vue, moi aussi. »

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi, Jin. » Il déposa un baiser sur sa main. « Au plaisir de te revoir. Bonne chasse. »

Elle sourit, et s'éloigna. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait Alyssa s'approcher.

« Hey. »

« Hé. » Il lui sourit timidement.

« Quel sujet t'avait donc plongé dans une conversation si intense avec Jin ? »

« Les relations sans lendemain. »

Elle recracha son verre. Etait-il toujours aussi direct ? Elle connaissait déjà Jin. Quelle famille !

« Quelle est ton opinion ? »

« Je n'ai rien contre. »

Elle avait un compagnon, elle avait deux filles. Elle ne cherchait pas de relation sans lendemain. Comme Rachel, elle était profondément monogame. Elle cherchait à le connaître. Tout court. Sa réputation la fascinait un peu. Elle ne pouvait le comprendre. Elle avait l'habitude des machos dans son travail, mais lui dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle savait qu'elle devait jouer serré. Pensant encore à la raison qui la poussait à faire ça, elle sourit. S'il fallait jouer, elle allait jouer.

« La meilleure réponse de la soirée. »

« Je n'en doute pas. »

« Je suis un imbécile. J'ai passé du très bon temps en compagnie d'autres demoiselles d'honneur, en t'oubliant complètement. Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ? »

« Mercedes… » Mercedes aussi ? Première nouvelle… ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à son amie.

« Même pas en rêve. Je ne touche pas aux femmes qui ont connu mon frère. Trop effrayant. Il y a tellement d'autres possibilités dans ce monde. J'ai toujours eu qui je voulais. Les ressources sont illimitées. Fraiches, chaque jour. En ligne, bien ordonnées. N'attendant que ça. C'est comme ça que je les aime. »

« Le grand Finn Hudson admettrait-il avoir peur de quelque chose ? »

« J'ai peur d'elle. Pas des filles. Nuance. Chaque héro a deux faiblesses. C'est ma Némésis. Ce soir, tu es mon Aphrodite. » Il lui servit le même sourire timide.

Jusqu'où allait-il aller, avec ses analogies et ses remarques sexistes ? S'il n'arrêtait pas très vite, il se retrouverait bien vite avec une joue rouge, voire pire…

Elle devait pourtant toujours continuer. Il ne l'avait pas encore invitée à le rejoindre. Elle connaissait suffisamment d'hommes macho pour savoir comment ça se passait la plupart du temps.

« Ça ferait donc de toi… mon Apollon ? »

« Touché. Qu'en penses-tu, Alyssa ? On pourrait se retrouver en haut pour faire plus ample connaissance, et voir jusqu'où ça nous mène. »

« Avec plaisir, Finn. » 'Touché, coulé, Finn.' Pensa Alyssa.

« Rejoins-moi dans ma chambre dans cinq minutes. J'ai hâte de commencer à te connaître mieux. »

Elle lui lança un regard, et cligna de l'œil. Il lui rendit un demi-sourire. Elle en avait entendu parler, de ce demi-sourire. Il commençait à sortir ses artifices. Elle aurait été très flattée, si… elle n'avait pas eu autant envie de fuir. Loin. Et pourtant, elle se devait de le faire. Pour Rachel. Et toutes les autres femmes. Elle devait lui montrer qu'une femme pouvait lui résister. Quelque soit la technique utilisée, ou le sourire flashé. Elle en avait déjà vu deux différents, et elle se doutait qu'il en avait encore en réserve. Il avait probablement de tout en réserve.

Elle se ressaisit, et commença à monter les escaliers. Elle était sûre. Rien n'allait marcher ce soir. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était le connaître. Rien de physique dans tout ça. Son charme l'avait fait frissonner quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, c'est vrai. Deux heures plus tard, tout avait changé. Elle avait vu Rachel. Elle la connaissait trop bien pour croire que tout allait bien.

Elle pensa à ses enfants et à l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Leur histoire n'avait pas été très facile, et pourtant, elle lui faisait des fois l'impression d'une promenade de santé lorsqu'elle se rappelait de la période où elle avait retrouvé sa meilleure amie après des années passées en Europe. Elle voulait connaître l'autre histoire. Celle de Finn.

Elle pensa une dernière fois à Rachel, prête à tout –ou presque- pour aider sa meilleure amie. Quoi qu'il en résulte, elle savait déjà que _le jeu en vaudrait la chandelle_.

…

Finn arriva à l'étage, passant en premier dans sa chambre pour enlever sa cravate et se sentir enfin un peu mieux dans ses habits. A peine avait-il fermé la porte, qu'il la vit apparaître. Seize ou dix-sept ans, en uniforme de pom-pom girl, les cheveux retenus dans une queue haute. Peau mate, yeux et cheveux noirs. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur.

Santana Lopez était venue le hanter.

Elle s'approcha de lui. Il recula, pris de peur. Il s'assit sur son lit, se cognant la tête fort dans sa précipitation. Elle n'avait pas disparu. Et continuait à diminuer la distance entre eux.

« Santana ? T'es venu pour la venger pour tout à l'heure ? » Il avait peur. D'un fantôme. « J'ai pas fait exprès. Je te jure, je pensais qu'elle n'était pas réelle. »

« Finn. Finn. Arrête de causer, tu m'ennuies. T'as donc la mémoire d'un petit pois ? Quelqu'un doit te remettre les yeux en face des trous. Réveiller ces neurones qui dorment. Ceux que t'as arrêté d'utiliser dans la dernière décade, et demi. J'ai été choisie. Tu me connais. Accroche-toi, ça va secouer ! »

Elle sauta sur le lit et s'y accrocha. D'un seul coup, il se sentit partir, comme entraîné en avant à une vitesse folle. Un autre décor apparut. Elle était toujours là. Il était toujours là, la nausée en plus. Il se souvenait.

Santana Lopez l'avait ramené… dans le _passé_.


	4. Et gala dansant

**Me revoilà ! Après avoir passé la journée d'hier à 'visiter' la cambrousse francilienne, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre. Au milieu un peu brouillon. J'ai écrit le chapitre en deux fois, sans vraie continuité. D'où le rafistolage. J'avais aussi une note sur le pourquoi du menu. Sauf que je ne précise pas ce que c'est. Je préfère laisser libre l'imagination.  
Merci pour le support. J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de la fin…**

* * *

Pour Rachel, les choses ne pouvaient aller mieux. Tina la complimentait sur le repas, tout le monde, soit une trentaine de personnes, était là. Finn avait été relégué à un bout de table, aux côtés de Brittany. On lui avait annoncé qu'il aurait un toast à faire le lendemain, et on l'avait stoppé avant qu'il ne puisse commencer à commenter la décision.

Elle l'avait observé, de temps à autre, du coin de l'œil, le trouvant soit en grande discussion avec Brittany, soit concentré sur sa feuille de papier. Tout était sous contrôle. Brittany acceptait tout sans broncher, et elle le voyait écrire. Il avait été le plus gros point d'interrogation, la plus grosse menace. Jusqu'à présent, la menace était contrôlée. Elle regrettait d'avoir à penser à Finn dans ces termes, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que la situation n'allait pas s'empirer. Même si ça lui faisait mal au cœur, elle préférait le savoir en bonne compagnie qu'inoccupé et seul dans la maison. Il n'y avait qu'une seule Brittany.

Les plats se succédèrent, tous aussi succulents les uns que les autres, puis le repas toucha à sa fin. Rachel avait encore le gâteau à réceptionner, mais pensait d'abord à mettre la musique en route dans le séjour. Il y avait suffisamment de place pour accommoder tout le monde, tout en laissant suffisamment de place aux danseurs. Tina avait insisté pour ne pas avoir d'orchestre, juste des chansons et de bonnes enceintes. Elle voulait une ambiance chaleureuse et festive. Et jusque-là, Rachel faisait un excellent travail. Elle n'avait jamais douté du succès d'une telle idée. Le sourire qu'arboraient les fiancés la rassurait. Ils étaient heureux d'être simplement ensemble, et profitaient des occasions de se retrouver entre amis.

…

Rachel regarda l'heure. Dans quelques minutes, le pâtissier allait arriver. Rachel lui avait spécialement demandé d'arriver le soir, afin de préserver au mieux le gâteau. Se rendant d'abord dans la cuisine pour préparer la table qui allait recevoir la pièce montée, elle entendit le traiteur sonner à l'entrée du domaine. Elle sortir de la pièce et se rendit vers le hall d'entrée, juste au moment où un finn blême et apparemment effrayé surgit de sa droite, fonçant en direction du bar. Il avait vraiment mauvaise mine, et elle s'inquiéta pour lui. Jusqu'au moment où elle vit que Jin était également au bar. A ce moment, elle n'espérait plus que deux choses. Qu'il était suffisamment adulte pour savoir que Jin était hors limites, et qu'il allait boire suffisamment pour juste s'endormir sans causer de dommages supplémentaires. Les sautes d'humeur que sa présence provoquait commençaient à la fatiguer.

Elle fit amener le gâteau dans la cuisine après avoir accueilli et chaleureusement remercié le traiteur de travailler si tard le soir du réveillon de Noël. Elle tenait à la main une boîte contenant les figurines destinées au sommet. Repassant dans le hall, elle perçut quelques mots de la conversation de Finn et Jin. '_Une femme différente tous les soirs, c'est une vie. La même, c'est l'ennui_'. Son cœur se serra. Elle fit un effort pour ne pas le regarder. Il prêchait son style de vie et jamais Jin ne le contredirait. Au moins, elle savait qu'il ne franchirait pas la ligne. Ce n'était pas un sujet qu'il abordait avec ses conquêtes d'un soir. Il n'abordait sans doute rien. Sauf elles.

Elle avait failli lâcher la boîte. Elle avait puisé dans ses ressources pour ne pas réagir, ni laisser détruire les fragiles figurines qu'elle tenait. Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit que son geste n'était pas passé inaperçu. Alyssa l'avait vue.

Rachel savait ce qui allait arriver. Alyssa avait toujours été partante pour remettre les hommes à leur place. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'elle avait rencontré son conjoint. Rachel savait qu'Alyssa ferait tout pour elle. Elle était excellente à la joute verbale et savait utiliser les mots comme personne. Elle n'avait jamais accepté ce que Finn avait fait à sa meilleure amie, et s'était juré de lui faire manger la poussière.

Rachel le savait. Alyssa allait agir. Très vite. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir ou s'en désoler. Finn en sortirait changé. A nouveau humain, ou définitivement perdu. Elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à risquer autant. Finn restait Finn. Rachel décida de ne rien faire. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Juste attendre. Et elle avait toujours une pièce montée l'attendant dans la cuisine.

C'était un magnifique gâteau. Cinq étages, pour près d'un mètre de haut. Sous une robe de crème pâtissière se cachait framboises et vanille. Aucune décoration extérieure. Juste les figurines qu'elle avait encore à apposer délicatement au sommet.

Atteindre ledit sommet allait lui demander de monter sur une chaise, et certainement un peu d'acrobatie. Elle était très souple, agile, et la tâche ne lui avait jamais fait peur. Elle ne laisserait pas de traces. Le gâteau allait garder sa perfection, même si elle devait le garder avec sa vie. D'ailleurs, interdire l'accès à tout le monde était prévu dès qu'elle aurait fini. Personne n'allait détruire ce gâteau. Personne ne détruirait le mariage pour lequel elle avait tant œuvré.

Il lui fallut presque un quart d'heure pour arriver à ses fins. Une chaise avait effectivement été nécessaire. Elle était allée jusqu'à monter sur la table, pieds nus. Elle n'avait jamais été grande. Et curieusement, à cet instant, elle n'en avait jamais été aussi reconnaissante. Elle pouvait admirer l'œuvre parfaitement réalisée de près, sans que personne ne la voie. Elle avait enfin ce moment de solitude, moment qu'elle n'avait jamais cru avoir besoin jusqu'à ce qu'il s'offre à elle.

Dans sa concentration, elle se prit à repenser au clin d'œil que lui avait adressé Alyssa. Celui qui lui avait fait penser à tout ce qu'Alyssa avait déjà fait pour elle. Ce qu'elle avait promis de faire. Un autre moment qu'elle redoutait était arrivé. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette journée, quand Alyssa l'avait trouvée pleurant dans son bureau.

_20 mai 2021_

_Alyssa et Rachel avaient eu rendez-vous à l'extérieur des portes de l'université à 19h30. Elles devaient aller dîner toutes les deux, comme elles avaient l'habitude de le faire tous les jeudis depuis des années. Lorsque Rachel n'était toujours pas arrivée une demi-heure plus tard, Alyssa s'inquiéta. Rachel n'était jamais en retard, quelque soit la charge de travail qu'elle avait. Et elle n'aurait jamais quitté les lieux sans la prévenir. Alyssa se décida donc à aller la chercher. Elle arriva dans le bureau et vit son amie, la tête enfouie dans ses bras croisés reposant sur la table devant elle. Alyssa s'était alors approchée, inquiète. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vue sa meilleure amie dans cet état._

_« Rachel ? » Elle l'appela doucement._

_« Il a cou…ché avec Bri…ttan…y. » Entre deux pleurs, Rachel avait réussi à articuler sa première phrase depuis que la réalité de la situation l'avait frappée._

_« Comment le sais-tu ? » Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix, elle espérait juste que ce n'était pas par les médias. Brittany faisait partie de leurs proies._

_« C'est Brittany. Elle raconte tout ! Elle n'a pas réfléchi. Une simple remarque… claire comme de l'eau de roche. » Ça ressemblait à Brittany. Elle n'avait jamais été fan de la blonde._

_« Tu sais ce qu'il est, pourtant. » Alyssa essaya de stopper la remarque avant qu'elle ne lui échappe. En vain. Il n'y avait que peu de temps qu'elle comprenait l'attachement démesuré que son amie avait pour ce curieux personnage qu'était Finn Hudson._

_« C'est Brittany… Je la connais... Je les ai présentés. C'est pire ! » Les pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Peut-être qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de parler ? _

_« J'étais là, tu sais. » Raté._

_« Tu ne ferais jamais quelque chose d'aussi horrible. » Rachel semblait se calmer petit à petit. Pourvu que ça dure._

_« Non. J'ai un homme dans ma vie, et je l'aime plus que tout. Quand bien même, je ne te ferais jamais aussi mal. A lui… je ne sais pas. Peut-être. » Rachel leva sa tête pour la première fois. Elle avait les yeux rouges et les larmes continuaient à couler. Malheureusement, elles ne lui avaient jamais vraiment empêché de s'exprimer. Sauf une fois, quelques années auparavant._

_« Ally ! J'aime pas du tout ce ton. » Rachel avait reconnu le sarcasme teinté du petit plus qui annonçait toujours qu'un plan se formait dans la tête de son amie._

_« Je ne dis pas qu'il doit payer, même si j'adorerais. Il a juste besoin d'une leçon, comme tous les mâles. Je me porte volontaire. » Elle était suffisamment calmée._

_« Tous ne sont pas comme tes collègues, tu sais. » Rachel lui rappelait à chaque fois qu'il ne fallait pas généraliser. C'était un des traits de sa meilleure amie qu'elle aimait le moins._

_« Ça reste à prouver. » L'ironie était décelable dans la voix. Rachel était rassurée. Depuis qu'Alyssa avait trouvé l'amour, elle avait changé. Pour le meilleur._

_« Tu serais son type, tu sais. Il est dangereux. » Les mots surprirent les deux femmes._

_« Je compte sur toi pour me mettre en garde. Tu dois m'apprendre tout ce que j'ai à savoir de lui. » Alyssa voulait aller jusqu'au bout. Et elle avait besoin d'aide._

_« Tu ne peux pas aller le voir comme ça ! Il a entendu parler de toi ! Il te connaît, même si ça ne l'a pas stoppé la dernière f… » Rachel ne put finir._

_« Alors j'attendrai. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois. La prochaine fois que tu le vois, Rachel. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. » Voir son amie replonger l'avait définitivement décidée. _

_« Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses. » _

_« Je sais. Au fond, tu sais que tu en as besoin. Dans un sens, ou dans l'autre. Inutile de le dire, je sais que j'ai raison. » Rachel ne répondit rien. Elle laissa passer quelques minutes de silence, puis se leva et pris sa meilleure amie dans une étreinte. Le geste était inhabituel, mais aucune n'était gênée. C'était naturel. Et nécessaire à chacune d'elles._

_« Je t'adore. » _

_Alyssa sourit._

_« Moi aussi. » _

_Elles restèrent là, alors que les dernières larmes de Rachel se séchaient petit à petit. Un long moment passa avant que l'étreinte ne fut brisée._

_« Tu as faim ? »_

_« Affamée. »_

Rachel savait qu'Alyssa n'avait pas oublié, même si elles n'en avaient jamais reparlé. Il y avait le clin d'œil, et les mots _'il est temps'_ sur ses lèvres. Elle s'était ensuite éloignée.

Rachel n'avait pas peur pour son amie. Elle n'avait plus mal, et avait pardonné à Brittany. Elle avait cependant toujours refusé de faire volontairement du mal à Finn. Elle avait prié et espéré que ses sentiments changent avec les années. En vain. Le reste de sa vie reposait sur ces prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Moins de vingt-quatre heures, même. Bientôt, elle serait fixée. Avancer avec Finn, ou définitivement tourner la page. Il n'y aurait pas de retour en _arrière_.

…

Elle se ressaisit, se recentra sur la tâche qu'elle était en train d'effectuer, et la compléta. Vite, elle nettoya l'endroit où ses pieds s'étaient posés, puis nettoya toute trace de son passage. Elle éteignit la lumière et barra l'accès à la cuisine. Regardant une dernière fois la pièce montée plongée dans le noir avant de fermer la porte, elle se dirigea ensuite vers le séjour. La taille de la maison jouait dans son avantage. Elle n'avait plus à repasser dans le hall.

…

La musique avait comencé et quelques invités étaient déjà en train de danser. Comme Mercedes. Comme Kurt. Comme Brittany. Comme d'autres. Qu'elle venait de rencontrer.

La voyant arriver, Mercedes poussa un cri.

« Enfin, tu arrives ! Tu organises tout, et tu n'en profites pas ? Tout va changer, chérie. J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. Un médecin. Je suis sûre que tu vas… »

« Mercedes ! Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Je ne veux pas que tu me trouves quelqu'un ! Arrêtes d'essayer de me caser ! C'est humiliant, et j'en ai pas besoin. »

« Je vais oublier tes derniers mots. Pour ton propre bien. Tu ne t'occupes pas de toi, il faut bien que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse ! Allez, Rachel. C'est la fête ! Profite ! Un mariage. J'y ai rencontré mon fiancé. Ça ne peut que te porter chance ! Je suis sûre qu'il va te plaire. Il est mignon, intelligent, bien bâ… »

« Stop ! Tu as gagné. » Elle devait faire taire Mercedes au plus vite.

« Tu ne le regretteras pas. » Mercedes souriait, très fière d'avoir réussi une fois de plus. Pourvu que cette occasion ne se termine pas comme les autres… morte avant même d'avoir vu le jour.

« Toi, peut-être. » Rachel murmura, sans que personne ne l'entende.

Mercedes alla chercher l'illustre inconnu. Elle revint, tirant un homme par son bras. Rachel rougit de honte, et osa à peine le regarder.

« Rachel Berry, je te présente Noah Puckerman. » Elle leva enfin la tête, curieuse de savoir à qui elle avait été présentée.

« Enchanté. » Il sourit à la femme devant lui.

« Moi de même. Désolée pour Mercedes. Habituellement, elle ne se comporte pas comme une enfant de cinq ans. » Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, mais ne regretta rien.

« Il n'y a pas de mal. » Il n'avait pas l'air gêné. Au contraire, son sourire semblait atteindre ses yeux.

Rachel se surprit à sourire à l'inconnu. Noah Puckerman. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il lui avait tapé dans l'œil dès la première seconde. Costume impeccablement coupé, prestance irréprochable, yeux noisette, cheveux noirs, sourire parfait. Il avait dû en faire fondre plus d'une. Il savait se comporter en gentlemen et avait une très bonne élocution. Il n'avait prononcé que quelques mots, mais la professionnelle en elle l'avait tout de suite décelé. Rachel était définitivement sous le charme.

« Mercedes me dit que vous êtes médecin. » Rachel attaqua tout de suite. Sinon, quelqu'un d'autre allait le faire. Et l'humilier devant sa dernière connaissance.

« Elle vous a bien renseigné. Je suis médecin généticien de formation. Mais ce que j'aime par-dessus tout dans ma profession, c'est enseigner. J'enseigne la génétique à l'université, et l'art de la sémiologie à l'hôpital. » Il lui plaisait de plus en plus. Elle se perdrait presque dans son regard. Peut-être que c'était son jour de chance, comme l'avait prédit Mercedes.

« Prenez-vous soin de vos étudiants ? Si vous me donnez la bonne réponse, vous pourrez m'inviter à danser. » Elle n'était pas timide. Et espérait plus que tout qu'il allait l'inviter à danser, 'bonne' réponse ou non. Il souriait, elle espérait être en bonne voie.

Il n'attendit pas pour répondre.

« Je n'enseigne pas de formule, mais de la pédagogie. Je ne demande pas qu'ils retiennent par cœur, mais qu'ils sachent retrouver l'information. Je suis incapable de me souvenir de leurs prénoms, je les appelle tous John and Jane, mais ils savent que ma porte est toujours ouverte et que je m'intéresse à eux. J'essaie juste de leur faire apprécier mes matières, simplement parce qu'elles me passionnent. »

« Noah Puckerman, je suis impressionnée. » Elle le pensait vraiment.

« Appelez-moi Noah. » Il avait toujours apprécié les femmes directes. Rachel n'était pas grande, mais il appréciait ce qu'elle lui avait dévoilé jusque-là. Elle était enjouée, pleine de vie, et il n'en demandait pas plus.

« Appelez-moi Rachel. » Elle répondit simplement.

Quelques secondes passèrent.

« Rachel, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? » Il tendit la main vers elle. Elle déposa sa main dans la sienne.

« Avec grand plaisir, Noah. » Elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Au moins une danse avec lui.

Il la mena sur la piste, et, alors qu'un slow commençait, la pris dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire, profitant de son partenaire. Il savait danser. Elle sentit ses muscles se relaxer, et, pour la première fois, se laissa complètement aller. Rachel Berry était indubitablement sous le charme du bel inconnu qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques minutes. Noah Puckerman lui plaisait beaucoup, par sa manière d'être et de parler, de vivre et de penser. Ils avaient de nombreuses choses en commun. Pour la première fois peut être, elle avait rencontré quelqu'un avec qui aller de _l'avant_.

…

Elle ferma les yeux, et ne vit pas ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Elle ne vit pas Mercedes, dansant, enlacée avec son fiancé, sourire, fière d'elle-même et de son amie.

Elle ni vit pas Tina et Artie, toujours assis, ayant décidé de ne danser que le lendemain, observer la scène avec un regard amusé, et, même s'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais, soulagé.

Elle ne vit pas Brittany être rapidement stoppée par son mari avant d'émettre un commentaire qui pourrait ruiner le moment dans lequel elle était. Pourtant, tout ce que Brittany avait voulu dire, c'était qu'ils allaient bien ensemble.

Elle ne vit pas Alyssa, appuyée contre le chambranle, regarder son amie se laisser aller. Elle était heureuse, et plus que jamais déterminée à savoir si Rachel avait un futur avec Finn, ou si elle devait le laisser partir, et peut-être avoir un futur qui commençait là, maintenant, avec quelqu'un d'autre. Son métier lui avait donné l'occasion de le connaître de vue, et de savoir qu'il était bon pour son amie. Elle avait amené un patient à l'hôpital un jour et il avait été là, l'avait écoutée attentivement lui donner les renseignements nécessaires, et l'avait remerciée. Il avait été loin de l'orgueil démesuré qu'elle avait parfois observé de la part de médecins, sur la seule base qu'elle et son coéquipier ne l'étaient pas.

…

Pour Alyssa, Rachel avait le choix. Le _passé_ ou le _futur_.

A ce moment, elle sut que le _futur_ l'emporterait.


	5. Santana

**Ici, la classification 'surréel' prend toute sa signification. On retourne dans le **_**passé**_**. Avec Finn et Santana Lopez. **_**Mama mia…**_

**Ouf. Tout n'a pas été facile. Désolée pour les fautes s'il en reste, j'ai tellement cru ne jamais en voir la fin qu'il fallait que je le sorte immédiatement. J'espère que je ne décevrai personne. **

**Au fait, de très bonnes fêtes à tous, et joyeux Noël !**

* * *

Il rouvrit les yeux. La nausée avait passé. Il n'avait pas changé de place. Elle n'avait pas disparu.

« Santana ? »

« Fait établi, Finn. Tu n'as pas changé. Sinon en mieux. Tu serais un très bon quatre heures. Je suis sûre que tu es bien meilleur… »

« Arrête ! Douze ans plus tard ? Santana Lopez, toujours dans son uniforme… »

« Je continuerais bien cette petite conversation, mais tu te rends compte qu'on est arrivés ? Si on est revenus, ce n'est pas pour rester sur ce lit ! Alors tu vas bouger cet arrière train que j'adorais tellement et tu viens avec moi. Tu me suis, un point c'est tout. Bienvenue dans ton passé ! »

Ils n'avaient pas changé d'endroit. Juste changé d'année. La maison familiale était la même. Ils avaient atterri dehors, par une belle journée ensoleillée. Ils marchèrent en direction de la maison, lorsqu'ils virent le _passé_ se dérouler _sous leurs yeux_.

_Au loin arrivaient en courant deux enfants. Une fille, les cheveux flottant au vent, et un garçon, essayant de la rattraper._

« Oh. » Finn se tut quelques secondes. « Eté 2001. »

_De la musique sortait des fenêtres ouvertes du séjour de la maison familiale._

« T'étais déjà… » Elle se tut.

…

_21 juillet 2001_

_C'était une belle journée. Le léger vent adoucissait les températures de l'après-midi. L'atmosphère était particulière, chaleureuse et calme. Le soleil, bien que haut dans le ciel, n'éblouissait pas les yeux. Toute la maison semblait profiter de ce jour d'été._

_Les enfants avaient rejoint la balançoire. Ils s'assirent, en profitant lors de concours à celui qui irait le plus haut, ou comme compagnon de petits moments, doucement, se tenant parfois la main. Ils souriaient. Ils étaient heureux. Ils étaient insouciants. Ils étaient enfants._

_« Finn ? »_

_« Oui, Rachel ? »_

_« J'ai une idée. Et si tu prenais des photos ? »_

_« J'ai pas d'appareil photo. Maman et papa ne veulent pas que je prenne le leur. J'ai cassé le dernier. »_

_« C'est pour ça que j'en ai un pour toi. Tu ne pourras pas casser celui-là. Il est solide. » Elle sortit un vieux polaroid de son sac à dos. Elle l'avait emmené pour le lui donner. Elle ne prenait jamais de photos, mais savait que Finn adorait les photos. « C'était à ma mère. » Les yeux de Finn s'agrandirent. Il n'avait jamais vu d'appareil aussi gros. « Elle l'avait quand elle était jeune. Tu regardes dans le trou, et tu appuies là. » Elle désigna le viseur, puis bouton de prise de vue._

« Oh. J'adorais cet appareil. »

Finn essaya de le toucher, mais sa main passa au travers. Il regarda Santana, l'air intrigué.

« Pourquoi je ne peux rien faire ? »

« C'est le passé, Finn. Tu le redécouvres, mais tu ne peux rien y changer. »

_« Tu veux quoi comme photos ? »_

_« Des choses jolies. »_

_Finn descendit de la balançoire, fit quelques pas, et se tourna vers elle. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il avait pris la photo. Elle sortait déjà du bas de l'appareil._

_« Finn ! Pourquoi tu m'as prise ? »_

_« Tu m'as dit de prendre des choses jolies. »_

_La photo se développait au soleil. Bientôt, une Rachel souriante apparut sur le rectangle photo. Elle ressemblait à cette journée. Ses cheveux flottaient au vent, ses habits clairs étaient mis en valeur par la lumière, et elle rayonnait. Elle était heureuse._

_« Finn ? »_

_« Oui, Rachel ? »_

_« Tu me fais une promesse ? »_

_« Tout ce que tu voudras. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Les meilleurs amis sont pour la vie. »_

_« Tu me promets de garder la photo pour toujours ? »_

_« Je promets, Rachel. Je garderai te photo pour toujours. »_

_Ils se donnèrent la main, et recommencèrent à se balancer. _

Finn se retourna. Une vague de tristesse passa dans ses yeux.

_Leurs bras encerclés autour de la taille de l'autre, se promenant sur la pelouse en vêtements d'été, Carole et Christopher Hudson pausèrent un instant pour partager un baiser. Pendant ces quelques secondes, on pouvait voir Carole rayonnante. Ils brisèrent l'étreinte, et recommencèrent leur marche lente. Elle avait à présent la tête posée sur l'épaule de son mari. Même de dos, tout le monde pouvait dire qu'ils étaient très heureux. _

« C'était la dernière fois que tu vis tes parents aussi heureux. Ils moururent peu après dans un accident de voiture. » Aux mots de Santana, le soleil s'effaça, et le décor changea.

_Quatre rangs de chaises accueillaient des gens tout de noir vêtus. Toute la famille, et les amis étaient réunis autour du prêtre pour l'enterrement. Les tombes portaient déjà les noms des disparus. Au premier rang, aux côtés de leur oncle Will, trois enfants._

_Le plus jeune ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi tout le monde était triste. On lui avait dit que ses parents ne reviendraient plus. Du haut de ses trois ans, Arthur Hudson regardait les fleurs sur le cercueil de chêne verni. Il pensa qu'elles étaient jolies._

_A côté, lui serrant la main, son frère faisait de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer. Il avait compris que sa vie ne serait plus la même. Ses parents étaient morts. Il ne leur restait plus qu'oncle Will. Et Rachel._

_Elle était assise de l'autre côté de Finn. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. Elle serra la main de Finn, sans le regarder. Elle savait que Finn avait besoin de sa meilleure amie. _

« Will vous adopta. Tu n'avais que sept ans quand tes parents sont morts. Tu as élevé on frère. Tu l'aidais à l'école, tu le protégeais. Il est devenu quelqu'un de bien, Finn. Grace à toi. »

Santana avait vu une larme unique couler sur la joue de Finn. Il ne semblait même pas s'en être aperçu.

Elle lui le bras, et l'entraina vers leur moyen de locomotion. Elle avait d'autres choses à lui montrer.

…

A peine étaient-ils revenus sur le lit que l'objet recommença sa course folle. Et s'arrêta d'un coup juste devant leur ancien collège. De la musique semblait venir de l'intérieur, et une banderole était accrochée au-dessus des portes. Santana l'entraîna vers la source, et ils arrivèrent au gymnase.

_La salle était décorée de ballons, parfois rassemblés en colonnes. Les tabes arboraient des nappes en papier, des saladiers contenaient le buffet, et des verres étaient en libre-service. La lumière avait été travaillée, les projecteurs contrôlés par informatique. Tout dans la pièce était coordonné avec le même code couleur. Bleu, blanc, et argent. _

_Une grande banderole bariolée ornait le fond de la salle. « Danse d'hiver 2006. »_

« Oh. »

« Tu n'as donc que ce mot à la bouche ? »

_2 février 2008_

_Finn avait maintenant quatorze ans. Il vivait dans la maison familiale avec son frère et son oncle, et allait tous les jours au collège avec sa meilleure amie Rachel. A chaque événement, ils allaient ensemble. Meilleurs amis._

_Pourtant, les temps avaient changé. Finn faisait partie des équipes sportives, et, sans être une star, était populaire mais timide. Rachel avait quelques amies, mais elle ne faisait pas partie des 'cools' du collège. Ils ne pouvaient plus rester simples amis. Les règles sociales ne le leur permettaient plus. Et Finn voulait plus. Mais il avait peur. Peur de perdre cette amitié, peur d'être rejeté. Malgré ses statuts, il restait quelqu'un de timide. Ils étaient encore venus ensemble, mais Finn espérait que ce serait la dernière fois. A la prochaine danse, il espérait venir avec sa petite amie, Rachel Berry._

_Il se tenait là, essayant de trouver suffisamment de courage pour oser poser la question qui le démangeait. _

_La musique changea, et bientôt, un slow se fit entendre. __Les premières notes de __Everything I do, I do it for you__ sortaient des enceintes. __Il essaya de parler, mais aucun son ne sortait de ses cordes vocales._

Le Finn adulte essayait de secouer sa version jeune. « C'est l'opportunité parfaite. Allez ! Invite-la à danser. »

_« Rachel ? »_

_« Oui, Finn ? »_

_« Veux… »_

_Une autre voix se fit bientôt entendre. La vraie star du collège. Jesse St. James._

_« Rachel, m'accorderais-tu cette danse ? »_

_« Avec grand plaisir. »_

_Finn regarda Jesse mener Rachel sur la piste de danse. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il devrait être à la place de Jesse. Il aurait dû être celui qui déposa ses mains sur les hanches de son amie. Il aurait dû être celui qui avait eu son cou encerclé des bras de son amie. Il aurait dû être celui qui dansait avec elle. _

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller. Tu te sentiras vite mieux. Il faut qu'il m'entende ! »

« Hey, stop. Au moins, Jesse est un homme. Il n'a pas perdu ses moyens. Ton jeune double ne va jamais rien découvrir s'il n'ose pas. »

Finn avait envie de frapper Santana. Il se retint. Elle ne sentirait rien, et il ne frappait pas les femmes.

_Au milieu de la danse, il vit Rachel s'approcher de Jesse. Il semblait lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle posa sa tête brièvement sur son torse. Avant de relever la tête, et de l'embrasser._

_Il aurait dû être celui à qui Rachel donna son premier baiser._

_Finn ne tenait plus. Il partit en courant, et rentra chez lui._

Santana empêcha son acolyte d'aujourd'hui de partir après le jeune Finn. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de courir. Ils se retrouvèrent bien assez vite dans la chambre du jeune.

_Finn était en train de pleurer. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout perdu. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été quitté. Tout comme ses parents l'avait quitté, quelques années plus tôt._

_Will Shuester entra dans sa chambre à ce moment-là._

_« Finn ? »_

_« C'est rien, oncle Will. »_

_« Si, quelque chose ne va pas. Viens, je t'emmène quelque part. »_

_Finn se leva, sécha ses joues, et pris la main que son oncle lui tendait. Il le suivit vers le garage, puis dans la voiture. il grimpa devant, mis sa ceinture, et attendit que son oncle ne démarre._

Finn et Santana étaient assis sur la banquette arrière de la décapotable, et écoutaient la conversation.

_« Où va-t-on, oncle Will ? »_

_« C'est une surprise, » il répondit vite. « Mais d'abord, tu dois arrêter de pleurer. Arrête de te comporter comme une fille. Tu es un homme, ce qui veut dire que tu es fort. Et que tu ne pleures pas. »_

_« D'accord, oncle Will. »_

_« Alors ? »_

_« C'est Rachel. Elle a embrassé cet idiot de Jesse ce soir à la danse. C'était son premier baiser. Elle est sa petite amie maintenant. C'est pas juste. Ça aurait dû être moi ! »_

_« Premièrement, Finn, aucune femme ne mérite ces pleurs. Ensuite, tu l'as échappé belle. Tu ne dois être le premier baiser de personne. Sinon, elles passeront leur vie à comparer tous leurs autres baisers avec le tien. Mauvais, Finn, mauvais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, pour de vrai ? »_

_« Je veux arrêter de me sentir comme ça. Plus jamais ! »_

_« Tu as raison, plus jamais. Ecoute, Finn. Je ne peux rien t'apprendre sur l'histoire, et je ne t'emmènerai jamais en camping. J'ai oublié ce qu'était l'éthique il y a bien longtemps. Ce que je connais, ce sont les femmes. Je peux t'enseigner tout ce que je sais. Et je te promets, plus jamais tu ne te sentiras comme ça. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »_

_« Pour l'instant, reste silencieux et observe. »_

_Will se gara devant un bar, et entraîna son neveu à l'intérieur. Finn n'avait jamais vu un endroit comme celui-là. Presque tout à l'intérieur était marron et beige, et l'air sentait l'alcool, la fumée, et quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Son oncle l'entraîna à une table. Le serveur lui apporta son verre sans avoir rien commandé. Will Shuester était un habitué. _

_Finn était comme fasciné. Il regardait tout autour de lui._

_« Ok. La règle la plus importante dans un bar. Ne regarde pas les femmes. »_

_Finn ne regarda plus que son oncle. Il l'écouta très attentivement._

_« Finn. Les femmes ne sont pas très compliquées. Elles adorent rire, ce qui les fait se sentir puissantes. De la puissance vient le confort. Elles arrêtent d'être sur leurs gardes. D'où des erreurs fréquentes de jugement, ce qui les mène à coucher avec des inconnus. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué. »_

_« Mais je n'ai pas le droit de parler aux étrangers. »_

_« Encore mieux ! Tu ne parles pas, tu n'échanges aucun numéro de téléphone, tu ne donnes même pas ton nom. Rien de rien. »_

« Personne n'est jamais venu vérifier que ton oncle t'inculquait les bonnes choses ? »

« Hey, il n'a pas tort. Laisse parler le prophète. »

Santana était exaspérée. Elle comprenait mieux d'où Finn venait. Heureusement que c'était Finn qui avait élevé son frère.

_« Un homme a toujours une chance de succès. Il doit le sentir de l'intérieur. S'il se sent cool, alors il sera cool. Commence par donner deux compliments au-dessus du cou. Il ne faut pas qu'elles sachent que tu ne t'intéresse qu'à ce qu'il y a au sud de la ligne. Ensuite, insulte-les. Renverse le rapport de pouvoir. Deviens le plus puissant. »_

_« Rachel n'aimera pas si je l'insulte. »_

_Oublie les sentiments, mon garçon. Ils ne t'apporteront que du malheur. Le pouvoir dans une relation va toujours à celui qui aime le moins. Si tu ne ressens rien, il ne peut rien t'arriver de mal. Le jour où tu te retrouveras dans le lit d'une femme, et qu'elle aura son dos face à toi sans rien faire d'autre, alors il faudra que tu t'inquiètes. Et que tu fuies le plus vite possible. Si tu restes, elle va te blesser. Maintenant, laisse-moi te prouver que j'ai raison. Tu vois la bonde frigide, juste derrière moi ? Comment ferais-tu ? »_

_« Je parlerais à sa voisine pour la rendre jalouse. »_

_« Très bien, finn. Tu sais, j'avais jamais senti que tu étais mon fils jusqu'à ce moment. Je suis très fier de toi. Maintenant, observe, et apprends. »_

_Will Shuester se leva, marcha vers la table de sa proie, et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de sa voisine. Ce qui lui valut de recevoir une gifle. Il revint peu de temps après à sa table, un sourire aux lèvres, et recommença à siroter son verre._

_« Mais… » Protesta Finn. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsque la blonde s'approcha de leur table._

_« Mon amie veut passer sur cette opportunité, mais moi, je suis partante. »_

_Finn était scotché. Ça avait marché._

« Oui ! » Dit son double, levant son poing fermé en l'air en signe de victoire. Santana le frappa sur le bras en le regardant, l'air méchant.

« Tu sais, bien sûr, que tu n'étais plus jamais le même après ça. »

« Peu importe, San. L'homme était un génie. Il a passé presque trois ans à m'apprendre tout ce que je sais. Je lui dois tout. »

Ils sortirent du bar, suivant les personnages du passé. La décapotable s'en alla. Ils remontèrent sur le lit, qui recommença sa course folle vers une nouvelle destination.

…

_6 novembre 2010_

« La fête de la victoire ? Tu te moques de moi ? »

Santana ne l'écoutait pas. « T'aurais pas pu revenir de Vegas plus tôt ? T'es parti tellement vite… »

Finn resta silencieux. Il observait la nouvelle scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

_La fête battait son plein. _

_Toutes les lumières de l'immense maison de Kayla Knight étaient allumées. Deux projecteurs à faisceau s'occupaient de colorier les murs et le mobilier des couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Les enceintes crachaient les derniers titres à la mode, et les grands classiques populaires. L'alcool coulait à flots. Tout le monde pouvait boire. Autour de la piscine couverte entourée de transats, des lampions multicolores décoraient la pièce et se reflétaient sur l'eau avec mille facettes. Tous les éléments étaient réunis pour une soirée légendaire._

_Kayla Knight était une pom pom girl. Lieutenant de Santana Lopez. Au fil des ans, ses fêtes étaient devenues incontournables. Elle n'en organisait qu'une par an, et avait quasiment carte blanche. Ses parents étaient absents. Cette année, elle avait voulu en organiser une en l'honneur de la nouvelle star de l'équipe. Il était parti, il était revenu. Le quarterback de l'équipe de football américain. Finn Hudson._

_Tout le monde était là. Toute l'école s'était déplacée._

« Je suis arrivé tant que ça en retard ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Il ne restait quasiment plus que des joueurs et des pom pom girls quand t'es arrivé. »

_La star fit enfin son apparition. Tous se turent. Il la vit, dans un coin, discutant avec animation avec d'autres filles. Elle était aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis près de trois ans. Depuis la danse d'hiver. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire qu'il mourait d'envie d'aller la voir et de lui parler. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il s'éloigna pour rejoindre un groupe d'amis. Des joueurs et leurs accompagnatrices en uniforme. Tout ce qu'il fallait à une fête réussie._

_Rachel vit son geste, et baissa la tête. Bientôt, elle quitta la fête._

« Bien, joué, génie. » Il dit amèrement à son double de seize ans.

« Tu pouvais faire bien mieux, Finn. Et tu as fait bien mieux. » Santana arborait un petit sourire satisfait.

Finn retrouva son jeune double qui essayait d'avaler la langue de sa partenaire.

_Plus personne ne lui disait non. Son coach ne jurait plus que par lui. Toutes les filles n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui. Ce soir-là, il n'avait d'yeux que pour l'une d'entre elles. Santana Lopez._

« On est sortis ensemble que quarante minutes, mais tu embrassais déjà comme un dieu. »

_Finn continuait d'embrasser une jeune Santana Lopez, et ses mains étaient maintenant parties à l'assaut du reste de son corps. Elles se promenaient partout, et Santana n'en voulait que d'avantage. Ils n'avaient plus aucun contrôle. Juste des hormones, des envies, et des désirs._

« Tu ne m'as rien refusé. »

« Tu nous as fait gagner dès ton premier match. C'était mon devoir de ne rien te refuser. Ni cette première fois, ni après. »

_Le jeune Finn s'était maintenant levé, et se dirigeait vers les escaliers, en recherche d'un endroit plus calme. Santana avait noué ses jambes autour de sa taille, et il la maintenait en la serrant fort. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, continuer ses explorations. Dans un endroit isolé._

« T'étais pas très endurant. »

« Hey ! »

« Quoi ? » Santana le regardait, lui demandant presque d'oser dire que ce n'était pas vrai.

_Les jeunes Finn et Santana atteignirent enfin une pièce vide. Il poussa la porte de son dos, et les fit passer le perron. Ils n'avaient jamais arrêté de s'embrasser._

« C'est déjà fini. »

_Ils en ressortirent quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, séparés. Chacun alla de son propre chemin._

« Ne regrette rien, Finn. Ça ne s'est jamais fait avec Rachel. Juste avec toutes les autres. »

Finn s'éloigna. Il en avait assez. Il savait qu'il avait commencé jeune. Il savait qu'avec le temps, rien ne s'était arrangé.

« Viens. J'ai un dernier voyage pour toi ce soir. »

Ouf. Le dernier.

Il remonta en partie soulagé sur le lit. Au moins, ce cauchemar était bientôt fini. Santana allait bientôt disparaître. Pour de bon.

…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, le choc l'empêcha de parler.

_12 mars 2015_

_Il était confortablement assis avec un ami photographe sur une banquette en angle d'un des bars branchés de New York. Ils étaient entourés de cinq blondes, modèles de la journée qui se finissait. La soirée allait de bon train, les cocktails se suivaient, et tous étaient très joyeux. Son ami, Al, était déjà assailli par une de leurs accompagnatrices aux jambes interminables, et de là où Finn se trouvait, Al allait finir la nuit en très bonne compagnie. Finn ne doutait pas qu'il serait très occupé. Bientôt, lui-même le serait._

_« Finn ! »_

_Il se retourna. _

_« Rachel ! » Il la rejoint au comptoir, où elle était assise._

_« Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait si longtemps ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »_

_« Comment, Finn ? Je te retrouve après des années à New York et tu ne sais pas ce que je deviens ? Tu ne te ballades donc jamais ? Incroyable. »_

_La réponse du jeune Finn fut perdue sous les paroles des intrus._

« Tu ne savais pas qu'elle avait réussi ? Tu l'as aidée grâce aux relations de ton oncle, pourtant. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir, San. Elle voulait être une star depuis toujours. J'aurais aidé tous mes amis s'ils en avaient eu besoin. » Santana garda sa réflexion pour elle-même.

_« Tu ne vois donc pas les affiches, et mon nom sur Broadway ? »_

_« Tu es Rachel O'L… »_

_« Rachel O'Leary. Oui. »_

_« Pourquoi le changement ? »_

_« J'ai besoin d'une vie privée, Finn. Seuls mes amis connaissent mon vrai nom de famille. Mais, et toi ? »_

_« Oh, tu sais, la vie tranquille. Je suis photographe de mode, et je gagne assez pour vivre très confortablement._

_« J'ai toujours su que tu irais loin avec tes photos._

_« Merci. Dis, tu veux aller manger un morceau ? Je dois avouer, je suis affamé._

_« Pourquoi pas. Tu es sûr ? Il regarda ses amis. S'approcha d'eux, et prit sa veste._

_« Allons y. »_

_Ils avaient passé la soirée à rigoler et à reprendre contact. Finn avait disparu de sa vie six ans auparavant, et l'année et demie où il était revenu chez lui, il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. C'était comme s'il n'était jamais revenu. Jusqu'à ce soir._

_Il la raccompagna chez elle, tous deux titubant légèrement, après avoir passé une délicieuse soirée en sa compagnie. Rachel lui avait manqué. _

_Ils se trouvaient sur le seuil de sa porte, main dans la main._

_Elle lâcha sa main, ouvrit sa porte, et lui tourna le dos._

_Rachel ? Ne m'invites-tu pas chez toi ?_

_Pas ce soir, Finn. Tu dois courtiser les femmes, avant qu'elles ne t'invitent à l'intérieur. _

« Rachel n'a pas changé. »

« Peux-tu la fermer, juste trente secondes ? Elle vient de remonter dans mon estime. Elle t'a dit _non_. »

_Tu as raison. Alors, ça marche pour demain soir ?_

_Ça marche. A demain, Finn. Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de te revoir._

_Il s'éloigna, et rentra chez lui à pieds. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Et de dessaouler._

_Il n'avait plus qu'un seul but en tête. Etre invité chez Rachel. La faire craquer. Il savait que ça prendrait un peu de temps. Et de détermination. Deux choses qu'il avait en abondance. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment courtiser, mais il allait essayer. Et réussir. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était Rachel._

_Ils passèrent les semaines suivantes ensemble. Finn n'allait plus boire tous les soirs avec ses amis, il ne les voyait que lorsque Rachel travaillait tard. Même ces soirs-là, il rentrait seul. Il ne voulait pas gâcher son occasion d'être avec elle. Le reste du temps, il allait la voir au théâtre, il l'emmenait voir d'autres spectacles, ils allaient dîner au restaurant. Il lui montrait des endroits où elle n'avait jamais eu accès. Il la prenait en photo, passait tout son temps avec elle. Il ne regrettait pas une seule seconde._

_Une des meilleures soirées s'était déroulée sur le toit de l'immeuble dans lequel il travaillait. Il avait toujours eu accès partout, sa profession et le nom qu'il se faisait petit à petit lui donnait de plus en plus de latitude dans les locations et les atmosphères. On lui donnait les grandes lignes, et il faisait des miracles. Ce soir-là, il avait préparé un pique-nique là où ils auraient la meilleure vue sur la ville. Il était ensuite allé la chercher et l'avait conduite jusqu'à son paradis perdu. Ils avaient passé le dîner à discuter et rigoler, passant du temps ensemble comme ils le faisaient depuis le mois de mars. Juin était presque terminé, et Finn avait passé les meilleures semaines de sa vie._

_Ce soir-là, elle l'avait embrassé. _

_Lorsqu'il l'avait raccompagnée, elle l'avait laissé entrer._

« C'est là que tout a changé. » Finn était revenu à son état ce choc initial.

_Ils étaient dans le lit, un drap cachant leurs corps nus._

_« Rachel… c'était… »_

_« On ne pouvait qu'être bons, Finn. On a eu quinze ans de préliminaires. » Il se levait. « Où vas-tu ? »_

_Il ne répondit rien._

_« Il y a deux types de femmes dans le monde, Finn. Celles que tu quittes au milieu de la nuit, et celles que tu serres dans tes bras jusqu'au matin. » Il n'avait pas arrêté de se rhabiller. « Je suis de celles qu'on serre dans les bras. » Il s'arrêta, et la regarda. « Si tu passes cette porte, ne reviens jamais. »_

_Il fut comme gelé l'espace d'un instant, et relaissa tomber son pantalon. Il revint auprès d'elle, et se glissa sous les draps. « Merci. » Elle dit simplement. Il se tourna sur le côté, se colla à son corps, et l'enlaça de ses bras. Elle prit ses mains dans les petites siennes, déposa sa tête sur un des bras de l'homme à ses côtés, et s'endormit._

_Il posa la tête sur l'oreiller, et ferma les yeux._

« C'est à ce moment que tu es vraiment tombé amoureux. »

_Quelque secondes plus tard, il les rouvrit, le regard paniqué._

« Et là, tu te rends compte qu'elle a le dos tourné vers toi. »

_Le jeune Finn Hudson se libéra de l'emprise de Rachel, s'habilla en silence, et sortit de l'appartement. Il courut vers son appartement, sans jamais se retourner._

« Je ne veux pas voir. » Dit Finn, d'une voix à peine audible.

_Le lendemain matin, Rachel fut réveillée par son téléphone. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il était parti. Elle avait déjà des larmes dans la voix lorsqu'elle répondit à son collègue, disant qu'elle serait bientôt là. Elle raccrocha, ne retenant plus ses pleurs._

« Félicitations. Jusque-là, tu avais encore un cœur. En sortant de chez elle, tu es officiellement devenu Finn Hudson, playboy solitaire. »

« J'ai besoin d'un verre. »

« A qui le dis-tu. Si j'avais connu le Finn d'aujourd'hui… Celui qui ne sort plus avec personne mais multiplie les conquêtes à l'intérieur d'une même journée. Celui qui promets d'appeler après le sexe mais ne le fais jamais. Celui qui ne connaît pas la moitié des prénoms de ses conquêtes. Celui qui n'est réellement intéressé par rien. Le pantin… »

_Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le décor avait changé. Santana avançait maintenant au milieu de deux rangées de femmes, toutes celles qu'il avait fréquentées. Lorsque sa compagne s'arrêta de parler, il entendit toutes les complaintes de toutes les femmes avec qui il avait couché. Il n'avait jamais rappelé. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé à elles. Il n'était sorti avec elles que quelques minutes à quelques heures avant de passer à l'acte. Bientôt, toutes les femmes de son passé descendirent de leur chaise de bar, et commencèrent à l'agripper, à déchirer ses habits. Il commença à hurler, et se réveilla dans sa chambre, sur son lit. _

Il se rua dehors, recherchant frénétiquement une bouteille pleine. Il ne se souciait plus de ce que c'était. Il avait besoin de boire. Et _vite_.


	6. D'un gâteau

**J'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon Noël. Ces quelques jours ont été productifs. Quatre autres chapitres sont quasiment terminés. Les choses s'accélèrent enfin pour Finn. Il va enfin commencer à comprendre que quelque chose doit changer… mais, sera-t-il trop tard ? **

**Merci encore pour le support, et les commentaires !**

* * *

A boire ! _Vite _!

Il était comme frénétique.

Yeux écarquillés, regard vague, cheveux en bataille, habits froissés. Rien ne semblait l'arrêter.

Il dévala les escaliers en courant et failli tomber à plusieurs reprises dans sa précipitation, ne se rattrapant que de justesse à la rampe ou au mur.

A peine avait-il le pied posé sur le sol du rez-de-chaussée qu'il se dirigea d'un pas décidé et rapide vers la salle à manger. Il n'avait que faire si quelqu'un le voyait. Il avait plus important à faire que de se soucier de ce que pensaient les autres. Il était en quête de la bouteille providentielle. Rien n'allait l'arrêter.

Arrivant sur le seuil de la pièce, il poussa un grognement en réalisant qu'il n'y avait plus rien de comestible dans cette partie-là de la maison. Tout avait été débarrassé. Ce n'était pas ici qu'il trouverait de la boisson.

Légèrement calmé par cet échec, ne se laissant pas démonter, il reprit néanmoins sa course vers l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé. La cuisine était son prochain arrêt. Il ne se posait pas de questions. Trouver la porte fermée et la lumière éteinte ne lui sauta pas aux yeux. C'était pourtant une pièce qu'il avait toujours _ouverte_. Ces détails ne s'imprimèrent pas dans sa mémoire. Rien. Il ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière.

Il fut scotché par le gâteau. Sans même le réaliser, il resta là, immobile, à observer la pâle robe de la pièce montée. Il avait l'air délicieux. Il avait envie d'y gouter. Immédiatement.

La vue des figurines de mariés parfaitement disposés au sommet le sortit de sa transe. Il ne s'était pas aperçu de ce qu'il faisait. Son esprit revint automatiquement à sa première quête. Eureka !

De l'autre côté de la pièce, sur le plan de travail, trônait une bouteille. Le cache bouchon n'avait pas été touché. Elle était encore pleine. Eureka.

Finn s'approcha, faisant attention de contourner tous les obstacles se trouvant sur son chemin, et pris enfin la bouteille dans ses mains. Il lut l'étiquette. Champagne. Millésime 2023. Il ne voyait même plus le nom de la boisson qu'il avait précédemment accusée de le faire halluciner. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était les douze degrés de volume affichés dans le coin inférieur droit. Rien d'autre n'était important.

Il lui restait encore à ouvrir ladite bouteille. Son esprit ne fonctionnait pas assez pour se souvenir de l'emplacement du tire-bouchon. Il n'était même pas su qu'il l'avait un jour connu. Après quelques secondes à rester bloquer, son esprit se souvint qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ce maudit tire-bouchon. C'était une bouteille de champagne, pas un grand cru de vin !

Il retira rapidement le cache bouchon et s'en débarrassa, sans se soucier d'où il le mettait. Il entreprit ensuite de faire sauter le bouchon.

Coinçant la bouteille entre ses cuisses, il plaça ses mains autour du goulot et fit pression sur le rebondi du bouchon avec ses pouces. Quelques secondes suffirent à le faire sauter. Le liège partit comme une fusée, et rebondit quelque part avant de lui revenir dans la jambe. Le léger choc le réveilla juste à temps pour comprendre d'où était venu l'autre petit bruit qu'il avait entendu. Il se précipita en avant, laissant la bouteille sur le plan de travail, avant que l'édifice ne s'effondre. Le bouchon du champagne avait délogé un des quatre socles du second étage de la pièce montée.

…

Finn était dans de beaux draps. Il était seul, au milieu de la cuisine, à retenir la pièce pour éviter qu'elle ne s'écroule. Aucune âme n'était aux alentours. Il ne voulait aucune âme aux alentours. Personne ne devait le voir. Personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il devait réparer avant que la situation ne devienne catastrophique. Et il devait le faire seul. Tout seul. C'est d'ailleurs de là que venait le problème.

Il resterait seul. Et n'en démordrait pas. Peu à peu, les signes annonciateurs revinrent dans sa mémoire. Il regretta ne pas avoir prêté attention à cette porte fermée et à cette lumière éteinte. Ils avaient été comme un énorme _'ne pas entrer'_ et il n'avait rien vu. Personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il avait failli se passer avec le gâteau. Il craignait être à court d'excuses pour cette faute-là. Ou, encore pire, être à court de cartes 'sortez de prison', qu'il adorait car elles lui servaient à excuser tout. Il savait très bien se faire pardonner pour beaucoup de choses, et n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour, elles n'existeraient plus.

Il se ressaisit. Non. Il ne fallait pas pousser ! il s'était comporté du mieux possible toute la soirée. Il avait dû en mériter une. Au moins une. Il avait fait tout ce que son oncle et mentor lui avait enseigné, et qu'il avait passé deux ans et demi à Las Vegas à perfectionner. Ce serait peut être difficile, mais jamais impossible. En plus, il avait été invité. On désirait sa présence. Il avait son frère. Cette maison avait été chez lui. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

…

Pourtant, comme d'instinct, il chercha à réparer la situation présente sans aide extérieure. Comme un grand. Il allait sur ses trente-deux ans, après tout.

Il voulait tout _cacher_.

Pas vraiment comme un adulte.

…

Il essaya d'analyser la situation. le petit socle était parti loin. Il le voyait, et savait qu'il était totalement hors de portée. Son mètre quatre-vingt-onze ne l'aiderait pas dans cette quête-là. La table était au milieu de la pièce. Tout était rangé, rien ne traînait par terre ou à un endroit facilement accessible. Il ne restait que l'extérieur, et la bouteille sur le plan de travail. Peut-être que celle-là, il pourrait l'atteindre. Il choisit la bouteille.

Il essaya d'abord de la toucher avec les doigts. Le gâteau dans une main, la bouteille dans l'autre. S'il avait seulement la toucher. Il essaya tout. Il se baissa, et étendit les bras le plus possible. il éloigna sa main au gâteau le plus possible, de manière qu'il ne retenait plus qu'avec sa main, paume vers le ciel, second étage simplement posé sur ses doigts tendus. Il n'avait plus de grip. Il tremblait. Il faisait très attention à ne pas renverser le gâteau de l'autre côté. Rien à faire. Il manquait toujours des centimètres.

Il changea son fusil d'épaule. Au lieu de ses mains, il allait maintenant essayer avec son pied. Il gagnerait peut être les quelques centimètres qui lui manquait toujours. Il s'appuya d'une main sur le rebord de la table, l'autre main toujours soutenant le gâteau de ses doigts. Il n'avait pas vu utile de réassurer un meilleur maintien. Sa seconde main était stable. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il ne dérape.

Il regardait en direction de son pied, essayant de viser le mieux possible et de rapprocher la bouteille du bord du plan de travail. Son plan était de la rapprocher suffisamment pour pouvoir la prendre dans sa main, puis de la mettre en renfort provisoire pendant quelques secondes, juste le temps d'aller chercher le socle. Ce dernier gisait à terre, à l'autre extrémité de la pièce.

Jusque-là, tout allait bien. Il atteignait à peine la bouteille, même avec son pied tendu, mais parvenait quand même à la faire bouger. Il avait eu un peu peur, car la première direction qu'avait prise l'objet était vers le fond, et il avait craint de ne plus pouvoir atteindre rien et de devoir rester là jusqu'à demain. Il s'était repris juste à temps, et la bouteille avançait maintenant vers le rebord du plan.

Il était concentré sur ce qu'il voyait, ce qu'il faisait avec la bouteille. Il s'était rendu compte que ce serait très difficile d'attraper l'objet, et qu'il devait la mener jusqu'au bord. Voire même un peu plus. A la limite du point de gravité. Sans la faire tomber. Une bouteille cassée ne lui servirait plus à rien. Il la viderait puis la mettrait en place.

Il était heureux de ne pas avoir encore bu. Son rêve/cauchemar/voyage dans le passé l'avait miraculeusement sevré de l'alcool qu'il avait bu précédemment dans la soirée. Il avait besoin d'un esprit clair pour mener à bien ses investigations. Après, il était libre. Il allait boire le plus vite possible, et finir de réparer avant que l'alcool ne lui monte complètement à la tête. Il en profiterait pour remonter dans sa chambre. Il aurait envie de dormir. Et il savait qu'il devrait se comporter encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait fait jusque-là. Ce qui n'était pas compatible avec l'alcool. Ce soir-là, il avait choisi de ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. Il y aurait des traces de son passage. Et il était déjà fatigué. Dormir était vraiment la meilleure solution.

Il avait presque atteint son objectif primaire d'amener la bouteille juste où il le voulait. Il avançait lentement et commençait à trembler. Avec une dernière pression sur le côté, la bouteille se stabilisa sur le rebord. Elle dépassait, et un simple choc sur le mauvais côté suffirait à l'envoyer valser sur le sol. Il ne fallait pas que ça arrive. Il arrêta de la bouger, reposa son pied sur le sol, reprit un meilleur socle pour le gâteau, et attendit un moment. La phase une était complète. Elle lui avait déjà pris plusieurs minutes. Sa main tremblait, et il commençait à fatiguer. Il devait se reposer quelques instants, et reprendre ses esprits.

…

Finn regretta rapidement de s'être arrêté. Son esprit avait tout réglé pour le présent, et revenait sur le passé. Sur ce qu'il avait vu avec Santana. Les images étaient la raison de sa frénésie première. Son état l'avait comme anesthésié, mais sa réflexion et son plan élaboré l'avait calmé rapidement. Et levé par la même occasion le voile chloroformé qu'il avait maintenu sur le reste de ses pensées. Elles revenaient plus clairement maintenant. Il avait vraiment espéré qu'elles ne reviennent pas…

I se souvenait à peine de celui qu'il était avant. C'était juste avant. Un ancien souvenir. Il n'était plus comme ça. Il avait changé. Son mentor lui avait tout appris. Et ça lui avait réussi. Donc, ses débuts avaient été difficiles ? Quels débuts n'étaient pas difficiles ? Tout ce qu'il avait vu avait plus de dix ans. Dix ans ! Une _éternité_. Tout changeait en dix ans. Tout s'améliorait. Sa vie d'aujourd'hui était parfaite. Amis, femmes, argent et alcool coulaient à flots. Que demande de plus ?

Il réprima de toutes ses forces lorsqu'il se répondit à lui-même. Il essaya de ne pas le faire. La petite voix à l'intérieur de lui-même voulait parler. Il n'avait rien à faire. Elle parla.

_Quelque chose._

Seulement 'quelque chose' ? Tant que ce n'était pas spécifique, il était sauvé. Peut-être manquait-il de quelque chose chez lui. Il avait pensé à changer la télé…

…

A nouveau, il se reprit, et se remit au travail. Il avait encore des choses à faire. Comme attraper cette satanée bouteille.

Elle n'avait pas bougé. Le gâteau commençait à peser son poids sur sa main, et il commençait à en avoir marre.

Il commençait également à être en colère après lui-même. Après tout, il s'était mis dans se pétrin tout seul, _comme un grand_.

…

Ok. Donc. Phase deux.

Prendre la bouteille à la main.

Il changea de main supportrice du gâteau. Il aurait besoin de son meilleur bras, celui qui avait eu l'habitude de lancer la balle lorsqu'il était quarterback, pour agripper et retenir la bouteille. Il ne pouvait pas la prendre à pleine main. Elle était encore trop loin. La distance s'en était pourtant trouvée très réduite. Il touchait la bouteille. Il frôlait le goulot. Il ne l'agrippait pas encore. Il n'avait pas assez de points d'appui.

Il se remit comme il était précédemment. Juste, les mains inversées. Soutenant le gâteau presque du bout des doigts, touchant encore un peu plus la bouteille de l'autre. Presque, mais pas tout à fait.

Il fallait _juste_ lâcher un tout petit peu.

Il fallait juste pencher légèrement de l'autre côté, _lâcher_, et reprendre avant que l'édifice ne s'effondre tout entier.

Ça n'avait rien de compliqué.

…

Lâcher. Prendre la bouteille. Reprendre le gâteau. _Rapidement_.

…

Il _s'exécuta_.

…

S'il y avait une chose que Finn Hudson avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre, c'était les lois de la physique.

Même les plus simples lui échappaient parfois.

Ce soir-là ne fit pas exception.

…

Le reste des événements étaient flous. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, il était assis dans sa voiture, essayant furieusement de la faire démarrer, jurant lorsque ses efforts ne donnaient rien.

_« Ce n'est pas la peine de forcer, Finn. La soirée n'est pas encore terminée. J'ai encore des choses à te montrer. »_

Finn tourna la tête. A ses côtés, toute de bleu vêtue, se tenait…

Son fantôme du _présent_.


	7. A un secret

**La suite ! La suite ! Ben oui, la suite…**

**On n'est pas encore à la fin, mais moi j'y suis presque. Prévue, une classique Finn/Rachel, avec épilogue. Je me demandais s'il existait des partisans d'une fin alternative en Puck/Rachel avec (d'où éventuel Finn/Quinn) ou sans rédemption pour Finn. Alors ? J'attends vos avis.**

**Merci pour les commentaires et le support !  
**

**

* * *

**

La soirée avançait doucement, au son de la musique.

Rares étaient les couples qui ne dansaient pas.

Même les célibataires avaient trouvé un partenaire.

La compagnie d'amis et d'être aimés était le meilleur cadeau que Noël avait pu leur apporter.

…

Après avoir jeté Rachel dans les bras de Noah, elle était venue chercher son fiancé. Il connaissait tout de ses tendances d'arrangeuse, et n'aimait pas trop la voir jouer avec la vie de ses amis et relations. Il ne désapprouvait pas ouvertement. Elle s'en arrangeait très bien, n'appréciant pas vraiment l'œil masculin la regardant au milieu d'une de ses obsessions. Il était donc allé jouer avec les enfants, dans une autre pièce. Tous les enfants des invités avaient été conviés. Les plus jeunes, vite lassés de la table et de ses lenteurs, avaient été emmenés dans une grande pièce préparée spécialement pour l'occasion. Elle était simplement décorée, et regorgeait de jouets pour des enfants, filles et garçons, de tous les âges. Aucun d'entre eux ne se plaint. Ils étaient trop heureux de se faire de nouveaux copains et de jouer tranquille, entourés de nounous, laissant les adultes à leur monde, et plongeant dans le leur. Mercedes adorait les enfants, et avait de fonder une famille. Il partageait ce rêve. Ils restèrent donc là, assis côte à côte, heureux, souriants, plongés dans leur propre univers. Ce soir-là, c'était comme si tous ces enfants étaient les leurs.

Rachel dansait toujours avec Noah. Ils n'avaient pas cessé de discuter, adaptant leurs pas à la musique changeante, se tenant de plus en plus près. Elle passait vraiment des minutes très agréables, loin de tout souci et de tout trouble, et ne pensait vraiment à rien. Sauf à la musique, et au bel homme qui ne l'avait pas encore quittée. Elle lui racontait sa vie, laissant certaines parties de côté, et il s'était montré attentif et intéressé. Il n'avait rien révélé de plus sur lui-même, préférant la laisser s'exprimer. Ils partageaient l'amour de l'enseignement, et se racontaient des histoires d'étudiants, et de vie. Elle se relaxait, se sentait bien, mais avait toujours ce petit nœud au fond d'elle, celui qui l'empêchait de se laisser complètement aller. Ce soir, elle espérait qu'il allait disparaître.

Brittany avait rejoint son mari qui venait à peine d'arriver, retenu par le travail. Il était rarement retenu, et souvent en profitait. Par ce qui aux yeux de nombreuses personnes était un miracle, il était vraiment amoureux de sa femme, et adorait vraiment sa compagnie. Elle lui apportait ce brin de folie douce dont le stress était dénué. Elle était heureuse de sa situation, et le rendait heureux. Il savait qu'il devait la surveiller de temps à autre, mais avait confiance en elle. Il connaissait tout de son passé. Elle lui avait tout dit. Tout ce dont elle s'était souvenu. Ce soir, il n'avait vraiment pas voulu que le marché le retienne. En ce moment, il vivait à une autre zone horaire, et il n'y avait rien à faire. Il l'avait juste rejointe, la trouvant seule en train de danser, et la rejoint sur la piste. Il n'avait pas eu de dommages à réparer, ou d'excuses à présenter.

Alyssa retrouva son compagnon. Il venait de déposer leurs jumelles, et en sortant de la pièce les avait regardées un instant jouer avec Mercedes. Il était arrivé tard à la soirée, et elles avaient dormi pendant toute la durée du trajet. Elles étaient les dernières arrivées dans la 'cour des miracles', et avaient couru vers les jouets comme si elles avaient découvert de l'or. Elle avait commencé à lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé avec Finn avant son arrivée. Il avait été un peu jaloux, mais le sentiment était vite passé. Ils se faisaient confiance. Leurs professions étaient réputées comme encourageantes aux histoires d'un soir, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais dérapé. Ce n'était pas avec finn que ça allait commencer. La musique était enivrante et entrainante, et pourtant, ils s'étaient vite retrouvés enlacés, valsant doucement. Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur son torse. Tout allait bien.

…

Personne ne savait combien de temps s'était écoulé.

Le temps ne comptait pas.

…

Cette trêve ne dura pas.

…

Un bruit sourd, suivi d'un autre de verre cassé se firent entendre.

…

La musique ne s'arrêta pas.

…

Rachel fut la première à réagir.

Se servant de son ouïe exceptionnelle, elle détermina la provenance du bruit avec précision. Et n'aimait pas beaucoup ce que son esprit lui indiquait. La _cuisine_.

La seule pièce _fermée_ de tout le rez-de-chaussée.

…

Apparemment, elle ne l'était plus.

Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara d'elle.

Elle se rua dans cette direction, sans un mot, laissant Noah planté là.

Elle avait plus pressant.

Elle s'excuserait plus tard.

…

Elle arriva en premier.

La plupart des invités l'avaient suivie. Parmi eux, les futurs mariés.

Elle vit Mercedes arriver en courant, tenant la main de son fiancé.

Elle lui lança un regard, et Mercedes parla.

« Allez, tout le monde ! La fête, c'est par là. » Elle pointait du doigt vers le séjour.

Remis de leur choc et de leur curiosité initiale, tous retournèrent dans la pièce désignée.

Seulement quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées.

…

Rachel bénissait Mercedes. Son amie avait empêché la soirée d'être davantage perturbée. Rien ne ruinerait ce mariage. Même le désastre qui venait de se dérouler dans la cuisine.

La pièce montée était détruite.

…

Elle avait détourné son regard une première fois, s'assurant qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Ce n'était pas un rêve.

Elle avait détourné son regard une seconde fois, et avait croisé celui de Mercedes.

Les environs s'étaient vidés.

Ses yeux, depuis, s'étaient fixés. En direction du sol.

…

Le choc s'était emparé d'elle.

Elle ne voulait pas croire au signal sue ses rétines envoyaient à son cerveau.

Elle ne voulait pas croire que la pièce montée n'existe plus.

Qu'il n'en restait plus que cette masse informe écroulée sur le sol.

Surtout, elle ne voulait pas croire qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Elle ne voulait pas accepter que Finn était là, partiellement enseveli sous les morceaux.

Il n'avait pas pu ruiner le mariage de son propre frère.

Il n''avait pas pu faire ça.

Et pourtant, l'image ne changeait pas.

…

Personne ne sut combien de temps elle resta immobile.

Le stress dépassé lui avait fait perdre toute pensée cohérente.

Plus rien ne fonctionnait.

…

Au moment précis où elle reprit conscience du flot de pensées se succédant dans son esprit, elle sortit de sa stupeur.

Et se mit au travail.

…

Elle regarda Finn.

Il n'avait pas bougé.

Il regardait droit devant, le regard perdu. Dans le néant.

Il était absent.

Une partie de lui sut qu'il n'avait pas bien agi.

Qu'il s'était mal comporté. Encore une fois.

Son inconscient l'avait fait rougir.

…

Elle se dirigea vers lui, et le leva. Des morceaux de gâteau tombèrent de ses habits. Elle les laissa. Elle y reviendrait plus tard.

Sa première mission, c'était d'éloigner le danger public du périmètre. A ce moment-là, elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose. Qu'il parte. _Loin_.

« Finn. »

Il la regarda, le regard toujours perdu.

« Viens avec moi. »

Elle le prit par le bras, et l'entraina avec elle.

Elle ferma la cuisine, prit un détour pour éviter d'être vue, et sortit de la maison.

Elle trouva les clés de sa voiture dans sa poche, ouvrit la porte conducteur, et le fit s'asseoir dans le siège. Elle claqua la portière, ayant fait tomber les clés sur ses cuisses, puis retourna à l'intérieur.

Le gâteau n'avait pas bougé.

Il gisait toujours sur le sol.

…

Elle essaya de procéder avec méthode.

Elle se protégea les mains, se souvenant des bruits de verre. Lorsqu'elle vit que la bouteille s'était cassée dans l'évier, elle était soulagée. Et garda les gants.

Elle ramassa les étages, soulevant délicatement les parties intactes avant de les reposer sur la table.

Ouvrant un placard, elle sortit grand deux saladiers, et commença à ramasser avec soin ce qui était toujours sur le sol, en séparant du mieux possible la couche extérieure du reste.

…

Elle avait un gâteau à réparer.

Un mariage à sauver.

Et elle allait le faire.

Même si ça lui prenait le reste de la nuit.

Quelques larmes commencèrent à couler.

Elle ne les essuya pas.

…

Alyssa était de ceux qui ne s'étaient pas déplacés. Elle savait que son amie ne voulait que personne ne voie les dommages causés, si dommages il y avait. Elle n'allait pas ajouter deux paires d'yeux sur la liste de ceux qui avaient vu. Elle préférait rester enlacée avec son compagnon, dansant doucement à tous types de musique.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle pouvait avoir une soirée comme celle-là. Rien ne la gâcherait. Sauf ce qui la turlupinait déjà depuis quelques minutes, et qu'elle essayait désespéramment de mettre de côté dans son esprit, voire d'oublier complètement.

Elle savait qu'il s'en était rendu compte. Ils se connaissaient trop bien.

« Lyss, tu as quelque chose sur ta conscience. Tu parles encore moins que d'habitude.

« C'est ce que finn m'a dit. Ça concerne Artie et l'une d'entre nous. C'est rien.

Il laissa passer, cette fois.

…

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et Alyssa ne se relaxait toujours pas. Elle était toujours dans les bras de son compagnon, et pourtant, rien n'y faisait. Lui aussi s'en rendait compte.

« Tu dois y faire face, Lyss. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Tu ne pourras profiter de rien si tu ne le fais pas. » Il parla, inquiet de l'attitude trop silencieuse de sa compagne.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Comment se fait-il que tu sois si sage ? »

« L'expérience, amour. »

Elle le frappa gentiment sur le torse. Ses yeux souriaient.

« Non, sérieusement. »

« L'expérience. Je suis sérieux. Ça ne sert à rien de garder quelque chose comme ça à l'intérieur. C'est la fête. C'est le réveillon de Noël. Et pour couronner le tout, un mariage. Tu sais bien que si on avait dû bosser ce soir, tu aurais immédiatement parlé de ce qui ne pourrait ne pas aller. Tu n'aurais rien laissé ruiner les moments de calme et de fête qu'on aurait eu avec nos amis et collègues. »

« Et la musique serait plus forte. Et l'ambiance plus survoltée. »

« Chut. Tu sais bien qu'on est très heureux d'être là. Ça n'a pas été facile d'obtenir ces deux jours pour toi et moi. »

« Tu as raison. »

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. »

Elle ne répondit rien. A la place, elle l'embrassa avant de s'éloigner. Ils étaient très heureux, en effet.

« Va voir les filles. Je suis sûre qu'elles s'ennuient de leur père. »

« Tu parles. Elles sont en train de jouer avec leurs nouveaux copains et copines. » Il lui répondit, y allant toutefois. Il avait eu raison. Encore une fois.

…

Alyssa se dirigea vers une autre pièce de la maison. Elle en aurait besoin d'une vide. Elle savait exactement où elle voulait aller.

Sur le chemin, elle envoya un message sur le portable de quelques personnes. Elle avait quelque chose d'autre à tirer au clair. Quelque chose qui pourrait faire des dommages incontrôlables dans le futur. Au moins ce soir, elle pouvait essayer de les contrôler, et de faire disparaitre le problème.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle se demanda si sa curiosité maladive ne lui avait pas fait commettre une grave _erreur_.


	8. Quinn

**Ok, je ne pensais pas pouvoir faire un chapitre aussi long avec aussi peu dedans. Juste un peu de Finn d'aujourd'hui, au boulot. L'action en elle-même se passe dans les deux chapitres suivant. **_**Présent**_** oblige. Mais je n'en suis pas mécontente. Et vous ?**

**Merci pour le support et les commentaires !**

**

* * *

**

La neige tombait toujours à gros flocons. Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé sur son confortable siège conducteur. Ou depuis combien de temps il essayait de démarrer. Les dernières minutes étaient floues. Comme dans un nuage. Il ne savait même pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis… oh.

Ce n'est pas la peine de forcer, Finn. La soirée n'est pas encore terminée. J'ai encore des choses à te montrer.

Il sursauta en entendant la voix. Il connaissait cette voix. Il la connaissait même bien.

« Quinn ? T'es déjà arrivée ? »

« Bien sûr, je suis arrivée avec toi. J'ai apparu, d'un coup dans ta voiture. Réfléchis, finn. Je ne suis pas vraiment là. Je suis en route car tu m'as appelée et m'as demandé de venir. » Il se souvenait de ça. Juste avant de rencontrer Jin.

« Mais si t'es là… »

« Tu m'écoutes quand je parle ? »

« Oui. » La _plupart_ du temps.

« Bien sur. Un jour, peut-être que je te croirai. J'ai croisé Santana, elle a oublié de me dire que t'étais toujours aussi bouché. »

« Santana ? Tu connais San… oh. »

« Enfin. On a atterri. »

« C'est toi, mon second fantôme. »

« Je suis celui du _présent_. »

« J'aime bien ta robe.

Il avait admiré la robe de soie foncée qu'elle portait. Le bleu nuit lui allait comme un gant. Elle n'avait presque pas de maquillage, et ses longs cheveux étaient lâchés. Il ne les avait jamais vus autrement que retenus en un chignon serré. Quinn Fabray était une très jolie femme. Quand la vraie arriverait, tout le monde allait pouvoir le remarquer.

« T'aimes toujours mes robes. A chaque fois que je t'accompagne à une de ces soirées hautaines, et que je repars seule, te laissant en meilleure compagnie. »

« Ah. Oui. C'est vrai. Désolé. »

« Tu réduis mes courses d'autant, Finn. C'est pas grave. »

« Le bleu te va très bien. »

« Je sais. »

« Pourquoi c'est toi, mon fantôme du présent ? »

« Parce que tu me vois tous les jours, ou presque. Depuis combien de temps je travaille pour toi ? »

« Euh… »

« Presque six ans. Lorsque tu t'es rendu compte que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider. Quitte à débarrasser _tout_ ce qui doit sortir. »

« Je suis quelqu'un d'occupé. »

« Je sais. C'est moi qui fais ton emploi du temps. J'ai pas pris de vacances en six ans. »

« Toi non plus ? » Personne ne prenait de vacances, alors ?

« Non, Finn. Tu ne fonctionnes pas une journée sans moi, alors j'imagine même pas une semaine. »

« Tu veux des vacances ? »

« T'inquiètes, juste parce que je ne pars pas ne veut pas dire que je ne me relaxe pas. Il y a des jours où tout va bien. Je suis libre la plupart des soirs. Je sors. Et rencontre d'autres gens. Je mens sur mon travail. »

« Tu mens sur ton travail ? »

« Je ne dis pas que je travaille pour toi. Sinon, il n'y a plus que ça qui les intéresse. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un essaie de sortir avec moi parce que je te connais et que ça pourrait profiter à… quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Tu n'as personne ? »

« Lorsque tu m'appelles à n'importe quelle heure ? Essaye donc de maintenir une relation sérieuse avec un boss comme toi. »

« Oups. »

« Finn, j'aime cette vie. Je suis très jeune. J'ai foi en l'avenir. »

« Toi aussi ? »

« Laisse-moi rire, Finn. Tu n'as foi en rien, sauf en toi-même. Ce qui fait que tu es un des meilleurs, un des plus demandés. Et un des plus difficiles à contrôler. C'est très dur de bosser avec toi. »

« La vraie Quinn ne m'aurais jamais dit tout ça. »

« Je sais. Je le pense, pourtant. Et elle aussi. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes, alors ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Tu vas vraiment me le faire répéter ? Tu es célibataire, je suis impossible toute la journée, je t'empêche de prendre des vacances, et je t'appelle n'importe quand, et probablement pour n'importe quoi. »

« Je l'avais oubliée, celle-là. »

« Pourquoi tu restes ? »

« La paie est très bonne. Et tu n'es pas méchant. Je suis la seule femme constamment dans ta vie, et tu me traites en amie la plupart du temps alors que tu t'en rends même pas comte. Tu n'as jamais oublié mon anniversaire. Je choisis mon cadeau, mais le bon du magasin est toujours sur mon bureau le bon jour. »

« J'ai jamais oublié ton anniversaire ? »

« J'ai même pas eu à te le rappeler. »

« J'oublie tout. »

« Constamment. Sauf certaines dates. Que tu n'oublies jamais. »

« 24 février ? C'est la date où j'ai reçu le plus gros contrat de toute ma vie. Je n'oublie pas ça. »

« C'est aussi mon anniversaire. Je te l'ai dit une fois. »

« Ah. Tu sais, ce contrat m'a aidé énormément. Il m'a aidé à devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Tu m'aides aussi, donc… »

« Tu n'es pas toujours si terrible. C'est une très bonne chose qu'on ne soit jamais sorti ensemble. »

« Pourtant je suis sûr de t'avoir embauché aussi pour ton physique. »

« Tu n'as jamais rien fait. »

« Le travail, c'est le travail. Je ne mélange pas. »

« Et les mannequins ? »

« Elles sont très faciles, parfois désespérées. J'en ai peut être sauvé une ou deux avec mes images. En plus, je ne les connais pas. Juste leur corps. »

« Et moi, alors ? »

« Tu me connais. Tu sais beaucoup trop de choses sur ma vie ces dernières années. Je te connais certainement pas assez. »

« Ça me va comme ça. »

« Ok, Quinn. C'est comme tu veux. »

« C'est ce que j'aime entendre. »

« Tu m'en diras tant… »

« Hey ! Stop. »

« Quoi ? C'est toi qui as commencé. »

« Très mature, Finn. »

« Je suis la maturité même. »

« J'espère que tu n'es pas sérieux. »

« Euh… »

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Après tout ce que tu as vu ce soir ? Santana ne t'as pas encore remis les idées en place ? »

« Pas que je sache, apparemment. »

« Au moins, tu essaies d'être un peu gentil avec moi. Ça compte, mais c'est pas assez, Finn. Loin de là, même. »

« Alors je t'attends. »

« Tu attends… quoi ? »

« Qu'on aille quelque part. On est dans la voiture. Elle ne va pas partir en courant ? Ou voler ou faire un truc dingue comme le lit dans ma chambre ? »

« Hé ! Tu as choisi le lit quand t'as sauté dessus. »

« Ah. »

« Maintenant, tu viens avec moi. »

« Où ? »

« A l'intérieur. »

« Mais… »

« On ne va nulle part, Finn. On est déjà arrivés. »

« Chez moi ? »

Il ne comprenait plus. On allait… ici ?

« Ce n'est plus chez toi. »

« C'est toujours ma maison. Will me l'a laissé. »

« Je suis étonnée que tu ne l'aies pas vendue. »

« Je n'ai pas pu. Artie ne le voulait pas, et moi non plus. C'est pas passé loin, mais cette maison fait partie de nous. En bien et en mal. »

« Finn Hudson, attaché à un bien matériel ? Quelle surprise. »

« Je peux vendre ma télévision. Et probablement tout ce qu'il y a dans mon appartement. »

« Je sais. Mais pas ici. Tu es vraiment attaché à quelque chose. »

« N'oublie pas mon frère. »

« C'est ton frère. Tu… tu as un frère ? »

La voix aigüe de Quinn reflétait sa surprise.

« Oups. Je t'ai jamais dit ? »

« Tu ne m'as jamais laissé ouvrir certaines enveloppes. Il ne t'a jamais appelé. Tu ne parles pas de lui. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de parler pour être fier. C'est mon petit frère. Artie. Il a quatre ans et demi de moins que moi. »

« Tu as vraiment un frère. »

« Tu ne savais pas où tu allais ? »

« Tu m'as fait aller à tellement d'endroits… tu m'as dit que c'était une fête, pas un mariage. »

« Oh. C'est vrai. »

« Tu m'as dit que c'était important que tu y ailles. »

« Je me souviens pas, mais c'est très possible. »

« Alors ça ne m'étonne pas si tu ne m'a pas dit que c'était ton frère qui se mariait. C'est tellement pas ton style que je t'aurai certainement ri au nez. Ou je l'aurai caché du mieux possible. »

« Je suis toujours le même, alors. »

« On dirait bien. »

« Donc, pourquoi le présent ? »

« Tu dois voir ce que les gens pensent de toi, maintenant. »

« Je le sais déjà. Je sais ce que je pense de moi. »

« Et tu ne penses pas qu'ils ont une opinion différente ? »

« Euh… non. J'ai du talent. De l'argent, et un certain pouvoir dans mon monde. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que Santana m'a dit. »

Il ne répondit rien. »

« Donc, Finn, tu as besoin de voir ce que les autres font lorsque tu n'es pas là. Tu dois voir comment ils réagissent au cataclysme que représente ton passage. »

« J'ai pas envie de le voir. »

« Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. »

Il le savait. La nouvelle Quinn était différente. Elle lui tenait tête. Il aurait préféré travailler avec celle-là. La 'vraie' Quinn se retenait toujours trop.

« Je savais, ça. Santana me l'a dit. Je ne suis pas idiot. »

« Finn… »

« Non. Stupide, et plein d'autres choses, peut-être de temps en temps. Je ne suis pas idiot. »

« En même temps, si tu ne penses que ça en mal, je suis pas sure que je peux quelque chose pour toi. »

« C'est moi, ou c'est toi qui veut pas commencer, là ? »

« Un peu des deux, certainement. J'ai dit à Santana en la croisant que ce n'était pas vraiment utile. Je ne suis pas sûre que quelqu'un puisse te faire changer. »

« Tu ne penses pas que je peux changer si je veux ? »

« Si, je pense que tu peux, si tu le veux. Je pense juste que personne ne peut te faire changer. Et je ne pense pas que tu veuille changer. »

« Euh…

« C'est bien ce que je me disais. Bon, on arrête de trainer et on y va ?

« Ok. Ça fait déjà un moment qu'on parle. Montre-moi, Quinn. Montre-moi… »

Même s'il n'avait vraiment, vraiment pas envie de voir…

Il n'avait jamais été un grand fan des surprises. Il craignait toujours qu'elles soient mauvaises.

« Accroche-toi, finn. Et viens avec moi. Bienvenue… dans le présent. »

…

Elle ouvrit les portes de la voiture, et il la suivit, sans un mot.


	9. Ce n'est pas moi

**Bonne année ! Meilleurs vœux. Et bonne chance à ceux qui viennent de reprendre, les cours ou le boulot. Honnêtement, ces derniers jours ont été chargés. Aujourd'hui, c'est la dernière ligne droite. Dans quelques jours, les 13 chapitres de cette histoire seront tous sortis… alors, prêts ? **

**Merci pour le support et les commentaires !**

* * *

Il sortit de sa voiture, curieux de voir ce que Quinn avait en réserve pour lui. Les tourbillons de flocons tout autour de lui s'étaient calmés. Les surprises de Santana lui avaient déjà laissé un souvenir amer, mais il ne voulait pas penser à tout ça. C'était le passé. Et tout le monde ne disait-il pas que tout pouvait s'arranger ? Il n'y avait rien à craindre. Il s'était amélioré depuis toutes ces années. Il en était persuadé.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive sur le seuil de la porte de la cuisine. Quinn le poussa à l'intérieur, et pris place à côté de lui. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui s'était passé.

« J'ai fait ça, moi ? »

« Finn, tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu as lâché. »

« Tout est flou. »

« C'est bien toi le responsable de tout ce chantier. »

« Merci, Quinn. »

L'honnêteté à toute épreuve du fantôme de son assistante pouvait être… destructrice de rêves.

…

_Rachel était accroupie à terre, les mains gantées, ramassant les derniers morceaux de gâteau qui trainaient encore sur le sol. Sur la table étaient disposées les bases partiellement détruites des étages, et un tas informe de crème et intérieur était rassemblé dans deux saladiers transparents. Les figurines étaient également recouvertes de crème, mais semblaient être intactes. Elle avait les yeux rouges, mais les larmes ne coulaient plus._

« Elle a pleuré ? Je l'ai faite pleurer ? » Finn était à peine audible, l'émotion perceptible dans sa voix.

Quinn ne répondit pas.

_Il vit un homme entrer dans la pièce, et regarder Rachel._

_« Vous ramassez le gâteau ? »_

_« Je dois le faire, Noah. »_ Donc, il s'appelait Noah. Il ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie, mais ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup. Et se demanda pourquoi. _« Rien d'autre ne doit arriver. Artie et Tina vont avoir un mariage magnifique, malgré tout ce qui s'est déjà produit ce soir. »_

_Elle parlait vite et avait des larmes dans ses yeux. Elles ne perlaient pas encore, mais les deux hommes voyaient que les retenir demandait un grand effort de sa part._

_« Vous voulez de l'aide ? »_ Et en plus, il est courtois et serviable ?

_« Ce n'est pas la peine, Noah. Vous ne m'avez pas quitté de la soirée, et vous avez fait en sorte que je profite de la musique et de la fête. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'aider à réparer le désastre de quelqu'un d'autre. »_

_« Je me disais bien que ce n'était pas vous. » Il dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie. _Finn n'aimait définitivement pas ce Noah. _« Puis-je savoir à qui ce désastre est dû ? »_

Il s'exprimait trop bien. Finn était mal à l'aise, mais chassa ce sentiment, avec tous les autres. Rien ne se passerait. Rien ne se passerait. Rien.

_« Ce que vous voyez est l'œuvre de Finn Hudson, frère du marié. »_

_« Le photographe ? » _

Noah le connaissait ? Il était vraiment trop célèbre. Non. Personne ne peut être trop célèbre.

_« En personne. Je ne savais pas que vous le connaissiez. » Rachel n'étais pas si étonnée._

_« Juste de nom. Les urgences ont reçu un jour une femme hystérique qui nous avait été amenée par un proche inquiet. Elle criait si fort qu'on l'entendait encore deux étages au-dessus. Mick, le médecin urgentiste, m'a appelé en me demandant si je ne pouvais pas descendre et rechercher les signes d'hystérie génétique sur sa patiente. J'entendais les hurlements dans le téléphone. Il sait que ça ne marche pas comme ça, mais il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un dans un tel état. Personne n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un comme ça. »_

_« Elle disait quoi ? » Rachel voulait savoir._ Finn, pas tant que ça.

_« Elle racontait toujours la même histoire en boucle, quasiment incompréhensible, mais le nom revenait fréquemment. Elle disait… »_

Cette femme était folle. C'est tout. Il n'avait pas causé ça. Non plus. Hein ?

_Rachel le coupa. « Je ne veux pas savoir. »_

_« Désolé. » Noah lui lança un petit sourire._

_« Ce n'est rien. »_

_« Noah. Vous ne pensez pas qu'on pourrait passer au tutoiement ? Vous m'avez invitée à danser, et maintenant vous voulez m'aider dans une cuisine. Nous avons sauté quelques étapes, mais je pense que le tutoiement est approprié. »_

_« Je suis d'accord. Rachel, que puis-je faire pour t'aider ? »_

_« Tu peux… » _

_A ce moment-là, Rachel entendit son portable sonner. Elle avait reçu un message. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait la contacter qu'en cas d'urgence. C'en était donc une. Elle retira ses gants, traversa la pièce en faisant attention où elle mettait les pieds. Ouvrit son portable, puis lut le message. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent le temps d'une fraction de seconde. Il fallait qu'elle y aille. Vite._

_« Noah. Je suis désolée de te lisser comme ça, j'ai une affaire urgente à régler dans une autre pièce. » _Elle allait quitter ce… tant mieux_. « Profites de la soirée, amuse-toi. Tu ne devrais pas être pris dans ce qui se passe derrière la scène. Je reviendrai dès que possible. »_

_« Ce n'est pas grave, Rachel. Ne t'excuse pas. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. »_

_« Moi aussi. Merci, Noah. »_

_Elle l'avait poussé dehors. Il se redirigeait déjà vers le séjour. Elle éteignit la lumière, et referma la porte. _

_Rachel courut vers la bibliothèque, Finn sur ses talons. Quelle pouvait donc bien être cette urgence ?_

…

« Pourquoi a-t-elle réparé ? »

« Elle fait ce qu'elle a toujours fait. Elle répare. Tout le monde a vu le gâteau détruit, maintenant elle veut faire une surprise à ton frère et sa fiancée en lui redonnant une forme correcte et un bel aspect. Elle y passera le temps qu'il faudra, et tu le sais. »

« Je suis sûre qu'elle réussira. »

« Pas grâce à toi. »

« Quinn… » Finn était énervé, encore une fois. Le Quinn fantôme n'y allait décidément pas avec le dos de la cuillère.

« Arrête de causer, veux-tu ? Alyssa a commencé à parler et je n'ai rien entendu. J'aime le spectacle, moi. »

…

_« …essayé d'oublier ce qu'il m'avait dit, mais Gabriel m'a convaincue de m'en occuper directement à la place. Les garçons, vous êtes là car peut-être que vous savez quelque chose. »_

_« Quoi ? » Ils répondirent tous en chœur._

_« Avec laquelle d'entre nous Artie a couché. »_

_Ils étaient tous interloqués._

…

« Oh. Non. »

« Encore un de tes miracles ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu coupé le son ? Je veux savoir ce qui se dit. »

« Pas cette fois. »

Quinn fit tourner le monde autour de Finn. Il en avait la nausée.

« Crois-moi, j'aimerais te faire pire. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. »

Du temps avait passé.

Le sujet de la conversation avait changé.

…

_Artie avait rejoint le petit groupe. L'atmosphère était toujours bonne enfant, comme si aucun sujet ne pouvait ruiner la bonne humeur. Le champagne coulait toujours à flots. La fête était toujours de la partie. _

_« Il passe tous ses Noëls seuls. Il assiste à un match de basket. C'est pathétique. » Mercedes avait pris la parole._

_« Hey ! il n'est pas si terrible que ça. » Artie défendait son frère._

_Jin était arrivée, déjà bien enivrée, titubant légèrement. _

_« Il a dragué ta future belle-mère. » Mercedes voulait absolument prouver qu'elle avait raison, coûte que coûte._

_« Je me suis tapé pire. » L'intéressée déclara, absolument pas repentante._

« Merci, Jin. »

_Les demoiselles d'honneur levèrent leur verre._

_« Vous ne le connaissez pas aussi bien que moi. Il m'a pratiquement élevé. Il m'a appris à faire du vélo. Il a essayé de m'apprendre à lire. Il m'a toujours défendu lorsque quelqu'un m'embêtait. C'est grâce à lui que je suis devenu quelqu'un de bien. Il n'a jamais eu cette chance. C'est mon grand frère. Ma seule famille. Je l'aime. Et je ne cesserai jamais de croire qu'il peut changer. » Tous entendirent l'émotion dans la voix d'Artie._

Finn en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Il assistait, impuissant, à une séance de dénigrement dirigée contre lui, et il n'y avait presque rien pour le défendre. Même son frère souhaitait qu'il change. Qu'il redevienne… Il ne savait pas si c'était possible. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait redevenir ce qu'il était, _avant_.

« Bien sûr, tout ça n'a pas d'importance pour toi. L'amour n'existe pas. C'est juste une illusion pour les faibles et les ignorants. » Les paroles de Quinn, toujours à ses côtés, résonnaient au plus profond de lui. Il commençait à comprendre que tout cela _avait_ de l'importance à ses yeux. Il ne savait juste pas encore à quel point.

_Sam se leva. « Je devrais appeler mon frère. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. » Il quitta la pièce._

_« C'est le plus proche que je sois jamais venue de ressentir de la pitié pour lui. » Alyssa commenta, la langue libérée par les coupes de champagne._

_« Tu peux causer, Al, il t'a quand même invité dans sa chambre. » _

_« Je l'ai entendu crier et parler tout seul. Je savais déjà qu'il était fou. Rien ne se serait passé. »_

_Mercedes célébra. _

_« En l'honneur d'une femme qui a dit non à Finn Hudson. » Des encouragements se firent entendre, venant de tous les côtés. Elle continua. « Regardez ce qu'il a fait à Rachel. Elle est tellement tourneboulée par tout ce qu'il lui a fait endurer qu'elle ne profite pas vraiment du beau morceau de viande que nous lui avons fait venir. »_

_Mercedes avait dit ça sans réfléchir. Rachel ne dit rien, ne réagit pas. L'ambiance bonne enfant tomba rapidement, remplacée par un ton plus froid._

_« Rachel, tu sais bien qu'elle rigole. » Alyssa essaya de rattraper le coup. Sans grand succès._

_Soudain, Mike se leva de sa chaise et prit la parole pour la première fois. _

_« Sérieusement, Art, pourquoi l'as-tu invité ? »_

_« Qui ? »_

_« Ton frère. Il détruit ton gâteau, refuse presque de t'écrire un toast. Pourquoi est-il là ? »_

_« Je l'ai déjà dit. C'est ma seule famille. Je voulais qu'il soit là à mon mariage. C'est un type formidable, quand on le connait bien. » Le ton d'Artie commençait à changer, à perdre de sa conviction sur les derniers mots._

_« Il aurait dû faire ce qu'on imaginait tous qu'il ferait. Ne pas venir. Rater cette occasion, comme il a raté toutes les autres. » Mike continua. _

_« Je sais que vous vous attendiez tous à ce qu'il ne doit pas là. J'étais donc le dernier à espérer sa venue ? » La voix d'Artie manquait de _

_Rachel, une fois de plus, resta silencieuse. Elle se contenta de baisser la tête._

_Les autres essayèrent de trouver un autre sujet, en vain._

_« Je veux qu'il soit là. Pour moi. »_

_Rachel se leva, alla se poster à côté d'Artie, et serra sa main dans la sienne. Elle comprenait d'où il venait. Elle aussi avait connu Finn avant qu'il ne change. Par le passé._

_Personne ne parlait, essayant de comprendre._

_Brittany, toujours en retard, et manquant la supervision de son mari, s'écria sans prévenir. « Chut. Pas un mot à Tina. »_

_« Pas un mot de quoi ? »_

La réponse les avait fait _tous_ sursauter.

_Tina était là, sur le seuil de la pièce._

…

Il sentit sa tête tourner. Il ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas en entendre davantage. Rien… rien n'allait plus. Son frère avait de la peine, il était obligé de le défendre après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait dû le _défendre_. Rachel n'avait rien dit. Elle n'avait _rien_ dit.

Quelque chose d'autre apparut devant lui. Il ne reconnut pas l'endroit, seulement les femmes qui s'y trouvaient. Ses plus récentes conquêtes. Les deux avec qui il avait rompu plus tôt dans la journée, plus une autre. Sa rupture de la veille. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment s'étaient-elles retrouvées au même endroit, au même moment ? Chez quelqu'un, à siroter des cocktails ? Elles ne se connaissaient pas. Du moins, il ne pensait pas qu'elles se connaissaient.

…

_« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il a rompu avec nous en téléconférence. »_

_« Je peux pas croire qu'il ait rompu avec nous deux. Plus toi, hier. »_

_« C'est comme s'il voulait qu'on tombe amoureuse. Et lorsqu'on l'était, ou qu'on pensait l'être, il nous laisse tomber. »_

_« Au moins, il nous as rassemblées. » Elles encerclèrent leurs bras dans une étreinte d'amitié et de soutien. _

Soudain, il entendit une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Quinn ne se trouvait plus à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas vu…

_Qu'elle_ était l'hôtesse. _Qu'elle_ préparait les cocktails. Que c'était _son_ appartement. _Qu'elle_ avait invité ses anciennes conquêtes.

Ces trois jeunes femmes n'étaient visiblement pas les premières qu'elle recueillait après une série de ruptures. A sa démarche relaxée et son aisance avec ces jeunes femmes, elle avait l'habitude.

_« Allez, mesdames. Ça me fait tellement plaisir d'inviter des amies chez moi. Cocktails ?_

« Quinn, C'est ton appartement ? Quinn ! » Une fois de plus, il tombait de haut.

_« C'est toi qui les as rassemblées ? »_

_« Arrêtez de pleurer, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Il est comme l'Homme de Fer, il est né sans cœur. Il ne s'intéresse qu'à votre corps. Et à lui-même, Réfléchissez. Où qu'il termine ce soir, demain matin, il se réveillera seul. Il sera toujours seul. »_

_« Buvons à ça ! »_

_Quinn avait, elle aussi, un cocktail à la main._

« Non ! » Cria-t-il de toutes ses forces, les yeux fermés. Une fois de plus. Il devait sortir de ce rêve, de cette réalité. Il ne savait plus ce que c'était. Il ne savait plus rien.

Plus rien n'avait de sens. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Et pourtant, la douleur qu'il ressentait tout au fond de lui-même lui prouva qu'il y croyait. Que quelque chose changeait.

Pourquoi toutes ces femmes le haïssaient il ? Etait-il à ce point horrible avec tout le monde ?

Cette fois ci, il ne réprima pas le _oui_ venant de la petite voix qu'il avait déjà entendu en lui.

…

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se trouvait dans un endroit nouveau. Il reconnut une allée sombre de New York, au volant de sa voiture. Will Shuester était assis juste à côté de lui.

« Je ne les fais pas pleurer autant, hein, Will ? » Il était comme un petit garçon qui avait besoin d'être rassuré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Viens, sors de là. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer ».

Ils sortirent de la voiture, et firent quelques pas. Soudain, une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur eux.

_« Ça, ce sont toutes les larmes que les femmes ont pleuré sur ton compte. »_

La pluie ne dura qu'une minute ou deux, mais elle détrempait tout sur son passage. Il ne pouvait en voir le bout. Peut-être venait-il d'inonder le monde entier. Il ne pouvait pas être la source d'autant de pleurs.

Il était trempé jusqu'aux os.

La pluie venait à peine de s'arrête qu'autre chose se mit à tomber du ciel. Des milliers de mouchoirs en papier froissés tombaient, aussi légers que l'air, recouvrant tout.

_« Ça, ce sont tous les mouchoirs qu'il leur a fallu pour sécher toute ces larmes. »_

Au moins avait il fait la richesse de l'industrie. Curieusement, il ne s'en sentait que plus mal.

Will Shuester parla une dernière fois.

_« Et ça, ce sont tous les chocolats qu'elles ont mangé. »_

Finn leva la tête et se rua dans sa voiture. Une énorme boule de chocolat tombait droit sur lui. Il ferma les yeux, attendant que son sort ne fût scellé par cette énorme masse…

Le klaxon de sa voiture le réveilla.

…

Il ne pouvait pas rester là.

Il devait retourner dans la maison.

Il devait _réparer_.

Le plus _vite_ possible.


	10. C'est Brittany

**Curieusement, écrire ce chapitre a été plus facile que je pensais. Ce sont de sérieux dommages, pourtant. Un défouloir. Ça passe ou ça casse…**

**Merci pour le support et les commentaires !**

**

* * *

**

Il ressortit de sa voiture, commençant sérieusement à se demander combien de fois encore il le ferait. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'y penser davantage. Les images qu'il venait de voir étaient surimprimées, comme un léger voile, sur sa rétine. Elles repassaient la scène dans la cuisine en boucle. _Pourquoi_ celle-là ? il s'était passé tellement d'autres choses dans la bibliothèque…

La bibliothèque.

Sa destination.

Il irait, coûte que coûte. Quoi que le monde pense de lui. Quelque soient les conséquences.

Mais… on pensait vraiment ça de lui ? Son frère ? _Rachel_ ?

Les enseignements et règles de vie de son oncle, alors… il a bien vécu, pourtant. Tout ce qu'il avait vu allait dans cette direction. Pourquoi pensait-on ça de lui alors qu'on ne l'avait pas pensé de son oncle ? Ce n'était pas juste. Ce n'était pas juste.

Il n'y avait rien à faire, un doute profond concernant la validité de son apprentissage à Las Vegas était semé.

Et la soirée n'était pas terminée.

…

La bibliothèque avait été vide, ayant servi à présenter les cadeaux de mariage.

C'était, après le séjour et la salle à manger, la pièce la plus décorée.

Une grille de métal entourait un foyer.

Le feu léchait lentement les bûches de bois.

Tout était censé être calme et serein en attendant le lendemain.

Et pourtant, des objets rouge carmin et blancs s'envolaient.

Vers une destination inconnue.

Petit à petit, ils disparaissaient.

Avalés par les flammes.

Tina les jetait au feu.

…

Elle était en train de crier, furieuse, hors d'elle, son visage déformé par la colère.

Personne ne faisait rien.

Tous étaient gelés.

Une seule personne avait remarqué l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne.

Rachel baissa les yeux, laissa s'échapper une larme, et pensa à la discussion qui avait déclenché tout…

…

_Elle courut vers la bibliothèque, après avoir reçu un texto pour le moins cryptique et urgent d'Alyssa. 'Bibliothèque. Maintenant.'_

_Mercedes était déjà là, assise sur un des divans disposés en U autour du foyer. Kurt, assis lui aussi, avait choisi une chaise. Alyssa, bien sûr, était restée debout. Elle semblait attendre tout le monde. Brittany, suivie de Mike et Sam, arrivèrent peu après. D'après la tête que faisait Mike, il avait été dérangé alors qu'il se trouvait, très certainement, en très bonne compagnie. _

_« …éjà fini avec Finn ? J'aurais cru qu'il aurait profité de toi plus longtemps. » Mercedes, toujours sur le qui-vive, plaisantait aux dépends d'Alyssa. _

_« Ça n'a jamais commencé, tu veux dir… » Elle se tut lorsque tout le monde fut présent. Elle pausa un instant, puis reprit._

_Ce n'est pas pour discuter de la santé mentale du frère du marié que je vous ai tous demandé de venir ici. C'est quelque chose qu'il m'a dit. Une de ses raisons pour ne jamais avoir essayé avec toi, Mercedes. J'ai essayé d'oublier ses paroles, mais __Gabriel m'a convaincue de m'en occuper directement à la place. Les garçons, vous êtes là au cas où vous sauriez quelque chose. »_

_« Le playboy savait que ce n'était pas la peine. » L'intervention rapide de Mercedes avait tu toutes les autres voix._

_« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu. Une seconde raison. Aurais-tu quelque chose à nous dire, Mercedes ? »_

_Elle avait vu tous les yeux dans la pièce se tourner vers la jeune femme._

_« Non, rien. Ah, si. Noah est vraiment mignon._

_« Mercedes._

_« Quoi ? C'est vrai. Je suis sûre que Rachel pense comme moi. _

_Elle espérait que personne ne l'avait vu rougir. C'était peu probable._

_Alyssa reprit les rênes de la conversation._

_« Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais essayé… parce qu'il ne touchait pas aux amies de son frère. »_

_« Quoi ? » Mercedes explosa. _

_« Je te répète juste ce qu'il m'a dit. Il pense que tu as couché avec Artie. »_

_« Toi aussi ? » Elle avait à peine entendu la petite voix de Brittany. Les yeux qui s'écarquillaient tout autour d'elle lui dirent qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur sur les propos._

_« Brittany ? Tu as couché avec Artie ? » Kurt, comme tous les garçons silencieux jusque-là, prit la parole avec un certain étonnement dans la voix._

_« Une fois. Il y a très longtemps. Je me souviens pas. »_

_« Chérie, tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé il y a un quart d'heure. Encore moins de ce qui s'est passé il y a des années. » Mercedes semblait s'être calmée. Elle avait pris une voix douce et calme._

_« Ça tombe sous le sens. Ce n'était pas toi, Mercedes. Rachel n'aurait jamais fait ça. Artie n'est pas mon type. » Alyssa concluait, se rendant à l'évidence._

_Brittany avait fermé les yeux. Elle se souvenait parfaitement être intervenue. Elle avait pensé qu'à une seule chose. Avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, et retourner à la soirée, plus précisément au gâteau qui avait encore besoin de travail. C'était son travail de régler les problèmes. A ce moment-là, le problème avait été… toujours le même._

_« Brittany ? » C'était à son tour d'emprunter une voix douce. Etre en colère contre son amie ne servirait à rien._

_« Je me souviens pas je sais juste que j'étais encore à l'université. » Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment._

_« Mais… Artie et Tina sortaient déjà ensemble. » Que Kurt confirma._

_Personne d'autre n'avait parlé. Elle avait observé les visages tout autour d'elle. Brittany n'était pas déphasée. L'université avait été une période folle. Kurt ne disait plus rien, un léger blush trahissant son malaise. Mercedes, les yeux écarquillés, était choquée. Elle était la plus vieille amie de Tina, après tout. Sam n'avait pas écouté grand-chose, et elle le savait. Il avait regardé par la fenêtre durant la conversation. Et n'avait toujours pas arrêté. Alyssa était devenue rouge, davantage que Kurt. Elle semblait regretter d'avoir fait remonter l'histoire à la surface. Mike semblait être en colère. Ses yeux n'étaient pas dirigés contre Brittany, pourtant. Et Rachel pensait savoir vers qui cette colère pouvait être dirigée…_

_Vers la même personne qui concentrait toute sa colère depuis le début de la soirée. Celui qui avait demandé tant d'efforts de sa part, et qui pourtant était toujours aussi incontrôlable. Celui qui avait déjà détruit une pièce montée magnifique, s'était attiré les foudres du père de Tina en interrompant la répétition. Celui qui ne faisait attention à rien. Sauf à lui-même. Celui, elle avait espéré, qui ne lui ferait pas avoir de remords. Et pourtant…_

_Ce qu'elle avait redouté le plus était finalement arrivé. Au moment où son esprit s'était mis à penser à tout ce qui aurait été évité s'il avait été absent, son cœur s'était brisé. Elle regrettait sa présence. Il avait fait trop de dégâts. Et devait partir. _

_Elle réalisa. A ce point de la soirée, plus grand monde y serait opposé. _

_Finn Hudson n'était plus. A la place, il n'y avait plus que ce pantin sans cœur._

_Son propre cœur se brisa, encore une fois._

…

La réalité ne les avait pas déçus.

Tina avait exigé qu'on lui dise.

Et l'avait obtenu.

…

Brittany n'avait jamais été très discrète.

…

La situation avait explosé.

…

« Tina. »

Artie était debout, près de foyer, essayant d'arrêter sa fiancée. Essayant de la toucher, de la rassurer. En vain.

« Ne me touche pas ! Tu as couché avec Brittany ! Quand on sortait déjà ensemble ! Tu m'as trompée. Et je l'apprends la veille de mon mariage. » Colère et rage palpables dans la voix.

« Tina… » Il essayait. Encore et encore.

« Non. Tu as connu Brittany juste après moi. On sortait déjà ensemble. Et tu ne me dis rien. Qu'est-ce que tu caches d'autre ? » Tina était maintenant au bord des larmes. Elle parlait de plus en plus vite, comme hystérique.

« Rien, Tina. Je t'assure, il n'y a rien d'autre. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire mal. Je suis désolé. »

Finn intervint, essayant d'arranger les choses.

« Ok. Juste maintenant. Il est désolé, il te l'a dit, il le pense. On passe à autre chose. » Il s'était approché de Tina et la regardait dans les yeux.

« On passe à autre chose ? Parce qu'une excuse règle tous les problèmes, hein, Finn. » Rachel interrompit l'échange, qui avait soudain pris un tout autre sens… un double sens.

« Non, Rachel. Ce qui fait que tout va aller mieux, c'est qu'Artie est clairement amoureux d'elle. »

« Tu es un si grand expert de l'amour, Finn. Tu n'y crois même pas. » Rachel était pleine de sarcasme. _Il_ se prenait pour un expert ?

« Ce que je crois, c'est que si je peux dire qu'il est amoureux de Tina, alors il doit vraiment l'aimer. »

« C'est vrai, Tina. Je t'aime tellement. » Artie implorait une fois de plus sa fiancée de bien vouloir lui pardonner.

« C'est vrai, quoi ! Elle s'est comportée comme une hystérique ces dernières heures, et… » Ce qui était bien parti, s'effondra comme un château de cartes.

« Finn, ta gueule. » Artie l'interrompit. Il criait.

« Comment es ce qu'elle lui fait confiance, maintenant ? » Rachel revint à la situation actuelle. Elle voulait sauver le mariage, et le couple que formaient Artie et Tina. Ils ne devaient pas rompre. Ils ne devaient pas rompre…

« Hey, si tu parles de mon petit frère, c'est aussi à moi que tu t'adresses. » Il se tourna, en colère, vers sa vieille amie. « N'oublions pas que ça s'est passé avec ton amie Brittany. Elle passe à côté de l'hystérie, elle ! »

« Finn… »

« Honnêtement. Si tu élimines tous les hommes qui ont couché avec tes demoiselles d'honneur, change de pays. Tu ne trouveras personne ici. » Il s'adressa une fois de plus à Tina, sans se rendre compte qu'il s'enterrait, et enterrait ce couple au fur et à mesure.

« Va en enfer, Finn. » Tina lui cria, pleurant à chaudes larmes, avant de s'enfuir de la pièce.

Artie la suivait. Il avait parcouru la moitié de la distance à la porte, lorsqu'il fit demi-tour au son de la voix de son frère.

« Il faut tout dire maintenant, sinon… »

« Finn, va-t'en ! Sérieusement, pars ! Tu as fait de ces deux jours un enfer pour tout le monde ! Je veux que tu partes. » Il était sérieux, et Finn le savait. Puis, se retourna, et continua vers la sortie. « Tina… »

Finn courut après son frère. « Hey, Artie ! S'il te plait. S'il te pl… »

Artie s'arrêta, au début des marches menant à l'étage. La colère, la rage et les larmes déformaient son visage et sa voix.

« Ils avaient raison. Je n'aurais jamais du t'inviter ! » Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, l'expression sur le visage de Finn à demi incrédule. « Pendant des années, j'ai essayé de me convaincre que tu pouvais changer. Que tu étais récupérable. Je me suis trompé. C'est impossible. »

« J'essayais juste de t'aider, Art. C'est toi et moi contre le monde. » Finn essayait de se défendre. En vain.

« Tu ne veux pas être là ! » Artie savait que c'était vrai. Finn n'avais jamais répondu pour dire s'il serait présent. A présent, c'était encore pire. « Personne ne veut de toi ici. Pars, juste… pars. »

Sans un mot, Artie reprit sa course dans les escaliers, désespéré à l'idée que ce désastre final puisse lui coûter son futur.

…

Le monde tourna autour de Finn.

Le pire était finalement arrivé.

Tout ce que lui avait montré Quinn n'était rien comparé à ce qui venait de se produire.

Il avait aliéné tout le monde.

Son petit frère lui demandait de partir. De quitter les lieux. De retourner à sa vie. Seul. Comme il l'avait _toujours_ été.

…

En quelques pas, il parcourut le hall d'entrée. La porte était là, et elle n'attendait que _lui_.

Il ne se retourna pas.


	11. Ethérée

**Ethérée : **_**adj**_**.) Qui a rapport à l'éther, aux espaces célestes. **_**Substance éthérée. Corps éthéré. Région éthérée.**_** Poétiq., **_**La voûte éthérée,**_** Le ciel. **_**Syn**_**. Spirituel, chaste, fin, léger, délicat, ténu.**

**Au départ, il ne devait y avoir qu'une seule scène 'fantômesque', la dernière. Insuffisant. Il ne verrait pas… ce qu'il avait **_**désespérément**_** besoin de voir. Honnêtement, j'adore.**

**Merci pour le support et les commentaires !**

**

* * *

**

Il sortit de la maison pour la dernière fois. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, mais il refusa de les laisser tomber. Finn Hudson n'avait que faire de ce que pensent les autres. Personne ne le verrait pleurer.

_Tous les autres ?_

Tous ont _cette_ opinion de lui ?

Sa tête essayait de le convaincre que rien de tout cela ne comptait. Qu'il n'avait pas été blessé. Que son ego n'en avait pas pris un sérieux coup. Que son moral n'avait pas dégringolé. Qu'il pouvait tout surmonter, parce qu'il était… lui-même. Finn Hudson. Le seul, l'unique. _Seul_. _Unique_. Aucun mot pour les autres. Aucun mot pour le reste du monde. Leur opinion n'était que du vent. De l'air. Des cacahouètes.

Même celle de son frère.

Même celle de Rachel.

…

Dehors, la neige ne tombait plus. Tout était silencieux. Blanc. Pur.

…

Finn ne prêtait pas attention à la bataille que se livraient sa tête et son cœur. Le rationnel et le subjectif. Le vrai et le faux. Le court et le long terme. Le bonheur et le malheur. Il n'avait que faire du vain-cœur.

Il suivait son _instinct_.

Et son instinct lui disait d'en finir le plus possible avec son troisième fantôme. Attends, pourquoi se soucier d'un fantôme ?

Ah, oui. Pour qu'il ne revienne pas le hanter plus tard. Lorsque sa vie sera revenue à la normale. Il ne supporterait pas de la voir se détruire sous ses yeux une seconde fois. Serait-ce vraiment la _seconde_ fois ? A cette question, il ne voulait pas répondre.

En finir, et déguerpir. Vite.

…

« Allez ! Je sais que tu es là ! Manifeste-toi, fantôme ! Je veux me casser de là ! Terminé ! »

Rien ne venait.

« Je ne reviendrai pas. Je ne veux pas rester lorsqu'on ne m'apprécie pas. » Il savait que là _n'était pas_ le problème. « Lorsque mon frère me dit de partir. De retourner à ma vie… » Il avait bel et bien été jeté dehors. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. « Je n'aurais jamais dû venir. »

Il criait, regard et visage tournés vers le ciel, poing en l'air. La colère s'entendait dans sa voix. La colère, et l'émotion.

Il redressa la tête et s'arrêta net. Il avait été entendu.

…

Un être se trouvait devant lui. Une jeune femme, vêtue de blanc. Il ne l'avait jamais vue.

Elle semblait venir d'un autre monde. Et défier toutes les lois de celui-là.

Elle flottait, légère comme l'air, à quelques centimètres du sol. Sa robe semblait être faite de soie, à la finesse presque impalpable, animée d'infimes mouvements. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de vent. Sa peau blanche paraissait presque translucide. Ses yeux pâles et ses cheveux clairs ne faisaient qu'ajouter à son air mystérieux, céleste. _Hors-de-ce-monde._

…

Au début, il ne put prononcer un mot.

La présence de cet être avait temporairement supprimé tout désir de rébellion. Comme si un mot pouvait la souiller. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

Quelques moments passèrent.

…

Il parla enfin. Il n'éleva pas la voix. Il n'en avait plus ni le besoin, ni l'envie.

« C'est vous, mon _avenir_ ? »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Vous avez un nom ? »

Rien.

« D'où venez-vous ? »

Toujours rien.

« Où allons-nous ? »

A ces mots, elle cessa de le regarder, se retourna, et commença à avancer. Elle ne faisait aucun bruit, ne laissait aucune trace. Comme si elle n'avait pas de présence matérielle. Une créature de l'air.

« Vous ne parlez décidément pas des masses, » il murmura.

Elle ne réagit pas.

…

Il la suivit, et ils se dirigèrent vers les petits bois bordant la maison jusqu'à l'extrémité ouest du domaine.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, le temps changeait.

La neige disparut, des feuilles réapparurent sur les arbres. Les oiseaux se mirent à chanter, et la température augmenta de quelques degrés.

Il arriva dans une clairière. Il n'était plus chez lui. C'était un endroit hors du domaine. Il ne l'avait jamais vue.

_Le soleil brillait, éclairant l'endroit d'une lumière douce. _

_Au milieu de cette clairière, se trouvait une petite église de pierre blanche, au toit gris clair. Les cloches sonnaient. Elles annonçaient une bonne nouvelle._

L'être avançait toujours, jusqu'à entrer dans l'édifice.

…

_L'église était richement décorée de blanc. Les allées avaient des rubans de soie, des bouquets œillets blancs étaient fixés aux bancs. Roses et de tulipes blanches étaient rassemblées_ _en deux immenses bouquets, placées dans deux vases, de chaque côté de l'autel._

Il était arrivé à un mariage.

…

_Il se vit, plus âgé, de dos, debout à une extrémité de la rangée de témoins, presque immédiatement devant l'allée centrale, dire quelques mots à une autre personne. _

« Je me marie ? » Finn se retourna vers l'être. Il était heureux. De se _marier_ ?

_Tout le monde se leva. Les portes s'ouvrirent. _

_Son cœur s'arrêta. Il n'en put en croire ses yeux. _

…

_Rachel était là, dans une somptueuse robe blanche, faite de satin, de dentelle fine, et d'une longue traine. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en une sorte de chignon, et elle avait un oeillet blanc accroché dedans. _

« Ça pourrait marcher. » Finn se sentait bien. Peut-être que tout pourrait bien finir, en fin de compte.

_Elle rayonnait, souriante. C'était un des plus beaux jours de sa vie._

_Rachel se tourna, et une autre personne apparut dans le champ de vision de Finn._

Noah ?

…

_Ce n'était pas avec lui que Rachel se mariait._

_C'était avec l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré au mariage de son frère._

Tout changea. Il ne souriait plus. Son cœur n'était plus léger. Mais lourd, très lourd.

« Non. Non. Non. Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Elle ne doit pas se marier avec lui. Elle ne doit pas être avec lui. J'objecte. »

_Le prêtre continuait la cérémonie. _Il n'était pas là, ne pouvait pas intervenir, comme dans toutes les autres scènes. Pour la première fois, il avait vraiment espéré pouvoir le faire.

« Elle doit être avec moi. Rachel, tu dois être avec moi. Depuis _toujours_, avec moi ! Non. Non. Non ! »

_Rachel s'approcha de Noah._

« Non. Non. » Il sauta en l'air, tentant désespérément de stopper quelque chose. Il traversa Rachel et Noah, dans leur premier baiser en tant que mari et femme, et atterrit à plat ventre sur le sol.

Il se releva, assis sur ses genoux, et ne put que regarder Rachel, emmenée par Noah, redescendant l'allée principale, remerciant de ses yeux tout le monde d'être venu.

_Les jeunes mariés s'arrêtèrent sur le perron de l'église, avant de partager un second baiser. Ils disparurent dans la lumière. _

Il était abasourdi.

L'être s'approcha de lui. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Ils étaient remplis de larmes. Qu'il refusait de laisser couler.

…

Il se leva, et vit que l'église était vide, à l'exception d'une seule personne. Son petit frère. Artie.

_Il était seul, habillé de noir. Son visage aussi, était triste. Ses deux mains étaient posées contre le dossier des bancs de devant. Aucune alliance ne brillait à son annulaire gauche._

« Il ne s'est pas marié ? Pourquoi ? »

L'être se retourna vers lui. Et le pointa du doigt.

« Moi ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle suivit Artie, qui s'était levé, lui aussi.

…

Il les suivit dans la forêt, et le temps à nouveau changea.

Finn voyait son frère vieillir à vue d'œil. Ses cheveux changèrent de couleur, et sa démarche se fit plus recroquevillée. Les arbres, eux aussi, perdirent leurs feuilles. Le soleil, partiellement caché par des nuages, ne parvenait plus à réchauffer l'atmosphère. Les oiseaux avaient cessé de chanter. La terre était comme morte, entre les feuilles d'automne et les premières neiges d'hiver.

Ce n'était pas un lieu sinistre. Juste _froid_.

« Où sommes-nous ? » Finn demanda. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il était vraiment responsable du sort de son frère.

L'être s'arrêta. Finn se posta auprès d'elle. Et observa. Comme il le faisait depuis le début.

…

_Au premier rang des quatre rangées de chaises s'était assis son frère. Il était un vieil homme maintenant, seul, marqué par le temps. Il se tenait, avachi, et regardait fixement le cercueil devant lui. Il était le seul présent._

_Le prêtre commença son discours, gêné de ne voir qu'une seule personne à un enterrement._

_« Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour rendre un dernier hommage à Finnegan Alexander Hudson. Finnegan Hudson était un grand homme, un grand frère et un ami loyal… »_

« C'est… mon enterrement ? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que mon frère à mon enterrement ? »

_Artie commença à parler. _

_« C'était quelqu'un de formidable. Je sais qu'il n'a pas bien tourné, mais il n'a jamais eu le choix. Il a toujours été celui qui devait protéger, jamais celui qui était protégé. Il a toujours été là pour moi, même quand je ne le voulais pas. Je n'ai qu'un seul regret. Que personne n'ait été là pour l'aider à grandir. Qu'il n'ait pas eu de grand frère, ou quelqu'un pour l'aider à prendre les bonnes décisions, quelqu'un qui l'adorait et qui l'aurait fait devenir quelqu'un de bien. Tu me manqueras, Finn. »_

Finn était immobile, seuls ses yeux étaient animés de mouvements. L'être était impassible, à côté de lui.

Il pleurait. Pour la première fois en vingt ans, il ne refoula aucune émotion. Il _pleurait_.

…

A sa droite, Will Shuester apparut. Il était là, à demi assis sur sa propre tombe. Gravés dans la pierre, uniquement son nom.

« Tu vois comment j'ai fini ? »

Finn tourna la tête, essayant de sécher ses larmes avec ses mains.

« Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne à mon enterrement ? Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé pour toi. Tes collègues sont venus. Et tes amis, aussi. »

« Je n'avais pas de collègues, que des _employés_. Je n'avais pas d'amis non plus, seulement de vagues _connaissances_. Et des conquêtes _d'un soir_. _Personne_ n'était là. Pas même _toi_. »

« Je n'ai pas pu. Je suis désolé, oncle Will. »

« Je sais. C'est ce que j'essayais de te dire depuis le début. A force de repousser tout le monde désirant partager un verre avec toi, tu finis par boire tout seul. La seule chose que je voulais, c'était que tu sois heureux. Ne finis pas comme moi, en colère et tout seul. La vie et un long chemin s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un à tes côtés. »

« Mais… tu avais une vie formidable. »

« Et il m'a fallu trente ans pour le rendre compte que ça ne durerait pas. Que je n'avais vraiment personne. »

« Tu m'avais moi. Et Artie. »

« Tu as toujours fait en sorte d'éloigner Artie de moi, tu te souviens ? Tu me disais toujours que tu te chargerais de lui apprendre les choses de la vie. Tu as fait un meilleur boulot que moi, Finn. Un jour, vous êtes partis aussi. Mais vous étiez de la famille, c'est différent. Je n'avais personne auprès de qui rentrer le soir. Tu sais, faire la cuisine, vivre, se raconter la journée ? »

« Tu veux dire… une _femme_ ? »

« A moins que tu préfères les hommes, mais oui, Finn. Une femme. Quelqu'un qui t'aimes pour ce que tu es, et que tu aimes en retour. Quelqu'un qui accepte de faire le voyage la vie à tes côtés. Quelqu'un à chérir pour toujours. »

« Comme Tina et Artie. »

« Sauf que Tina est partie. Et n'est jamais revenue. »

« Elle n'est jamais revenue ? Mais… ils s'aiment. »

« Je sais. »

« Même moi, je l'ai vu. Et j'ai fait ça. Malgré tout. »

« Je sais. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il m'a mis dehors. »

« Je sais. Et ? »

« J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard. »

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi fier de toi qu'à ce moment, Finn. »

Will donna à son neveu une gentille frappe sur l'omoplate, puis claqua des doigts.

…

Sa tête tournait. Il criait. Tout se mélangeait, somme un horrible cauchemar.

Il se débattait. Il devait s'en sortir. Il devait en sortir.

Dans un dernier cri qui déchira le calme de sa chambre, Finn se réveilla.

C'était le matin, le soleil d'hiver brillait au dehors.

Il se demandait…

_Etait-il trop tard ?_


	12. Et on reprend

**J'ai fini le chapitre suivant avant celui-là. Maintenant, la question est de savoir si je le scinde en deux ou pas. Il me faut déjà deux mille mots avant que Finn n'adresse la parole à Rachel. Vous en pensez quoi ? Un seul long chapitre, ou deux séparés ? **

**Pour l'instant, place à Tina. Ouf, ça a été dur de s'y mettre. Ou j'en étais, déjà ?**

**Ah. Oui. Merci pour le soutien et les commentaires !**

**

* * *

**

Il ferma les yeux. Les rouvrit. Le soleil était toujours là. Il était toujours là. Toujours au même endroit. C'était toujours le matin. Le _matin_…

Il sauta hors du lit, se sentant un homme nouveau. Il se rua à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit, et laissa l'air frais le réveiller complètement.

« C'est une journée magnifique. » Cria-t-il dans l'infini.

Il baissa les yeux, et vit un homme en train d'enlever la neige avec une pelle.

« Bonjour ! Quel jour est-on ? Noël est-il passé ? »

« Non, Noël n'est pas passé. C'est aujourd'hui. »

_Aujourd'hui_. Il était encore temps. Le mariage n'avait lieu que l'après-midi.

Au fait, il était quelle heure ?

…

Il se retourna, et vit que midi allait bientôt sonner.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de sa bouche.

Il sortit de sa chambre, et dégringola les escaliers. Il chantait presque.

Il n'était pas _trop tard_.

…

Il vit les pièces être rangées, et arrêta de chanter. Il s'avança vers son frère. Qui n'avait pas l'air heureux. Du tout.

« Artie ? Et le mariage ? » Il était inquiet à présent.

« Tu dois être content, Finn. Tu as enfin obtenu ce que tu voulais depuis le début. Tina a rompu nos fiançailles. Il n'y a pas de mariage. »

« Mais… pourquoi ? »

« A ton avis. »

« Ce qui s'est passé avec Brittany ? »

Artie fit oui de la tête.

« Non. Vous ne pouvez pas rompre. Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble. Tu vas être très malheureux si tu restes tout seul. »

« T'es vraiment un con, avec ton ironie et ton sarcasme. »

« Je ne suis pas ironique, Artie. Je suis très sérieux. Ou est Tina ? »

« Le Capitaine est en train de l'emmener à l'aéroport en compagnie des demoiselles d'honneur. C'est terminé. »

« Non, non, non. Ce n'est pas terminé tant que je n'ai pas dit que c'est terminé. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son frère de répondre. Il tourna les talons, et se rua dehors.

…

Il vit la voiture s'en aller, sur le chemin, au loin. Il essaya de les appeler, mais ils étaient déjà hors de portée. Il fallait absolument les rattraper.

Aucune des voitures des invités n'était utilisable. La neige était tellement tombée qu'elle avait tout enseveli. Des gens faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient. Ils avaient tous de la neige jusqu'au mi mollets. Aucune voiture ne démarrerait dans ses conditions, avec autant de neige fraiche et poudreuse sur la route. Il n'avait pas le temps d'utiliser une pelle. Il n'avait pas le temps de faire grand-chose. Quand soudain.

_Eureka_.

Il y avait ici _une_ voiture qui n'avait pas passé la nuit dehors. Celle de son oncle. Qui avait dormi au garage ces deux dernières années. Il fonça vers sa destination, espérant qu'elle démarre. Et qu'il y avait de l'essence dans le réservoir. Son oncle sortait rarement sans un réservoir plein, mais après deux ans, il ne savait pas si la batterie tiendrait toujours.

Il entra dans le garage et enleva la bâche qui couvrait la voiture. C'était un ancien modèle, mais réputé increvable. Il prit les clés sur l'établi, là où son oncle les laissait toujours, s'assit au volant, et mit les gaz. La porte vitrée qui séparait le garage de l'extérieur vola en éclats.

…

Il n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper. Et avait largement les moyens de réparer. Alors qu'il appuyait sur la pédale de l'accélérateur, il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête. Rejoindre la voiture, qui descendait la petite route en lacets jusqu'à la grille d'entrée du domaine. Il chercha la ceinture de sécurité, avant de se souvenir que son oncle l'avait fait enlever. Comment, pourquoi, il ne savait pas. Il n'y avait pas de ceinture, et il n'était pas rassuré.

Il alla tout droit. La neige ne freinait pas sa route, elle l'empêchait juste de voir sur quoi sa trajectoire rectiligne au possible le faisait rebondir. Il était en train de rattraper la jeep noire qui continuait tranquillement sa route. Peu importe s'il n'y ait plus de liquide de frein. Euh… plus de liquide de frein ?

…

Il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter. Et la fin des lacets arrivait. La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'il arriverait en premier. La mauvaise, c'est qu'il devait sauter en marche, sous peine, en restant passager, de se faire encore plus mal.

Il dépassa la voiture noire à l'avant dernier lacet. Il attendit encore un autre tournant, puis sauta dans la neige, à un endroit où il espérait que l'épais manteau amortirait sa chute, et laissa la voiture tomber dans le cours d'eau gelé qui parcourait les environs. Il n'avait pas toujours aimé habiter ici, mais aujourd'hui, à ce moment précis, il remercia son oncle d'avoir été si extravagant et d'avoir tellement de terrain autour de sa maison. Ce terrain l'avait aidé, peut-être, à sauver un mariage, voire plus.

Il voyait la voiture noire arriver à petite allure, et se plaça au milieu de la route. Il fit de grands signes de la main, mais dû s'écarter lorsque le Capitaine freina. Frêner dans la neige n'avait jamais été une très bonne idée.

…

« Je dois parler à Tina » Il cria, une fois la voiture à l'arrêt.

Le Capitaine se fâcha, et sortit de la voiture. « Jamais tu ne parleras à ma fille. Après tout ce que tu l… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Finn lui avait décoché un crochet droit. Le Capitaine s'était retrouvé au sol, et dans les vapes. L'élément de surprise avait été son meilleur allié. Il avait au moins le champ libre. Par réflexe, il s'empara des clés, et s'approcha de la voiture.

…

Tina était sortie de la voiture avant qu'il puisse régir. Il se contenta de verrouiller les portes, laissant les trois demoiselles d'honneur enfermées dans la voiture sur la banquette arrière.

« Tina. » Il s'approcha d'elle.

« Ne me touche pas. » La colère s'entendait dans sa voix.

Il était concentré sur sa future, il espérait, belle-sœur. Il ne vit pas la fenêtre arrière légèrement s'entrouvrir.

« Écoute-moi. Ok. Je suis désolé d'avoir détruit ta pièce montée. Je suis désolé d'avoir touché les seins de ta mère. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis ton père K.O. à l'instant. En gros, je suis désolé d'avoir ruiné ton mariage. Ayant dit ça, je t'implore, je te supplie, ne t'en vas pas. » Elle le regardait, les yeux ronds, incrédule. « Ce que tu partages avec Artie, c'est tellement puissant, tellement grand, que tu ne peux pas laisser tomber maintenant. »

« Laisser tomber ? Il m'a trompée ! »

« Remets-toi en ! Ça s'est passé il y a des années. Avec une amie à toi qui était plus que volatile. Une amie, d'ailleurs, avec qui tu n'es même pas fâchée. Tu n'es pas fâchée parce que tu sais au fond de toi que ça n'a aucune importance. Tu aimes tellement Artie que tu lui as pardonné à la seconde où tu as appris ce qu'il avait fait. Et c'est ça qui te fait peur. Que tu puisses lui pardonner si facilement. »

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je ressens. Aucune idée de ce que ça m'a fait. »

« Si, justement. Je me suis trouvé à ta place. Et ça m'a foutu la pétoche de ma vie. Et si elle me blessait ? Et si elle me quittait ? Et si elle mourait ? Je n'aurais pas pu vivre sans elle. Alors j'ai décidé de partir le premier. De limiter les dégâts. Avant qu'elle me brise le cœur. Et devine quoi. C'était la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie. Quelque chose que j'ai regretté tous les jours. Et je te vois, là, sur le point de faire la même grosse erreur, et je ne peux pas rester planté là et ne rien faire. Aimer, c'est aussi un risque. Prends le, Tina. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Et regarde-moi. »

Il s'arrêta un instant.

« Je suis un pantin sans attaches. Un playboy sans cœur. Un fantôme parmi les vivants. »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne seras jamais blessée. Mais une chose est sûre. Toute la peine et la douleur que tu peux ressentir ne sera jamais comparable avec le regret que tu éprouveras dans tout ton être si tu choisis de fuir, et de ne pas aimer. Crois-moi. J'ai ressenti tellement des deux, je sais de quoi je parle. Je choisirais sans hésiter toute la peine du monde, si ça pouvait m'épargner le regret. Sans hésiter. C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas fuir. Tu dois rester. Et aimer. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que je suis sur le point de dire ça, mais, il se peut que tu aies raison. » Tina avait une larme, coulant doucement sur sa joue.

« Alors, Tina, veux tu te marier ? »

« Oui. »

Pour la première fois, Tina pris son futur beau-frère dans ses bras. Artie lui avait parlé de ce grand frère, celui _d'avant_. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait toujours cru que c'était un mythe. Elle avait eu tort.

Elle fut ramenée à la réalité lorsque des manifestations de joie se firent entendre de l'intérieur de la vouture.

…

Ils réveillèrent le Capitaine, et le forcèrent à monter à l'arrière avec les demoiselles d'honneur. Finn prit alors le volant, et remonta le chemin, impatient de revoir son frère.

…

Artie n'avait pas bougé, depuis qu'il avait vu Finn courir dehors et l'avait suivi. Il l'avait vu la baie vitrée du garage exploser. Il avait vu Finn partir comme un dingue, pour essayer de sauver le futur. Il n'avait pas réussi à faire bouger un seul muscle de son corps. Il attendait son frère avec impatience. Il attendait les nouvelles de sa vie.

Son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit la jeep noire remonter les derniers lacets en arrivant à la maison. Finn était au volant. Mais surtout, il n'était pas seul. _Il n'était pas seul._

…

Finn s'arrêta sur la terrasse, après avoir pris la rampe, sur le côté est de la maison. Il n'avait pas encore coupé le contact que la porte passager était déjà ouverte. Tina avait déjà sauté hors de la voiture, et avait déjà couru vers Artie.

Il eut juste le temps de tourner la tête. Tina avait sauté dans les bras de son frère, et l'embrassait passionnément.

…

Un peu plus tard, toute la maison s'agitait. Le mariage était à nouveau d'actualité, et les dernières préparations et vérifications étaient effectuées de main de maitre par Rachel.

Son frère lui avait demandé, et il avait accepté avec enthousiasme, d'être le photographe de l'événement.

Jusqu'à l'heure fatidique, il fit très attention à ne pas gêner, ne rien déranger, et ne pas bouleverser les choses plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Au lieu de ça, il partageait son temps entre les multiples photos qu'il faisait des invités et des situations, et regarder Rachel travailler. Il était envouté. Il avait come l'impression de s'être perdu. Il venait de se retrouver.

Il était heureux d'être là. Pour son frère. Pour Tina. Pour Rachel. Pour tous.

…

La cérémonie fut magnifique.

Le Capitaine, dans son uniforme d'apparat, mena Tina à l'autel.

Artie attendait là, le bonheur émanant de son être, d'être joint pour la vie à la femme qu'il aimait.

Finn prit des photos de tout. Des petites filles aux fleurs. De Tina et son père. De Tina et Artie. Du premier baiser des mariés. Et de Rachel. Surtout d'elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement de tête lui fasse comprendre qu'il avait autre chose à immortaliser. Il n'était pas d'accord. A ses yeux, elle était un sujet parfait.

…

Le dîner arriva. Après un toast du Capitaine, souvenir d'une de ses missions, qui, s'il avait duré quelques minutes de plus aurait coupé l'appétit à toute l'assemblée, ce fut au tour de Finn de parler. Il avait retrouvé dans sa veste, pendant qu'il se changeait, le toast qu'il avait écrit la veille. Il le déchira. Il n'en aurait plus besoin. Il ne savait pas exactement quoi dire, mais il savait qu'il s'en sortirait.

« Ok. C'est à mon tour. Je n'ai jamais fait de toast pour un mariage. Je n'étais jamais allé à un mariage. » Il s'interrompit quelques secondes. « On m'a dit un jour, que le pouvoir dans toute relation amoureuse revenait à celui qui aimait le moins. Il avait raison. Sauf que le pouvoir n'apporte pas le bonheur. Le bonheur, c'est d'aimer plus. Comme mon petit frère Artie. Artie, il adore tout le monde. » Il se tourna vers son frère. « Et tout le monde t'adore. » Puis regarda sa belle-sœur. « Tina, nos parents t'auraient adorée. Bienvenue dans la famille. A Tina et Artie ! »

On l'applaudit.

…

A la fin du repas, on apporta ce qui restait du gâteau. Rachel avait fait un travail admirable.

« Ce gâteau est superbe, Rachel. Tu devrais remercier Finn pour l'avoir démoli. » Tina plaisanta, à voix basse, s'adressant à l'intéressée, assise à côté d'elle, et au faiseur de trouble, de l'autre côté de son mari. Elle n'était plus fâchée. Elle était juste heureuse.

Tous rigolèrent.

Le gâteau, après tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, n'avais jamais perdu de sa valeur gustative. Il avait été, et était resté, délicieux.

…

La fête était là. Elle battait son plein.

La musique sortait, claire, des enceintes. On l'entendait dans toute la maison.

A la requête de Tina, Rachel avait chaté la première chanson.

Son interprétation de _Tonight_ avait ému toute l'audience. Les quelques personnes présentes, ce soir-là, lorsque le couple se rencontra, en avaient les larmes aux yeux. _West Side_ _Story_ avait changé leurs destins. Et, ce soir, avait permis aux jeunes mariés d'entamer leur première danse.

…

Finn avait été abordé par une jeune célibataire ayant entendu parler de sa réputation. Il déclina poliment. Cette partie de sa vie était officiellement terminée.

A la place, il dansait avec tout le monde, prenait des photos, rigolait avec ceux qu'il venait de rencontrer. La soirée se passait à merveille. Il avait juste une dernière chose à faire. _Ce soir._

Il regarda Rachel, et a vit s'amuser come il avait pu la voir jadis. Insouciante, souriante, avec ce brin de folie qu'il avait toujours aimé. Tout allait bien.

Plus rien ne pouvait venir gâcher la fête.


	13. Depuis le jour

**Ce chapitre n'était pas prévu. Tina a refusé de partager le chapitre d'avant. Et Rachel, de voir celui-là scindé en deux. Le suivant sera le dernier. Je n'aime pas tout, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. La sortie est plus tardive que prévue, la faute à mes week-ends, souvent plus chargés que la semaine. Le dernier n'a pas fait exception.**

**Merci pour le support et les commentaires !**

**

* * *

**

Artie et Tina dansaient, mari et femme.

_De ce côté-là_, tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

…

Il s'éclipsa discrètement de la salle. Il avait ressenti comme un soudain immense besoin d'air frais. Il fit attention à ce que personne ne le vit, il ne fallait pas que qui que ce soit croie qu'il avait menti, ou qu'il n'avait fait ça que par un moment de folie. Tout ce qu'il avait dit à Tina venait du plus profond de lui. Pourtant, il avait besoin d'air. Il avait besoin d'évacuer. Discrètement, et en silence. Il avait besoin d'être seul.

…

A peine avait-il refermé la porte de la maison derrière lui, que ses pieds l'emportèrent, à pleine vitesse, vers une destination inconnue.

Il courut. Il courut. Il avait l'impression de faire un marathon.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse l'endroit. Il savait, maintenant, où ses jambes l'avaient amené.

Devant lui étaient érigées deux pierres tombales.

Son père et sa mère.

…

Il s'écroula sur ses genoux, assis tout près des stèles. Il n'était pas venu à cet endroit depuis vingt ans.

Ce soir, la Lune veillait sur lui. Il se sentait entouré, comme protégé par l'endroit. Au sein de ce cocon, il laissa couler ses larmes une nouvelle fois.

Peu à peu, toutes les émotions qu'il avait refoulées la veille revinrent à la surface. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là, à déverser presque autant d'années de larmes.

…

Il se souvenait encore du choc qui avait percé son cœur lorsqu'il avait vu Rachel épouser Noah. Si tout le reste échouait, il devait réussir ce tour de force. Faire que Rachel lui pardonne tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer toutes ces années. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, après cette fameuse danse d'hiver. Après ces quelques mois où il avait été si heureux. Avec elle. Avant de fuir, d'avoir peur. Ruinant ainsi toute chance de bonheur futur. Toute chance de ne pas finir tout seul. Toute chance…

De reconnaître ce qu'il avait ressenti depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Depuis le jour… où elle était apparue dans sa vie.

…

_De l'autre côté de la rue, un gros camion s'arrêta._

_« C'est quoi ce camion, maman ? » demanda un très jeune Finn._

_« Ce sont des déménageurs, chéri. » dit-elle, essayant de suivre son fils dans le jardin. Carole Hudson avait tous les problèmes du monde à se déplacer. Son ventre très rond entravait tous ses mouvements. Et pourtant, elle rayonnait de bonheur, sachant que dans quelques courtes semaines, elle accueillerait un nouvel être en ce monde. Son fils aurait un petit frère. Arthur Christopher Hudson était prévu d'apparaitre en ce monde… dans trois petites semaines._

_« Ils déménageurent quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Elle sourit à l'invention._

_« Les déménageurs emmènent des choses de la maison d'un endroit à un autre. Comme une tortue qui porte sa maison sur son dos. »_

_« Mais ils emmènent pas la maison. »_

_« Juste ce qu'il y a dedans. »_

_« Pourquoi tu dois emmener ta maison ? »_

_« Parce que sinon ils n'ont plus de lit pour dormir, de chaise pour s'asseoir, ou de table pour manger. Ils emmènent leurs lits, leurs chaises et leurs tables de leur ancienne maison à leur nouvelle maison ici. » Elle avait du mal à expliquer le concept du déménagement à son fils. « Ils sont nos nouveaux voisins. »_

_« Je vais avoir un nouveau voisin ? » Finn souriait de toutes ses dents._

_« Oui, Finn. Toi aussi. »_

_« Chouette ! Quelqu'un avec qui jouer quand y'a pas école ! »_

_« Je ne sais pas s'ils ont un enfant, Finn. Pas tout le monde a des enfants. »_

_« Quand je serai grand, moi j'aurai des enfants. Comme ça, si je dois changer de maison, les autres enfants auront quelqu'un pour jouer. » La logique d'un enfant de quatre ans avait toujours été simple, et efficace. _

_« Attends de grandir, Finn. Tu as le temps. » Lui répondit sa mère. Elle n'était pas contre les petits enfants, elle voulait juste profiter des siens. _

_Peu de temps après, une voiture s'arrêta à côté du camion. De la portière arrière gauche sortit une enfant, souriante, habillée de blanc, les cheveux ébène flottant au vent. Elle semblait avoir trois ou quatre ans. Avec un peu de chance, Finn s'était trouvé une nouvelle amie._

_« Maman, c'est un ange qui est venu habiter dans la maison ? »_

_Finn regardait la petite fille, complètement immobile. Carole baissa la tête à la réflexion de son fils. Il avait une expression sur son visage. Il était comme ébloui. Transporté dans un autre monde. Emerveillé par la petite fille qui venait d'arriver de l'autre côté de la rue. Fasciné. Enchanté. Hypnotisé. _

_Elle reconnaissait l'événement qui venait de se produire. Elle avait ressenti la même chose le jour, où, lorsqu'elle avait quinze ans, elle avait vu ce nouvel élève arriver au lycée. Le coup de foudre. L'amour. Dans sa forme la plus pure. Il n'y avait pas d'âge pour aimer. Il n'y en avait jamais eu._

_« Oui, Finn. C'est ton ange qui vient d'arriver. » Il ne l'avait pas entendu. Et pourtant, elle savait. Son fils ne s'intéresserait jamais vraiment à une autre fille. Il n'y aurait qu'elle. Tant qu'elle serait là, il ne serait jamais seul. Carole était heureuse. Impatiente de la rencontrer. De connaître la famille. De voir grandir, celle qui, elle l'apprendrait peu après, s'appelait Rachel._

…

Finn avait revu la scène, voyant l'expression de son jeune double, qui, du haut de ses quatre ans et demi, ne connaissait pas encore les complications de la vie. Il avait revu sa mère, un sourire connaisseur sur son visage. Aujourd'hui, ses parents étaient là. Et ils avaient tant manqué…

_« Tu ne m'as jamais vu grandir. Tu n'as jamais vu Artie grandir. Je sais qu'il aurait aimé que vous soyez là, aujourd'hui. J'aurais tant voulu que vous m'aidiez. Que vous me dites comment faire. Comment être aussi heureux que vous n'étiez. Vous me manquez. Tellement. J'aurais tellement aimé vous voir, lorsque je finissais le lycée, lorsque je finissais l'université. Avant, et après. Tout ce qui s'est passé après ce jour fatidique de juillet. Guidé. J'aurais tellement aimé ne pas avoir vécu ces dix-sept ans sans elle. Je suis sûr que nous aurions une famille, maintenant. Ces petits enfants que je t'ai promis, il y a si longtemps. Aujourd'hui, j'espère juste qu'elle me donnera une seconde chance. Une dernière chance de la rendre heureuse. Une dernière chance d'être heureux moi-même. Je suis prêt à tout pour elle. Elle a toujours été dans mon cœur. Mon ange de toujours. Ma star. »_

Il s'arrêta un instant. Il avait du mal, l'émotion et les années rendaient son expression difficile. Il devait parler. Il devait se libérer.

_« Celle que je suis allé voir… une seule fois. Le jour de l'audition qui l'a fait démarrer. 3 juin 2012. Une très belle journée. Elle n'a jamais su que j'étais à New York. Elle a retourné mon cœur. Comme elle l'avait toujours fait. J'étais caché, dans les coulisses, et je l'ai entendue chanter. Après ça, je suis allé étudier à l'autre bout du pays. L'année d'après, j'ai été engagé et j'ai dû revenir. Je regrette tellement qu'elle ait arrêté. Les quinze jours qu'elle a passé sur scène, à l'époque où Tina et Artie se sont rencontrés, j'ai quitté le pays. Je ne voulais pas être tenté d'aller la voir. Je ne pouvais pas. C'était trop difficile. Je m'étais convaincu de tellement de choses. Que mon travail était plus important. Qu'elle ne comptait pas. Que les femmes n'étaient bien que lorsqu'il y en avait un flot constant. Que tout était plus important. »_

Il en venait au plus difficile. Les dix dernières années.

_« Je me suis trompé. Le jour où je me suis enfui, tout s'est effondré. Au moment où j'ai passé le seuil de sa porte, j'ai senti quelque chose en moi se briser. »_

Son cœur.

_« Quelque chose que j'ai tout fait pour étouffer. A l'exception de ces quinze jours, et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'avais réussi. Mais je ne veux plus réussir. Je ne veux plus réprimer mes sentiments. Elle est ce qui compte le plus pour moi. Et je sais déjà que vous l'adorez. Vous la connaissez. Maman, tu savais déjà que je l'aimais, du haut de mes quatre ans et demi. »_

Il se mit à parler rapidement, tel un volcan recrachant tout ce que son dôme avait couvert si longtemps.

_« Rien n'a changé. Je l'aime toujours. Je l'aime plus fort. Comme un dingue. Amoureux. Comme un fou. Elle m'a rendu la foi. Je ne veux qu'une seule chose. Qu'au fond d'elle, elle ait toujours foi en moi. Comme elle a toujours fait. Comme je l'ai toujours espéré. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance. Je dois rejoindre la fête. On m'attend. »_

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait vraiment changé.

_« Pour la première fois en dix ans, on m'attend. Je vous aime, papa, maman. Vous savez, d'en haut, que je ne vous oublierai jamais. »_

Il s'éloigna, dans la nuit, sans un mot. Il avait une dernière mission à remplir. Un dernier prérequis à la nouvelle aventure de sa vie. Il devait garder la foi. Une dernière fois.

Il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière.

…

Il marcha, calmé, serein, en direction de la maison. Il se préparait, du mieux possible, à ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Juste le _premier_ pas. Le reste coulerait de source.

Le trajet était plus court qu'à l'aller. Il ne savait pourquoi. Ce n'importait pas. Il avait perdu la notion du temps.

…

La fête allait toujours de bon train. Il entendait la musique. Il ne devait pas être resté dehors tant de temps que ça. Il commençait à avoir froid. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il s'était assis sur la neige.

Il s'arrêta net au milieu des marches menant à la terrasse et à la maison, en perdant presque l'équilibre.

Rachel était là, seule, et elle se balançait doucement sur les balançoires. Il ne l'avait pas vu comme ça depuis… il ne comptait plus.

…

Elle lui adressa un sourire timide, et il sentit son cœur se réchauffer.

« Ou étais tu passé ? » La voix de Rachel était douce, et se mariait parfaitement avec le calme de l'endroit. Même la musique semblait inaudible.

« Voir mon père et ma mère. Ça faisait tellement longtemps, j'en avais grand besoin. »

« Tu as meilleure mine. Tu leur as parlé ? »

« De tout. De moi. De toi. De l'avenir. »

« De moi ? »

« Oui, de toi, Rachel. Je leur ai toujours parlé de toi. Ma mère savait, tu sais. Elle l'avait vu, le jour où tu as émergé de ta voiture, dans ta robe blanche. Elle savait que ce serait toi, que ce ne pourrait être que toi. »

« Finn… »

« Ecoute-moi, Rachel. Je te demande juste de m'écouter. Tu sauras lorsque j'aurai fini. Laisse-moi m'exprimer, juste cette fois. Si tu ne veux pas que j'en reparle, j'emporterai tout dans ma tombe, et tu n'en entendras jamais un autre mot. Juste une fois, Rachel. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de lui répondre. Le territoire était dangereux, et glissant. Elle s'y était déjà aventurée, et avait été profondément blessée. Et pourtant, c'était différent. Elle pouvait entendre la supplication dans la voix de Finn. Et ne voulait pas regretter de ne l'avoir pas écouté le restant de ses jours. Elle ne souhaitait à personne ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle ne réfléchit même pas à sa réponse. Elle se devait, pour elle et pour lui, de l'entendre. _Quoi qu'il advienne._

« Juste une fois ? »

« Juste une fois. »

« Alors, Finn. La scène est à toi. »

…

« Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. » Il regardait le sol, incertain.

« Par le début, c'est mieux. » Rachel était sarcastique, presque ennuyée.

« Félicitations pour le mariage. Tu as fait du très bon boulot. Tu as réussi à réparer la majorité de mes ravages. » L'ironie douce et le sérieux étaient mélangés dans sa voix.

« Tu t'es occupé du reste. » Le sarcasme s'estompa. L'ennui disparut.

« Si je n'avais jamais commencé à le détruire, il n'y aurait rien eu à réparer. » Il avait juste besoin d'un petit peu plus de courage.

« C'est vrai. Ce matin, c'était comme si l'homme égoïste et manipulateur, le Finn des temps modernes avait disparu. Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? Tu as changé tellement vite. »

« Je suis pas très sûr. J'ai fait des sortes de rêve. Sauf que ça me paraissait très réel. Je revivais des souvenirs. » Encore un tout petit poil.

« Des souvenirs ? » _C'était maintenant, où jamais._

« Je me suis revu… je nous ai revu… à tous les âges. Mais ce soir, c'était peut-être le plus important de tous. C'était comme si maman était là, à côté de moi, pour me guider. Je me suis souvenu du jour où tu étais arrivée en face de chez nous. J'ai cru que tu étais un ange, tombé du ciel pour être mon amie. »

« Un ange ? »

« Tu es toujours mon ange. La seule, sans compter Artie, que je veuille rendre fière. Il est mon frère, tu es tout le reste. La seule qui ait pu me rendre heureux. Tellement heureux, que je suis parti avant que tu ne me brises le cœur. J'en ai perdu mon âme au passage. » Il s'arrêta un instant. Il avait besoin de se ressaisir avant de continuer, où il ne pourrait jamais finir. « Jusqu'à hier, je n'avais pas pleuré depuis le jour… » Il osait à peine le dire. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure au-dessus de la musique. « Où tu as embrassé Jesse. J'ai couru à la maison, et j'ai demandé à oncle Will s'il savait comment stopper ma peine. Il m'a montré, et on est partis pour Las Vegas. »

« Donc tu as préféré briser le mien la seconde fois ? Qu'est ce qui me dit que tu ne partiras pas, encore une fois ? Que tu ne retourneras pas à ta vie d'avant ? » Rachel aussi, avait un peu de mal à contenir l'émotion dans sa voix.

« Juste la foi que tu as en moi. Celle qui t'as poussé à m'écouter. J'ai coupé toute relation que j'avais, en venant ici. Avec l'intention d'en trouver une nouvelle. Je n'aurais jamais pensé trouver celle qui me durerait toute une vie. » Il sortit de sa poche de veste son portefeuille. « Et… » De son portefeuille, un petit rectangle de papier brillant. « Ça. » La photo avait vieilli, marquée par le temps. La petite fille qui s'y trouvait était toujours la même. Heureuse, souriante, pleine de vie. « Tu te souviens de cette petite fille ? Celle qui courrait dans le jardin ? Celle qui m'a offert mon premier appareil photo ? » Il lui tendait le polaroid.

« Tu as gardé ma photo ? » Rachel regardait sa jeune image lui sourire.

« Elle ne m'a jamais quitté. Pas un seul jour où je ne l'avais pas sur moi. Mon ange gardien. L'être magique qui rendait ma vie meilleure. »

Rachel ne répondit pas. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle n'avait besoin de rien de plus.

De la fête, on entendait les premières notes d'_Everything I do, I do it for you_ s'échapper. Finn se leva, puis se pencha vers Rachel, la main tendue vers elle.

_Look into my eyes - you will see [Regarde dans mes yeux, tu verras]_

« M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? » Il la regardait dans les yeux.

_What you mean to me [Ce que tu représentes pour moi]_

Se levant, elle fit un mouvement de la tête, incapable de parler. Finn avait presque dix-huit ans de retard, mais il l'avait enfin invitée à danser, au son de la même chanson.

_Search your heart - search your soul [Cherche dans ton cœur, cherche dans ton âme]  
And when you find me there you'll search no more [Et quand tu m'y trouveras, arrête de chercher]_

Il avait beaucoup changé depuis cette nuit-là. Il avait acquis une assurance, une position confortable dans la vie. Connu, et reconnu.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for [Ne me dis pas que ça ne mérite pas d'essayer]  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for [Tu ne peux pas me dire que ça ne mérite pas d'en mourir]_

Pourtant, beaucoup de choses étaient restées les mêmes. Il tenait dans ses bras la femme qu'il aimait. Il l'avait aimée à cette époque-là, il l'aimait toujours aujourd'hui.

_You know it's true [Tu sais que c'est vrai]_

Alors que les premiers vers de la chanson sortaient de la pièce, il vit Rachel fermer les yeux, et se relaxer dans ses bras. Il n'y avait besoin d'aucune autre parole. Elle était là où elle avait toujours été destinée à être. Dans ses bras, tout près de lui. Son ange était enfin revenu. Il était enfin arrivé.

_Everything I do - I do it for you [Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi]_

La boucle était bouclée.


	14. Jusqu'à la fin

**Ici s'achève le voyage de mon histoire. Merci à ceux qui m'ont soutenue pendant ce merveilleux mois. Une grande aventure. Epique. Comme je les aime.**

**Katherineb, fidèle au poste depuis le premier chapitre, je lui dois mon premier 'very good'. Pull-Marine, qui m'a rejoint en route, et toujours remonté le moral avec ses longs commentaires. La persévérance a payé, un grand merci à toi. Et Barbie56, de temps en temps pointant le bout de sa plume… comme quoi, la communauté francophone de Glee n'est pas bien grande, mais solidaire.**

**Un mois après avoir publié le premier chapitre, j'appose les dernières touches à cet épilogue. J'ai vraiment adoré écrire en français, et laisser libre cours à mon imagination sans me heurter au vocabulaire. Sur cette note finale commence le dernier chapitre de **_**Passé, Présent et Futur**_**.**

* * *

_25 décembre 2025 _

_Environs de 22 heures_

Inconnu de tous, _un autre monde vivait._

_Will Shuester, mort depuis deux ans, était arrivé à la fête post cérémonie, et s'était trouvé un verre d'alcool à siroter. Il se trouvait dans le séjour, et s'était posté près de la fenêtre. Il regardait dehors. Il regardait son neveu, danser avec la femme de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Artie venait de se marier, et Finn avait retrouvé le chemin de la raison et de l'amour. Il savait qu'il était responsable pour sa déviation, mais il avait fait tout son possible pour aider Finn à revenir à ses esprits. Et son plan avait marché. Il avait réussi. Pour la première fois de sa vie, et même dans la mort, il avait réussi quelque chose dont il était vraiment fier. Il avait permis le bonheur d'autres personnes._

_Il les regardait, impassible. Les seules émotions en lui étaient la fierté, et un certain niveau de joie. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment capable de faire mieux. De ressentir plus. Le cycle infernal avait été brisé. Il avait été plus malheureux que sa petite sœur, Carole. Son père avait été le second de la famille, et il se souvenait de son propre oncle, lui apprenant les choses de la vie. Aujourd'hui, il avait réussi. Enfin. Finn ne passerait pas sa vie malheureux et seul. Il la passerait avec Rachel, entouré de sa famille. Que pouvait-il demander de plus ?_

_« C'est comme ça qu'on vit, Finn. C'est comme ça qu'on vit. »_

_Il se retourna, le verre d'alcool toujours dans sa main, et se concentra sur ce qui avait été le plus grand but dans sa vie. Se trouver un compagnon pour la soirée. Maintenant qu'il était mort, sa tâche se révélait plus difficile. Mais ce soir, il avait trois chances. Il ne devait pas les rater._

_Il se dirigea en premier vers l'être vêtu de blanc. Elle flottait toujours au-dessus du sol, et tenait un verre à cocktail à la main. Curieusement, cette semi profanation de cet être qui semblait venir d'un autre monde ne lui plaisait que plus. Il s'approcha d'elle, et lui parla, dans le même ton qu'il avait toujours utilisé._

_« Qu'est-ce que t'en dit, chérie ? On s'trémousse ? »_

_Elle ne répondit rien, et se contenta de lui jeter son verre à la figure, le visage soudain exprimant toute l'exaspération qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle disparut ensuite, comme évaporée dans les airs. Elle était retournée là où elle était venue._

_Pas démonté pour autant, il s'approcha du fantôme de Quinn. Elle aussi, avait un verre à la main. Elle était toujours dans sa robe bleue, et était appuyée à une table haute, regardant la fête._

_« Qu'est-ce que t'en dit, trésor ? Et si on allait s'exercer ? »_

_« Je t'en prie. Je suis réellement venue à cette fête. »_

_Elle disparut elle aussi._ La vraie Quinn fit alors son entrée. Elle semblait hésitante, et ne savait trop que faire. Dans un coin, elle vit un homme seul, l'air de s'ennuyer, et décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Ce n'était pas parce que son patron s'amusait ailleurs qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le faire, elle aussi. Elle avait été invitée, et elle avait bien l'intention d'en profiter.

Elle s'approcha vers l'inconnu, et lui sourit.

« Bonsoir. » Ils se dirent mutuellement.

Ils n'échangèrent pas plus, et pourtant, il y avait eu comme un craquement dans l'air. Cet inconnu lui avait plu au premier coup d'œil. Et, dans ce qu'elle avait appris à reconnaitre depuis très longtemps dans les yeux du sexe opposé, elle savait que c'était réciproque. Elle avait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui passer cette soirée.

Will les regardait toujours, pas démonté par ses deux échecs successifs. Il lui restait plus qu'une seule chance, la jeune pom-pom girl qui sirotait son verre avec une paille. C'était maintenant, ou jamais. Il alla vers elle, et décida sur une technique un peu plus subtile.

_« J'adore la queue de cheval. » Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin._

_« Oh. Non. Erk. Je n'ai que seize ans ! » Elle s'éloigna, dégoutée par cet homme prêt à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, même après la mort._

_« On est des fantômes, chérie. On n'a pas d'âge. »_

_A sa réplique, elle disparut à son tour. _

_Will savait qu'il devait rentrer. Qu'il devait partir. Il avait rempli sa mission. Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, il regardait la scène qui se déroulait toujours dehors_. Finn et Rachel dansaient toujours, enlacés. Ils s'embrassaient, absorbés l'un dans l'autre. Ils ne se souciaient plus ni du rythme, ni de la musique. _Il se tourna une dernière fois devant les invités qui dansaient, il regarda les jeunes mariés, et leva son verre._

_« A la vie, à l'amour. »_

_Il disparut, le sourire aux lèvres, de la chaleur dans son cœur._

Look into your heart - you will find _[Regarde dans ton cœur – tu trouveras]_

…

_25 décembre 2025_

_Juste après la disparition de Will Shuester_

There's nothin' there to hide _[Qu'il n'y a rien à cacher]_

Noah reprit ses esprits, absorbé comme il était dans la contemplation de la femme se trouvant à ses côtés.

« Je vous offre un verre ? » Sa galanterie était revenue.

« Avec plaisir. »

« Je me présente, Noah Puckerman, invité pour servir de compagnon à une des demoiselles d'honneur. » Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit une chose pareille, encore moins sur un ton ironique, mais il ne le regrettait pas. Elle lui souriait, et selon lui, c'était bon signe.

« Quinn Fabray, venue pour satisfaire la demande du frère du marié. » Sa voix aussi avait pris un ton sarcastique.

« Vous êtes une des conquêtes du photographe ? » Il était déçu, mais pas vraiment surpris. Elle était blonde, grande, fine, et magnifique. Tout à fait le type du géant qui avait disparu.

« Non. Jamais. Je suis son assistante. Je me débarrasse de ses conquêtes une fois qu'il a terminé. C'est bien plus gratifiant. Les hommes volages, ce n'est vraiment pas mon style. » Elle non plus, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de raconter ces détails croustillants à celui qui était, maintenant, son compagnon pour la soirée. Peut-être plus, elle se surprit à penser.

« Je suis rassuré. Je commençais à penser que toutes les femmes ici étaient soit mariées, soit des anciennes conquêtes. » Au fond de lui, il se sentait vraiment mieux.

« Ce n'est pas mon cas. Et je ne soucierais plus de ça… » Elle hésitait.

« Noah. Appelez-moi Noah. » Il était sûr.

« Noah. J'ai vu Don Juan dehors, lorsque je suis passée par l'entrée secondaire, sur le côté de la maison. Il n'ira plus nulle part. Il a retrouvé son amour d'enfance, et je ne pense pas qu'il la quitte de sitôt. » Elle était heureuse pour son patron, et espérait qu'il devienne plus facile à vivre dans le futur.

« Un toast, alors. A Rachel Berry et Finn Hudson. »

« Toast. »

Ils entrechoquèrent leurs verres, mettant fin à cette partie de la discussion. Après quelques secondes, elle poursuivit.

« C'est bien tout ça, mais nous voilà, deux célibataires, à un mariage. Je pense qu'il est non seulement requis que vous m'offriez un verre, même s'il est gratuit, mais aussi que vous m'invitiez à danser. Je n'ai pas été entourée d'hommes normaux depuis si longtemps, que vous me faites l'impression d'une bouffée d'air frais. » Elle rougissait aux paroles qu'elle prononçait, mais ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Elle n'en avait pas envie.

« Vous êtes toujours aussi franche ? » Il n'allait pas se plaindre, il adorait ce trait de caractère.

« Lorsque quelque chose me tient à cœur, absolument. »

« Alors laissez-moi vous dire, Quinn. Vous êtes absolument magnifique, comme un ange descendu du ciel pour éclairer la soirée. Je vous invite bien entendu à danser, et j'espère que cette soirée ne sera pas la dernière que nous passerons ensemble. »

« J'y compte bien Noah. J'y compte bien. »

« Quinn, je suis tout à vous. » Il dit, se sentant pousser des ailes, tendant la main vers elle, marchant à reculons vers la piste de danse.

Elle la prit, et ne le quitta plus.

Take me as I am - take my life _[Prends-moi tel que je suis – prends ma vie]_

…

_26 décembre 2025_

_Matin_

I would give it all - I would sacrifice _[Je donnerais tout – je sacrifierais tout]_

Lorsqu'il se réveilla une seconde fois, le soleil brillait à nouveau. Une très belle journée, tout comme la veille, s'annonçait.

Sauf que _quelque chose_ avait changé.

Il bougea légèrement, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Il n'était plus seul. Il n'osa pas regarder celle – il l'espérait – qui était endormie à ses côtés.

Etait-ce un _rêve_ ? _Ai-je rêvé d'hier, frappé par la folie, et finalement, après tout ce temps, de m'être retrouvé ?_ La réponse lui faisait presque peur.

Il baissa les yeux vers son propre corps. Il était encore _habillé_.

Au moins _quelque chose_ a changé. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé auprès d'une femme, encore _tout habillé_.

Il regarda la main qui avait été là, dos au ciel, dans un coin de son champ de vision. Il _connaissait_ cette main. Et il connaissait plusieurs femmes à ce mariage. Mais reconnaîtrait-il vraiment une autre main ? Avait-il seulement prit le temps d'observer ses nombreuses conquêtes ?

_Non. Tu es toujours chez toi, rentré, lorsque tu te réveilles. Tu ne t'es _jamais_ réveillé après de quiconque. Sauf de ta mère, quand tu étais petit, et que tu avais fait un cauchemar._

Un vent de panique le prit soudainement.

_Plein de choses_ avaient changé. Il n'était pas _seul_. Il était _habillé_. Il pensait _reconnaitre_ une main de femme. Comment était-ce _possible_ ?

Il tourna la tête, impatient de découvrir qui avait _osé_ dormir à côté de lui. Il avait bien une idée, au fond de lui-même, mais il ne voulait, pour rien au monde, être déçu de par qu'il allait trouver.

Et fit presque un bond lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son visage. Elle le regardait, immobile, les yeux rieurs, respirant lentement. Elle savait qu'il avait du mal à y croire, et posa une main sur la sienne.

« Finn. C'est moi, Finn. Tu sais que c'est moi. Tu m'observes depuis je ne sais combien de temps. » Elle essayait de le rassurer d'une voix douce.

« Rachel ? » Lorsqu'il répondit, elle laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Bonjour, Finn. Ravie de voir que tu as enfin raccroché les wagons. » Elle ne pût s'en empêcher, la voix légère.

A la remarque qu'il venait d'entendre, toute son anxiété, sa panique, ses peurs, s'envolèrent. Il savait _où_ il était. Il s'était endormi, _auprès d'elle_, la serrant dans ses bras de peur qu'elle ne soit plus là.

_Elle était restée. Elle était avec lui. Il n'était plus seul._

« J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé. » Il hésitait toujours.

« Si c'est un rêve, alors je ne veux jamais me réveiller. »

Il se donna une pichenette. Eureka. « Ce n'est pas un rêve. Je suis bien là. Tu es bien là. Nous sommes là, c'est le matin. Mon frère est marié, et tu es revenue. » Maintenant, il était sûr.

« Je n'étais jamais partie, Finn. Tu t'étais perdu en route. » La voix douce et aimante de la jeune femme lui faisait l'effet d'une caresse apaisante.

« Je t'ai retrouvée. Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pour toi, Rachel. Si tu veux que j'arrête mon boulot, si tu veux que je te rejoigne, j'irai n'importe où. Je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller un matin sans toi. Je ne veux pas que tu te réveilles un matin sans moi. » Il lui faudrait du temps pour être sûr, et elle ferait tout pour l'aider dans cette nouvelle quête.

« Calme-toi, Finn. Je n'irai nulle part. Je ne pense qu'à aujourd'hui, et à la petite semaine de vacances que je veux passer auprès de toi. Nous pourrons parler de notre futur à ce moment-là. Une chose est sûre, Finn. Je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes quelque chose que tu adores. J'ai entière confiance en toi, je sais que celui que tu étais il y a longtemps, celui que tu es à présent, n'ira jamais chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux juste passer du temps avec l'homme que j'aime. » Pas à un seul moment n'avait-elle cessé de sourire.

« Je t'aime, Rachel. » Il se pencha, et l'embrassa, scellant d'un baiser les heures qu'ils venaient de passer.

Il la reprit dans ses bras. Elle semblait être faite pour se blottir contre lui, la tête sur sa poitrine et la main sur son cœur. Elle se rendormit, les battements de cœur de Finn comme une musique à son oreille. Elle sentait le sien chanter en chœur.

Le _soleil_ brillait toujours lorsqu'il se rendormit.

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for _[Ne me dit pas que ça ne mérite pas de se battre]_

…

_14 février 2026_

I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more _[Je n'y peux rien – il n'y a rien que je ne désire plus]_

La pièce était éclairée à la lueur de quelques bougies. Dans l'âtre, le feu léchait lentement les rondins de bois. L'atmosphère était chaleureuse et intimiste. A côté du canapé de cuir, blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le tapis doux qui ornait le sol, un couple savourait ce moment.

« Donc, tu ne voulais pas sortir ? » Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle posait cette question. Ils savaient déjà où cela les mènerait, et pourtant, elle ne s'en lassait jamais.

« Non, je ne voulais pas sortir. » Il sourit, s'embarquant dans ce nouveau tour avec autant d'enthousiasme que tous les précédents.

« Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas sortir ? » Elle jouait, et il le lui rendait bien.

« Je ne voulais pas sortir car je voulais rester ici avec toi. »

« Donc tu ne voulais pas sortir car tu voulais rester ici avec moi. As-tu une autre raison pour laquelle tu ne voulais pas sortir ? » Il l'avait suivie au premier tour, habitué à ce petit jeu entre eux, et il avait été bouleversé par où elle l'avait terminé.

« Je ne voulais pas sortir car je voulais rester avec toi et passer ici notre neuvième Saint Valentin. » Cela faisait déjà plus de neuf ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, et il avait adoré chaque seconde.

« Donc tu ne voulais pas sortir car tu voulais rester avec moi et passer ici en ma compagnie notre neuvième saint valentin ? » Elle arrivait à la fin, et à chaque fois, elle lisait la même expression sur son visage.

« Je voulais rester ici et passer en ta compagnie notre neuvième saint valentin rien qu'à tous les deux. » Il savait que son expression reflétait tout ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. Bonheur. Impatience. Amour.

« Et l'année prochaine ? » Ils avaient un futur. Il n'y avait rien de plus important.

« L'année prochaine, on aura un petit bout de chou avec nous. »

Le reste de la soirée passa, entre jeux de mots et tendresse, pour les deux futurs parents qui réalisaient, petit à petit, alors qu'elle lui faisait revivre ce moment, présent dans leurs mémoires et comme gravé dans leurs cœurs, où elle lui avait annoncé la venue, en automne, d'un nouvel être dans ce monde. Un petit bout, rien qu'à eux.

You know it's true _[Tu sais que c'est vrai]_

…

_21 juillet 2026_

L'été.

Une plage.

Un coucher de soleil.

Elle. Lui. Leur famille et quelques amis.

Une robe de couleur, et un costume assorti.

Pieds nus, sur le sable mouillé par le va et vient des vagues.

Ses cheveux flottant au vent, un petit bouquet de lys blanc pout tout ornement.

_Il avait choisi le 12 mars. Il voulait qu'elle se souvienne de cette date comme d'un départ vers une vie meilleure, dernier vestige de sa tendance à regarder le passé. Ils n'avaient plus vingt ans d'amour à rattraper. Ils avaient le futur à leurs pieds._

_Lorsque l'occasion comptait vraiment, il ne cherchait plus l'extravagance. Au contraire. Il aimait les moments simples._

_Il était venu à l'université où elle travaillait, juste après la fin de son cours. Elle restait toujours un peu, chantant sur scène, pour tout public le silence et les quelques pas résonnant dans les couloirs de l'aile des arts. Elle chantait pour elle. Elle chantait pour lui. Elle chantait pour tous._

_Il avait été transcendé par sa voix. Elle avait toujours eut un effet bouleversant sur lui. Elle avait retourné son cœur la première fois qu'il l'avait vue dans des conditions similaires, et savait qu'enfant, il avait ressenti la même chose. La voix de son amour emplissait son âme. Et l'emplirait pour toujours._

_Il n'avait prononcé que quelques mots, plutôt qu'un long discours. Ce qu'il avait ressenti ensuite avait été indescriptible._

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient tout choisi.

La simplicité, l'intimité.

Elle avait caché, au plus près de son cœur, la petite photo qui avait tout changé.

Vingt-cinq ans plus tard, ils s'étaient unis, entourés de tous, célébrant un amour qui les unirait pour toujours.

Everything I do - I do it for you _[Tout ce que je fais – je le fais pour toi]_

…

_3 avril 2028_

There's no love - like your love _[Il n'y a aucun amour – tel que ton amour]_

Elle vint au monde, le fruit d'un amour.

Elle vint au monde sous des yeux ébahis.

Elle vint au monde, prête à chanter.

Elle vint au monde, prête à adorer.

Elle vint au monde, prête à le conquérir.

Elle vint au monde, prête à espérer.

Elle vint au monde, le rendant meilleur.

Elle vint au monde, soleil baignant la pièce de ses rayons dorés.

Elle vint au monde, rejoignant une famille qui allait l'aimer.

And no other - could give more love _[Et personne d'autre – ne pourrait m'aimer plus]_

…

_1 janvier 2030_

There's nowhere - unless you're there _[Rien n'existe – à moins que tu y sois]_

Ils étaient rentrés chez eux, un appartement calme en ville. Leurs enfants étaient en vacances. La nuit avait été longue, et pleine de rebondissements.

Il s'assit sur le canapé, et la regarda, rassuré d'être enfin arrivé.

« Tu n'as donc jamais appris ? » Son air était sévère, alors qu'il revoyait la scène dans son esprit.

« Rien appris ? » Alyssa avait répondu, l'innocence dans sa voix.

« Ta sécurité en premier. Ensuite, celle des autres. Tu t'es mis délibérément en danger. Pour moi. »

Elle était sérieuse lorsqu'elle parla à nouveau. « J'aurais fait plus, si ça avait été nécessaire. Je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde. La nouvelle année ne veut pas dire que je vais changer d'avis sur ce sujet. »

« Mais tu sais que mon travail est moins dangereux que le tien. Je n'ai pas les capacités de venir te sauver partout. »

« Et… » Elle avait un petit air enjoué, connaissant d'avance la réponse.

« C'est incroyablement frustrant. » Gabriel laissa s'échapper, à peine audible.

« Et incroyablement rassurant pour moi. Il n'y a rien que nous ne ferions pour l'autre. » Elle s'arrêta quelques moments. « Si tu es en sécurité lorsque qu'on se retrouve ensemble sur un site, alors je n'enfreindrai pas la première règle de ce que nous faisons. »

« Tu dois avouer, cette vacation était incroyable. Et pourtant, on en a vu d'autres… » Leurs sourires étaient revenus.

Il n'y avait pas eu que des mauvais côtés aux douze heures qui venaient de s'écouler. Il tendit le bras, l'attrapa par la taille et la fit tomber contre de lui. Une fois blottis l'un contre l'autre, elle avait remonté une couverture sur eux. Ils s'endormirent comme ça, un petit cocon hors du temps.

All the time - all the way _[Tout le temps – jusqu'au bout]_

…

_15 août 2032_

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for _[Oh – tu ne peux pas me dire que ça ne se mérite pas d'essayer]_

Vingt ans après avoir commencé, elle était remontée sur scène.

Pendant quinze jours, elle avait revécu le rêve ultime qui l'avait animée, fait vivre et espérer les deux premières décades de sa vie.

Aujourd'hui, elle ne jouait plus les mêmes rôles, ne voulait plus les mêmes choses.

Elle était remontée sur scène dans la pièce de ses débuts, d'un soir de septembre, une jeune ingénue sur les traces de la gloire.

La gloire était venue, et elle était restée. Même après toutes ces années passées de l'autre côté.

Aujourd'hui, son nom faisait partie de la légende. De ces légendes, aux carrières fugaces, et au souvenir tenace.

Elle regardait le premier rang, repensant à ce soir d'avril, il y a bien longtemps.

Presque tous avaient été témoins de ce jeune amour, né sous une bonne étoile.

Ce soir, c'était la dernière. Une représentation spéciale. Ils étaient tous présents.

Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Brittany, Alyssa, Kurt. Sa famille, et leurs familles.

Et, au milieu du premier rang, son amour de toujours.

Celui qui comptait plus que tout au monde.

Tous les soirs, elle avait chanté pour lui.

Tous les soirs, il avait été là.

…

_22 novembre 2035_

I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more _[Je n'y peux rien – il n'y a rien que je ne désire plus]_  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you _[Je le battrais pour toi – je mentirais pour toi]_

Il était au téléphone, racontant leur histoire. Il adorait raconter cette histoire, et il possédait suffisamment d'assurance pour ne pas s'inquiéter de l'image qu'auraient de lui se amis.

Elle était à côté de lui, et l'écoutait avec autant d'attention que possible. Elle écoutait souvent, et il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Elle en oubliait la plupart, et il aimait qu'elle s'intéresse, de sa manière si particulière.

« Je te jure, ce n'a pas été facile. Elle m'a résisté, elle pensait que je n'étais pas sérieux. Elle pensait que je n'étais qu'une aventure d'un soir, comme elle avait l'habitude. Quand on s'est connus, elle ne m'a pas demandé combien je gagnais, où j'habitais. Elle s'intéressait à moi, parce qu'elle ne me connaissait pas auparavant. Elle m'écoutait, avec cet air rêveur que j'adore. Pour moi, c'était le coup de foudre. Et j'ai mis je ne sais combien de temps à lui expliquer pourquoi je voulais la revoir. Le lendemain, elle avait oublié la raison, et mon nom de famille, mais elle savait que j'étais là, et c'est tout ce qui comptait à ce moment. J'ai mis juste un peu moins de temps à la convaincre de me revoir une nouvelle fois. A chaque fois, elle disait oui un peu plus vite. Le jour où elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait me revoir bientôt, je savais que j'avais fini de me battre pour elle, et qu'elle était amoureuse. Elle… »

Brittany avait perdu le fil. Au milieu de son discours, elle s'écria « Je t'aime. »

Il cacha le combiné, juste le temps de lui répondre. « Je t'aime. » il n'y avait rien de plus vrai, il pensa, reprenant sa conversation. Elle n'avait pas bougé.

Leur anniversaire de mariage était très proche, et il savait que de ça aussi, elle se souviendrait.

…

_Un soir_

Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you _[Je ferais tout pour toi – je mourrais pour toi]_  
You know it's true _[Tu sais que c'est vrai]_  
Everything I do - I do it for you _[Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi]_

La nuit était tombée dans les rues de New York. Les éléments s'étaient calmés, ils s'étaient endormis.

Du haut de leur immeuble, on pouvait voir le ciel. La ville s'étendait là, en bas, telle une multitude de points illuminés.

Elle se tenait là, devant son miroir, assise sur une chaise confortable. Elle continuait son rituel du soir, une tradition qu'elle avait adoptée toute petite.

La brosse coulait, sans encombre, dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle aimait ce moment de détente, ce moment de plaisir, lorsqu'elle sentait la matière soyeuse retomber dans son dos.

Elle était absorbée, et ne le voyait pas. Et pourtant, il était là, fasciné par ces moments simples qui rythmaient sa vie.

Il s'approcha, se plaçant juste derrière elle, et vint poser un baiser entre ses mains, qu'il avait déposées délicatement sur le dessus de son crâne.

Elle n'avait pas été dérangée par l'intrusion. C'était de ces petits gestes qu'elle ne voulait jamais voir disparaître.

Elle posa sa brosse, et se pencha en arrière, reposant son dos et sa tête désormais nue contre le corps de son amour.

Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, pendant quelques instants.

Il se pencha en avant pour la redresser, et prit la brosse dans sa main.

Il se recula, et commença à repasser l'objet dans la longue chevelure de sa femme.

Il en prenait grand soin, avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable.

Il avait découvert ce plaisir sur le tard, et il en profitait dès qu'il pouvait.

Il adorait la matière douce et brillante, soyeuse et légère.

C'était par ces petits moments de la vie quotidienne qu'il exprimait tout ce qu'il ressentait pour l'amour de sa vie._ Ce qui avait toujours été._

Il était tendre. Il était doux.

Il était amoureux.

_Depuis le jour où elle était entrée dans sa vie, et jusqu'à la fin._


End file.
